


Hold On

by MollySue2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sad Louis, Violence, daddy kinks, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollySue2/pseuds/MollySue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis 16, omega<br/>Niall 17, omega<br/>Harry 22, alpha<br/>Liam 23, alpha<br/>Zayn 20, alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> caution  
> This story contain Detailed description of violence, rape, and abuse. If you are easily triggered I would not recommend this story for you. If this is not the type of story you read then just don’t no need for negative comments.  
> You have been warn  
> I do not at all believe rape, child abuse, sexual abuse, or any abuse of any kind to be entertaining but it was necessary for this story. Again if you are someone who can be trigger reading about these things please don't read this story. Your mental health is important.

Louis was a small sweet boy with caramel colored hair and ocean blue eyes. He has a hard life. Louis’ father, Don, was a beta that left him and his mother, Jay, when he met another beta by the name of Elizabeth. Actually “left” wasn’t that right world, Don kicked Jay and Louis out of his pack to welcome Elizabeth. She was younger and more attractive than Jay, according to Don. So it was just Louis and his mother, packless. Jay was a beta and it was hard taking care of four year old Lou on her own and making sure they had food on the table and a roof over their heads. Jay would go on about how when Lou got older he could protect them. “Lou when you get older you’ll be big and strong and be able to take care of us, but I don’t think we can go on without a pack...we’re too vulnerable like this and we’re barely making ends meat.” Jay would tell a six year old Lou. When Lou was eight Jay took him to the clinic for his regular checkup but this time thing were different, the doctor informed Jay that Louis was an omega.

“How is that possible he’s a boy for god sakes?” Jay argued

“Granted it’s quite uncommon but not impossible.” Dr. Thomas educated

Jay was horrified and sickened with her son, she dragged him to three different doctors hoping that Dr. Thomas was wrong but he wasn’t and Jay was stuck with an omega for a son. Thing were different after that day, Jay stop treating Lou like a loving son and more like a burden and she told him so. “A fucking omega...you’re a fucking male omega do you know how disgusting that is Lou...who’s gonna want us in their pack now Louis huh? Who? A fucking needy male omega a MALE OMEGA!” Jay would shout at her son, she took up smoking and drinking. Louis was sad because of what he did to his mother and how much of a burden he was to her. Whenever Louis was sick or “needy” Jay would look at him in disgust and hatred and murmur “Fuck male omega” under her breath but made sure Louis heard her. Once Louis was playing with Sean a neighbor boy who was clearing going to be an alpha base on how big and aggressive he was, when the boys was done play Lou came inside and Jay laugh at him telling him that Sean was going to be a real man when he grows up unlike Louis.

“Playing with that Sean again huh?” She chuckled “Bet you wanna get on your knees for him.” She hissed in Louis’ direction. The blue eyed boy had no idea what his mother was talking about but it made him feel bad.

A few months later Jay met Mark, an alpha, he wanted her to join his pack and be his, she was so happy that an alpha wanted her. Jay thought Mark was perfect he was big and strong better than Don in every way. One night Jay was packing up her and Louis things to go move in with Mark.

“This is so great Lou he's an alpha and he has a pack...we’re gonna be part of a pack again isn’t that great.” She smiled. Louis has never see his mother so happy before he was glad for her, for them. Jay continued to stuff their suitcases with clothes “He has this large house he’s living in it's so beautiful we’re getting out of this one bedroom dump. Plus he does not mind that I have a kid and he know you’re a male omega...” Jay rolled her eyes when she said male omega “He has an alpha son and two alpha nephews and a lot of betas in his pack, it's a big pack, so he does not care that you’re useless at all.” Jay cheered jumping up and down like she was a child.

Jay was right Mark lived in a big white house with a lot of bedrooms but it looked a little run down, it had a huge backyard that was pretty nice. Louis learned that Mark was some kind of drug dealer, his whole pack was into something illegal. Mark pack was big there was his son Jake, his two alpha nephews Carl and Ted and three alpha nieces Alex, Jackie, Lily, and Margo, there were about three beta males and two beta females, than there was five omega females. He had more people in his pack but they didn’t live in the house with them.  

Louis wasn’t treated very well he got bullied by the alpha and beta guys, everyone else ignored him and didn’t much care for what he did. Louis still kept a positive attitude, by the time Louis ten he got use to the dynamics of things the guys made fun of him and the girls just don’t pay him any attention. Jay would tell him at least he had his own room and food and clothes, Louis would then pushed the sadness to the back off his head and just smile because his mom was right mostly. Louis did have his own room which was the one furthest from the other’s rooms and he had clothes “hand-me-downs” that didn’t quite fit right but when it can to food Louis hardly got feed he’d eat leftovers if there were any but that was his life.

One night at two in the morning Jake sneaked into Louis’ room. Lou was startled when his lamp was turned on and the light hit him in the eyes. Lou was surprised to see Jake sitting on his bed, no one came in his room ever. Louis rubbed the sleep out of his eye, Louis was wearing a large night shirt and no pants just his underwear. The omega yawned and stretched while sitting up. Louis watched as Jake looked him up and down with lustful eyes, the look made the boy uncomfortable.

“An omega male.” Jake chucked “That means you have a vagina right?”

Louis wasn’t sure what Jake was talking about he was a boy he didn’t have a vagina.

“Why don’t you show it to me?” Jake hissed grabbing the small boy’s right arm a little too tight. The omega shook his head not comfortable with what the alpha was asking.

“I-I d-don’t h-have one.” Louis stuttered. Jake tighten his grip on Louis’ arm causing the boy to whimper, Lou was frighten.

“Sure you do take your underwear off.”

Louis shook his head again this time resulting in a hard slap across the face, he rubbed his cheek as Jake ripped off his underwear and shirt. The omega sat there naked and exposed, trying to hide his private area this his shaking hands. The alpha snatched Lou by the back of the neck pushing his head in the mattress punching the omega several times in the back. Louis cried not sure why Jake was doing this to him. Jake places his hand on the boy’s hips digging his crawls into the omega’s smooth milky skin. Jake pushed down on Lou’s back forcing the boy to arch his back. The alpha forced Louis legs apart and watch his ass sticking up in the air. Jake laid a rather hard slap on Louis’ ass, the pain cause Lou to shake. Louis mumble a weak “stop” but Jake could care less about Louis plead. The alpha stared at Louis’ pink hole as he spread the boy’s ass cheeks apart hungrily. Jake coated his index finger with saliva and shoved it into Louis’ hole. The sudden penetration caused Louis to cry out in pain “Nooo...st-stop.”

“See here it is you have a nice little pussy.” Jake laughed. Louis tried to push himself up when Jake gripped his neck again pushing him back down “Don’t you fucking move or I’ll snap your neck.” Jake bent down hovering over Lou “No one would care either you know that right... dirty boy omegas like you are nothing.” He whispered in Louis’ ear. Lou felt a pain in his chest Jake was right no one would care if Louis died or was killed. Jake spit in his palm and rubbed it on his half hard cock then shoved it into Louis’ tight hole. Louis yelled out as tears rolled down his face.

“P-p-pl-please…” Louis cried uncontrollably

“You like that don’t you.” Jake thrust hard into the boy's small body taking his cock completely out before slamming it back in “You like this fat cock in your tight pussy don’t you” Jake exiled breathy repeatedly ramming into Louis’ now bleeding hole “Can you feel me growing in you.” Jake flipped Lou on his back spreading the boy’s legs wider. Louis covered his face with his hand as Jake thrust harder into him “Fuck your pussy is squeezing my cock so tight...at this rate I’m gonna cum.” The alpha move Louis’ hands from his face and held both of them with one hand, pinning them above the omega’s head. Louis face was red with tears and snot running down them, his eye were glossy and his long eyelashes stuck to each other because of all the tears and the boy’s lips were covered in saliva that ran down his chin. Jake wrapped his free hand around Lou throat and squeezed, Louis squirmed under Jake’s hold.

“Fuck you’re tight you want me to fill you up don’t yeah you want my cum bitch.” Jake slammed harder “Oh fuck.” he roared as he filled Louis up with his cum. Louis close his eyes tight. Jake pulled out and left Louis’ room, the boy curl himself into a ball as blood and cum ran down his thighs. The ten year old boy was confused at what Jake did to him and why.

Louis told his mother what happened and she sat Louis down to talk.

“Look Lou Jake a 17 year old boy he has all these hormones going on plus he's an alpha and sometimes alphas and even betas can get a little animalistic you know... that just something you have to deal with...plus you should be happy someone even wants to touch you like that, you being a male omega and all...I mean normally omegas find a mate, an alpha mostly, but you’re a male omega no one's gonna want you like that... for a mate so just relax Mark knows the Laklee pack they have some good doctors we’ll get you check out.” Jay told Louis all nonchalantly while smoking her cigarette. She went on about how it was not a big deal and made Louis feel horrible like it was his fault somehow. Louis got checked out and got stitches. Louis was twelve when he went through his first heat Mark locked him in his room for three days. Louis didn’t know want to do, no one’s ever told him anything about being an omega. Everyone looked at him in disgust afterwards. Jake, Carl, Ted and some betas would came into Louis’ room late at night to beat him or rape him, whatever they were in the mood for. No one else seem to know about the rape but Jay and all she did was get Louis on birth control, she also bought him scent repellent deodorant and body wash. Everyone knew Louis was a punching bag though, he tried hanging out with the other omegas but they just gave him the cold shoulder. So Louis got comfortable with being alone.

 


	2. Chapter 1

Louis was sixteen now and life had been pretty much the same, but some of the girls would talk to him a little. He would horseplay with the alpha girls from time to time, but they were hardly around now. The brunette had learned some interesting things about himself. Louis was a good hunter better than some betas. No omega knew how to hunt they didn’t need to but if you're hungry and no one cares you have to do what you have to do. Louis was great at tracking prey he even learned how to hide if he was ever being hunted himself. No one cared what Louis did so he spend most of his time at the library reading all kinds of books, he was pretty smart. He would sometime sleep in a small room on the top floor of the library instead of going home at night. Lou also like playing near the lake. There was this large lake behind the forest that was behind their backyard, it was isolated and beautiful to Louis.

It was Sunday, the start of a new week. Louis had woke up at five in the morning to sneak off to the library’s roof top. The library wasn’t open on Sundays but Lou enjoyed going there and sitting on the roof and watch the town come to life, everyone living there different life. Louis would wonder what it would be like to have a different life, one where he wasn’t an omega. The small boy jump the gate and ran to the back of the library and jumped up to reach the emergency stairs, he had to jump up twice before getting a good grip on it. Louis pull himself up and made his way up the stairs. Getting on the stair were easy getting to the roof was what was hard, the last flight of stairs was right by a window that was never locked Lou would sneak in the building then open a door to a small room he’d crawl through a smaller window then jump and hoped he grab the ledge of the wall then finally pull himself up on to the roof. Louis had fallen before a few times actually but he would just try again, he wasn’t afraid of getting hurt which was uncommon for an omega. Louis did some dangerous things that omegas would never do like jump from high heights or climb trees a little too high. Omegas were delicate and should be treated and act as such but Louis didn’t think that applied to him. Once on the roof he would grab the backpack he had hidden in a corner and just sit on his blanket and watch.

 

* * *

 

“Why are we here Li.” Harry huffed.

“For the last time Harold I have to patch up one of their pack mates.” Liam hissed at Harry.

“I’m bored...what time is it…like 11:00 the day is going slow.” Harry turn around to see a couple of omegas staring at him, he waved politely showing off his dimples. The girls’ giggles and waves back.

“Not so bad now.” Liam smiled. The omegas scattered away once an older women with long dark brown hair and coffee brown eyes appeared.  

“Thank you for come, on a Sunday no less...it’s my mate’s nephew Carl, idiot, got himself stabbed trying to hit on an omega... follow me.” she instructed “Name’s Jay by the way.”

“Nice to meet you.” Liam smile

“Do you mind if I walk around?” Harry asked

“No go right ahead everyone knows you guys are here no one will attack.” Jay smiled. With that Harry was off.

 

* * *

 

Louis was in the forest again climbing trees barefoot like usual, he was hanging off a branch by his legs. The wood had cut into the back of the boy’s knee but Louis didn’t care he was having too much fun. Lou sat up right when he heard a noise, he looked down to see a strong alpha. At least he look like and alpha all big and tall with wide shoulders. The blue eyed boy slipped and fall but luckily he landed on his feet, startling Harry.

“Shit are you okay?” Harry asked. Louis looked at the curly brown haired alpha he is kind of attractive if you’re into the tall and handsome thing Louis thought.

“Didn’t mean to scare you there.” Louis mocked. Harry looked at the small blue eyed boy in front of him, was this boy an omega he kind of smell like one. Omegas normally smelled like something but not this one he just smell like something Harry couldn’t place.

“You didn’t.” Harry cleared his throat “Hey you’re an omega you should be more careful.” Harry scold.

“Not really.” my body has been through worst Louis replied.

“What do you mean ‘not really’ you’re an omega that’s dangerous.” The curly haired lad huffed watching Lou, the boy’s clothes seem to be too big for him and he was barefoot.

“Why don’t you have shoes on?”

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked ignoring the question

“Umm one of my mates are stitching up-”

“Carl…” Louis laughed interrupting Harry “Idiot got stabbed serves him right.”

“So you’re part of Mark’s pack?”

“Yes.”

“Hey you didn’t answer my question why don’t you have shoes on?” Harry asked again

“They slow me down.” Louis stated pointing at the tree.

“You really shou-”

“HARRY!” a voice shouted. The alpha turned in the direction of the call only to turn his focus back to the interesting omega. Louis was walking away, Harry notice the little scratches behind the boy’s knees.

“Hey where are you going now-”

“HAROLD!!” Liam shouted once more, Harry turned his head again but once he turned it back the omega was gone.

 

* * *

 

“He was an omega...he smelled a little weird and he was all wide and barefoot climbing a tree.” Harry informed Liam on the car ride back home.

“Really? He doesn’t sound like an omega to me.” Liam chimed in

“Yeah I know he just jump out of the tree it must have been eight feet from the ground omegas don’t do that.” Harry added

“He is part of Mark’s pack Harry they all might be like that.”

“I met the other omegas they were just like normal omegas.”

“Sounds like Niall would like him.” Liam smiled

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

“You fucking like that don’t you bitch?” Jake growled as he thrust into Lou. Louis was on all four on his bedroom floor with Jake ramming into his ass on one end and Ted thrusting into his mouth on the other end.

“You like being stuffed like this don’t you.” Ted roared shoving Lou harder down on his cock.

“Such a fucking slut…don’t know how you keep that boy pussy of your so tight” Jake barked pounding in faster. Louis let the alphas use his body as they pleased. He just went to his happy place, in his mind he was on top of the roof of the Thupman Library watching the sunrise. Jake and Ted continued to fuck into the young boy tell they both filled him with cum. Jake kicked Louis in the stomach when he don’t do as he was asked. That was Louis cue to focus on what was being said.

“Let us see it.” Jake hissed again Louis know what Jake meant by “it”, so the boy opened his mouth and showed the two guys Ted’s cum coating his tongue.

“Fucking swallow it you cumslut.” Ted laughed Louis did as told then felt a sharp sting on his face as Jake slapped him.

“Show me the other end.” Jake demanded. Louis rolled on his back and spread his legs wide when he felt another kick to the stomach, the omega whimpered in pain.

“Not that position.” Jake growled. Louis quickly got off the floor and bent over, standing on his quivering legs and laid his chest on his bed while spreading his butt cheeks. Jake watched as his cum flowed out of Louis’ sore dark pink hole. Louis knew all about Jake fetish of watch cum drip out of his ass hole. Jake slapped the poor boys ass hard leaving his handprint on the boy’s soft skin “Push it out more.” Louis obliged and Jake watch intently Ted wasn’t really into it but watch anyway. The blue eyed boy fell to the floor when he could no longer hold himself up anymore. Ted left the room while Jake stayed behind.

“You haven’t ate all day... here you go.” Jake waved an apple in the air. Louis reach out his hand, the boy was hungry.

“You don’t think it would be that easy huh?” Jake smile he was full dress now and Louis was still naked on the ground leaning on his bed. The alpha pull out a tennis ball out of what seem to be like nowhere and throw it across the room.

“Go get it bitch.” Jake stated

Louis was too tired to play this game with Jake but he was rather hungry, so he crawl on all four sticking his ass out like he knows Jake likes and went for the ball. Jake watch as Louis’ ass, still some cum dripping from his anus, bounce in the air as the boy retrieve the ball. Louis took the ball in his mouth and brought it over to Jake, who was now sitting on a chair Louis has in his room. The omega drop the ball in Jake’s hand and the alpha throw it again, he did this four more time before finally stopping. Louis was exhausted. Jake took a bite of the apple before spitting it out on the small boy’s face. Louis was use to Jake’s treatment. Jake handed Lou the apple “What do you say?” Louis looked up at the alpha knowing exactly what the man wanted to hear “Thank you Daddy.” Louis forced a smile.

“That’s my baby boy.” Jake patted Lou on the head then left. Jake only did this kind for talk when it was just him and Louis. The omega felt disgusted but was grateful Jake gave him an apple to eat. Once Lou finished the apple he went across the hall to the bathroom and took a well-deserved show. Louis crawled back in bed it was late and he was tired and knew he would be bruised tomorrow.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't help but update even if my other stories are not finished

Louis got an early start Monday. He went to the library and read for a few hours on the third floor at his favorite spot by the large window in the back. Louis was too lazy to walk down to the first floor, it was an old building so there was no elevators. The omega would slide down a small shaft that would take him down to the second floor then he’d go through a window and jump down, ending up in the back of the library. This time on his way jumping down he was inches away from crashing on top of Liam. Liam was taken by surprise.

“That was quite a jump.” Liam smile looking at the small boy.

“Thanks.” Louis gave the alpha a weak smile and stumbled a little, the boy know better than to stain his body after the events that took place last night.

“Are you alright there?” Liam asked.

“Perfectly.” Louis stated but don’t quite mean it.

“What happen to you face.” The alpha looked at the bruise on Louis’ cheek

“Fill out of a tree.” Louis giggle knowing what the truth was.

“Must have been a hard fall.”

“I’m alive aren’t I” Louis spit back at Liam

“I’m a-”

“Hey Liam…” Harry interrupted, he was surprised to see the omega from the other day talking to Liam “Hey you’re that omega.”

“In the flesh.” Louis joked.

“What happened to you face fall out of that tree?” Harry asked

“Yup.”

“Told you it was dangerous.”

“Well nice catching up with you Harold...and nice meeting you Liam” Louis wave and turned around.

“Hey wait how do you know my name?” Harry enquired

“The girls wouldn’t shut up about you.” Louis informed

“Where are you going?” Liam questioned

“Wherever my feet takes me.”

“I’m a doctor I can take a look at your face for you.”

“Yeah we’ll go back to our house and cook...I’m a great cook.” Harry added on. Louis wasn’t sure what was Harry and Liam’s deal, they’re most likely try to get me to go to their place to fuck me or something at least I might get some food out of it.

“Okay.” the omega agreed.

Louis was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. Liam and Harry’s place was nice a lot better than where Louis stayed. It looked like a mansion. Wow it’s clean here.   

“Nice place.” the blue eyed boy stated.

“Thanks...who’s this?” a voice with a thick Bradford accent said Harry was cooking and Liam was applying some kind of pain cream to Louis face, even though the boy insist it didn’t hurt.

“This is...we didn’t get your name.” Liam stated feeling a bit embarrassed.

“I’m Louis...part of Mark’s pack” you can call me whatever you like, bitch, slut, dirty trash or idiot everyone else does.

Zayn didn’t like the idea of having someone from Mark’s pack in their home.

“Nice to meet you Louis.” all three man stated.

“Yup… what’s your name?” Louis pointed at the raven haired alpha that looked like he fell out of a magazine.

“I’m Zayn.” he smiled “Are you an omega?”

“What gave it away...my height right?...No the hair” Louis joked or my disgusting smell I’m sure I used a lot of scent repellent body wash today. Zayn smiled wide at Louis behavior.

“What happen to your-”

“Hey guys…” a lad with a thick Irish accent stated before stopping and staring at Louis “Oh hi” the blonde greeted. Lou tensed up at Niall present was he an omega like Lou another omega male.

“He doesn’t speak?” Niall asked his pack mates walking over to Zayn who was standing not too far from Louis. Zayn kissed the Irish boy on the lips. Louis found this strange.

“Are you an omega?” Louis asked

“Umm yes.” Niall answered unsure why Lou asked him that with a frown on his face. Dirty little things Louis could help but think he must be their plaything poor guy.

“I’m Niall and you?” Niall extended his hand out to Louis. Louis took it happy.

“I’m Louis…I’ve never met another male omega before.” All four guy seem shocked

“Really?” Zayn asked

“Really.”

“Well there are a lot around here.” Niall inform “We’re not as rare as you think”

“I guess I don’t get out much.” Louis replied. He was shocked to hear there were more male omegas around. Lou thought that he’d like to meet more maybe they could share horror stories.

 

They all sat at the table to eat. Harry made some steak with sausages and mash, it all look delicious. Louis couldn’t help but stare at Harry’s green eyes, the alpha was really beautiful. Louis was sitting next to Liam and Harry was right across from him and Zayn was sitting next to Harry with Niall sitting on his lap. Lou thought this was out of the ordinary, it was all out of the ordinary to Lou the alphas letting male omegas eat with them or eat at all. However there was something about watching Niall sit on Zayn’s lap, as the alpha pet him, that made Louis upset. Why was this male omega being treated with kindness was he always treated like this. This Irish guy was just another dirty useless male omega like Lou why was he being fed and caress. Is Niall Zayn’s bitch or do they all share him...they most likely do... Zayn may just favor him that all. Louis thought to himself male omegas can’t be mates only bitches at least that was what Louis was told.

“Is Niall your bitch?” Louis asked looking at Zayn. Conversation stop and they all looked surprised by Louis’ outburst. Niall whimpered at the name calling Louis just did causing Zayn to rub small circles on his back to calm the omega. Louis was not used to having conversations with people so he thought it wasn’t a big deal to say such things but judging by everyone’s face maybe he thought wrong.

“Excuse me?” Zayn said in a harsh tone that would cause any omega to bow their heads in shame but Lou was used to being talked to in such a manner that it didn’t affect him as such. However when all three alphas growled Louis did shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“Why the fuck would you say that?” Zayn was furious that someone would call his omega that.

“Niall is Zayn’s mate.” Harry informed upset at Louis for acting this way maybe the omega was too wild.

“Really?” Louis said surprised that’s wrong “Well I guess everybody has their own fetish.” Louis chuckled. This hurt Niall feeling even more the omega started to cry. Harry was horrified by Louis, he couldn’t believe he has a crush on the omega, if there were any feelings of affection left they were definitely gone. Zayn slammed his fist on the table as Niall ran off.

“Are you fucking kidding me you trashy classless-” Zayn wanted to rip Lou’s head off. Harry stop Zayn from getting any closer to the blue eyed boy.

“Go check on Niall” Harry told him pushing the angry alpha out of the dining room.

“Get that fucking dirty thing out of here.” Zayn yelled from the hall. Liam notice how Louis was unbothered by the names he was just called.

“Well this was fun but I think I should be on my way now.” Louis stood up leaving his plate of food untouched. It was only Liam and Louis in the dining room now. Liam was confused by the boy’s behavior.

“I’ll take you home.” Liam informed

“It’s okay I remember the way I’ll walk.” Louis stated

“It’s far.” Liam raised an eyebrow “I’ll take you.” Louis just said okay.

The car ride awkward. Since Louis is so not used to interacting with others be decided to mention it.

“So...awkward silence huh?” Louis chuckled

“You know what you said was wrong right?” Liam questioned

“I didn’t know they were mates...I didn’t mean to make Niall cry.” Louis said feeling bad that the Irish omega cried because of something he said. He had no idea Niall was so sensitive, bitch wasn’t the worst thing to be called.

“Why would you call him that?” Liam asked curiously. Liam saw Louis looked confused by the questions as if the answer was obvious. The boy just shrugged and Liam felt sad for him for some reason. Liam pulled up to Mark’s house when he see Jay walking over to the car.

“Hey Doc” Jay greeted with a warm smile on her face.

“Hello Jay”

“Louis what are you doing in the nice doctor’s car huh?” Jay hissed at the boy. Lou just looked down knowing his mother didn’t want him to answer. Liam heard Lou’s heart beat speed up. The omega always felt most uncomfortable around his mother.

“Well get out” she huffed. Louis quickly reached for the door handle and fell out of the car landing on the pavement. The boy’s shirt raised up letting Liam get a glimpse of dark bruises on his lower back. Jay just rolled her eyes at her son, Liam was shocked by this, wasn’t Louis part of her pack. The omega just brushed himself off and ran in the house.

“I hope he wasn’t any trouble.” Jay smile at Liam

“No not at all.”

 

“The nerves of that omega.” Zayn frowned still a bit upset at what happened at lunch.

“Calm down Zayn...but you shouldn’t have spoken to him the way you did, he is an omega.” Harry remind the black haired alpha.

“You’re defending him because you like h-”

“You call him a ‘dirty thing’ and ‘trashy’ and ‘classless’” Harry interrupted. Zayn like to let his anger take the best of him, but Harry was right omegas shouldn’t be talk to in such a way.

“Shit you’re right.”

  
Louis went by the lake to watch the sun dance on top of the water. Louis stomach growled _Why do I have to always mess things up I’m such an idiot I should have keep my mouth shut it’s only good for one thing anyway...fuck I’m hungry._ The boy looked at his reflection in the water _ugly little thing_.


	4. Chapter 4

A week went by since Louis has seen Harry or Liam part of him wish he had just to apologize. The week wasn’t too bad for Lou, only Carl come into his room one night he beat the small boy for only 15 minutes then he left. Louis upper lip was busted but it didn’t look to bad, according to Louis. Louis was headed to the supermarket, his mom gave him money to buy his body wash and deodorant. She went on and on about how she didn’t want him stinking up the place right before hitting the boy in the face purposely hitting his bruised lip. This put Lou on edge, his mother was the only one who could do that to him. Louis turn the corner and smashed into a large figure.

“I’m sorry.” Louis apologized

“Hey Louis.” Harry said. Louis looked up to see Zayn and Harry.

“Hello” Louis said shyly. Both the alphas were surprised at the omega’s sheepish behavior.

“You dropped this.” Harry said picking up the boy’s body wash, he was shocked to see it was scent repellent. Was this why Harry couldn’t place the omega’s scent. Louis took the body wash from Harry’s large hand.

“Thank you.” Louis walk to the cashier to buy for his things Harry and Zayn followed and paid for their things then they all headed for the door. The boy stared at Zayn _I should apologize._

“I-I I’m s-sorry I-I was rude to y-you and N-Niall...I-I I’m s-sorry.” Lou tripped over his words. Zayn felt bad Louis didn’t seem like an omega the last time Zayn so him but he sure look like one now.

“No I’m sorry for the things I said to you.” Zayn stated filled with guilt.

“No you were right...I’m an idiot mostly... Is Niall okay?” Louis laughed half-heartedly. Harry didn’t like the way Lou spoke about himself and neither did Zayn.

“He’s fine and I doubt that you’re an idiot.” Harry assured

“Umm...I should go.” Louis said

“Did you walk here?” Harry asked

“Y-yes.”

“From your house?” Louis’ place was pretty far from here a thirty minute walk.

“Yes” Louis raised an eyebrow. No one ever took Lou anywhere, he wasn’t worth the gas.

“That’s far.” Harry said

“I guess.”

“Would you like a ride?” Zayn asked

“Umm I’m okay.”

“Just come on…we’re not going to let you walk.” Harry chimed in. Louis nod and followed the guys to a nice black expensive car, it looked expensive to Louis.

“Where you headed?” Zayn asked Look back at Lou in the backseat

“Home.”

“Home it is.” Harry said driving off

“Why did you come all the way out here?” Zayn asked

“It’s the only one that sells the kind of body wash and deodorant I need.”

“Why do you buy that scent repellent?” Harry questioned

“Because I want to smell good.” Louis answered as it was obvious.

“You don’t smell good without it?” Zayn wondered

“No not really.”

“Omegas always smell good.” Harry stated Louis just shrugged _I’m a male omega_

“What happened to your lip?” The green eyed alpha asked

“Got in a fight.” Lou said

“What!” both alpha blurted out. Harry pulled into the omega’s home and saw a couple of alphas and betas drinking on the porch before looking back at Louis to explain himself.

“You got in a fight?” Zayn repeated

“You know how you alphas get...all hormonal and aggressive.” With that Louis was out the car and head for his house leaving Harry and Zayn speechless. They watched as a beta purposely bump into the small omega nearly knocking him down, then saw an alpha throw his beer away and followed Lou into the house with a smirk on his face. Harry wanted to go after the boy but knew he couldn’t.

 

* * *

 

Jake follow Louis into the house throwing his arm over the omega’s shoulder, Lou immediately dropped his head down. The pair ran into Jay.

“What are you guys up to?” She asked

“We’re headed to Louis’ room he's gonna show me what he bought at the store.” Jake smirked squeezing Louis’ shoulder.

“Really? The guys are about to head to Tony's place...he’s having a get together...t-those are funny... a lot of ladies are going to be there.” Jay said

“I’ll meet them there later.” Jake looked down at Louis

“Are you sure…isn’t Lacy going to be there?” Jay added glancing down at her son. Lacy was Jake’s girlfriend, the two have been dating for nine month.

“Is there a problem _Jay._ ” The alpha hissed at the beta. The blue eyed boy looked up as his mother and watch her look away.

“No not at all.”

“Good.” Jake smirked

“Well alright then.” Jay turn and walk away leaving her son with the intimidating alpha. The two made went to Louis’ room, the both sat on the edge of Lou’s bed. The boy was all tensed up.

“Come on relax and show Daddy what you bought.” Jake smiled. Lou went in his bag and pulled out the body wash and deodorant. Jake took them and place them on Louis’ nightstand.

“You want to be clean for Daddy don’t you?”

“Yes” Lou replied weakly. Jake grabbed the back of Louis head gripping the boy’s soft brown hair forcing Louis’ head to tilt up.

“Y-yes D-daddy I-I w-want to be c-clean for you.” Louis whimpered as tears build in his eyes, Jake let go of Lou. Jake kicked Louis on to the floor.

“I don’t understand Louis are you that fucking stupid you dumb bitch.” Louis stayed on the floor not wanting to move till “Daddy” told him to.

“Get the fuck up idiot.” Jake hissed. Louis jumped up quickly standing in front of the alpha “Apologize to me for being stupid now.” the dark haired alpha growled

“I-I sorry Daddy...for being an idiot.” Louis answered. Jake gripped Louis upper arms pulling the small boy closer.

“Ride me” Jake ordered. The omega quickly took his clothes off abandoning them on the ground. Jake had already pull down his jeans, Lou crawled on to the alpha’s lap. Louis stuck his index finger in his mouth to get it nice and wet then slowly pushed it in his hole to open himself up a little. Jake grabbed Louis’ hand and yanked it away seconds later “That good enough” The brown eyed alpha said. Louis was never allowed to prepare himself or was ever prepared, so Lou didn’t really understand what “preparing” was. He just believe that sex was supposed to hurt, the boy thought because he was a male omega that was the reason why. Louis would hear the other omegas talk about how amazing sex was but that was because they were girls. Louis lined his anus up with Jake’s cock and slowly lowered himself on it but Jake wrapped his arms around the boy holding him tight and shoving Louis all the way down. Lou yelled out in pain. Jake lift the boy up half way and slammed him back down on his cock. Louis was sure Jake had ripped him open but he always did. So again Louis thought it was normal.

“Don’t make Daddy do all the fucking work.” Jake roared. Lou nod his head, the older man let go of the omega and leaned back on the bed. Louis placed his small hands on the alpha’s large chest for balanced. The omega raised his body up and slammed back down on Jake, the boy found a steady rhythm though the pain was still unbearable.

“You like daddy’s dick huh?” Jake moaned, hands digging into the boy’s hips.

“Y-yes daddy...y-you’re so b-big.” Louis said, it was routine for the boy.

“Go faster.” Jake groan. Louis picked up the pace but didn’t go as fast as Jake wanted. The alpha stood up holding the small boy tight, and slammed Lou against the wall. Jake instructed Louis to wrap his arms around his shoulders and Lou did so. Jake hold Louis by the back of his thighs, spreading his legs wide against the wall. The alpha eyes went dark with lust, he’s face was inches away from Louis’.

“What do you want?” Jake growled. His beer stained breath hit Louis’ nose burning the omega’s already teary eyes.

“I-I w-want Daddy to...to fuck my p-pussy.” Louis stuttered. Once those words left Louis’ lips Jake thrust hard into the boy, Louis cried at the pain he was in.

“What do you want?” Jake roared again

“Daddy’s f-fat co-cock.” Louis whimpered

“What do you WANT?” Jake yell thrusting in harder

“D-Daddy’s c-cock.”

“WHAT DO YOU WANT?” Jake roared loud in his alpha voice

“STOP!” Louis yelled not having control over what he just said. Jake asked the omega in his alpha’s voice Louis could help but hell the truth _No why’d he say it like that_. Jake normally told Louis what to say in his alpha’s voice he has never asked the omega a question before.

“What the fuck did you say?” Jake growled

“N-no I-I d-didn’t me-mean it d-daddy...I-I’m s-sor-sorry...I w-want it I want it.” Louis pled

“You want it?”

“Y-yes Daddy I want it…I want it.” Jake smirked and let his claws break Louis skin as he dig them deeper into the boy’s thigh. Jake thrust into Louis’ hole harder and faster.

“You want it.”

“Y-yes.” Louis voice cracked. Jake use his alpha’s strength to pound into Louis, slamming his back into the wall denting the wall in a little. Louis yelled out as tears flooded his face, the boy clawed Jake’s back. Jake continued using his alpha’s strength to ram his cock into Louis’ hole, Louis was sure he was going to break his hips. The alpha roared Loud as he came in Lou. The young boy felt something getting bigger inside him it was unusual and scared Louis.

“W-what are you doing.” Louis said breathy. Louis moved his arms from the alpha shoulders and tried pushing him off, the boy was hysterical “What are you doing” Louis hiccupped, his voice gave out at the end.

“It okay...you’re okay relax.” Jake smirked eyes still dark. The alpha was knotting Lou something he’s never done before. Louis didn’t know anything about knotting, he was just in pain as something grow inside him.

“St-stop i-it…” Louis voice was hoarse, Jake slowly tried to pull out of Lou knowing it would cause the omega great pain. The whole point of knotting was to lock the alpha and his mate together. The alpha is not supposed to pull out or it could seriously harm their mate. Jake continued to slowly pull out.

“Nooooo…” Louis yelled looking down trying to see what the alpha was doing.

“Shut the fuck up.” Jake hissed. Louis started to shake violently and his eyes begin to roll to the back of his head.

“Oh fuck.” Jake mumbled and slowly pushed back in the omega and allowed his knot to go down then finally pulling out of the omega. Lou body started to go limp. Jake walk over to the boy’s bed and roughly dropped him on it.

“Let me see it.” Jake stared down at the small omega. Lou didn’t have the energy to show the alpha what he wanted. Louis tried to move but couldn’t.

“Oh come on you slut...you’re so fucking pathetic you know that” The older man rolled his eyes and hoped on the bed. He grabbed the omega by his ankles dragging him closer then flipping the boy on his back picking his hips up so his ass would be up in the air but Louis just drop back down on the bed.

“Okay lets get you some help” Jake exhaled snatching a pillow Lou had on his bed and places it under the boy’s pelvic area helping the omega’s ass stay up in the air. Jake spread Louis asscheeks apart and stick a finger in Louis’ ass helping the cum pour out of the omega’s bloody hole. The alpha watched as cum mixed with blood oozed out of Lou. After a few minutes Jake got dresses.

“You know you deserved that right?” Jake spat at Louis. Louis nod his head. The boy actually thought he deserved it, for being a dirty male omega. Lou just fell asleep for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

“We can’t just let that happen” Harry stated

“We don’t know what’s going on.” Liam argued

“They’re beating him Li.” Harry growled slamming his fist on Liam’s desk. Liam thought about the way Jay spoke to Louis and how she reacted to the boy’s fall. The alphas have been talking about Louis since Zayn and Harry drop him off home.

“It did look that way Liam.” Zayn added

“And he had a busted lip... he said ‘you know how alphas get all hormonal’ and some shit and this beta near knocked him over when he was going inside.” Harry was flaming

“You also said he said it was a fight...a fight means both parties are swinging.”

“LIAM!” Harry roared Liam growled at Harry’s tone of voice.

“I get it Harry I do but not all packs are the same as ours” Liam said sighing frustrated.

“Liam’s right it is Mark’s pack they’re all a little _rough_ that could just be they’re dynamic...fight and make up?” Zayn said thinking about how he has seen Mark’s pack fighting like animals.

“Yeah you know how many times I’ve stitched one of them up because of some fight they had and by the time I leave they’re laughing and drinking together.” Liam added. Harry thought about it maybe Liam had a point, it wasn’t like Louis behave like a normal omega.

“If you want... lets just talk to Louis.” Liam said. Liam did believe that something was off about Louis but didn’t want to alarm Harry, he knew how hotheaded the green eyed alpha could be.

“We can’t just asked him directly.” Zayn stated.

“Fine we’ll hang out with him become friends and asked question but not _directly_.” Liam said. They all nod.

“What’s going on...why are you all hiding out in here...what are you talking about?” Niall asked looking at the lads suspiciously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Louis wake up the next day at 6:00 p.m. The boy’s body was aching, Louis found the energy to sit up. The omega reached for his body wash and walked on his wobbling legs to the bathroom, he avoided looking at himself in the mirror and hopped in the shower. The blue eyed boy let the hot water hit his skin allowing his muscles to relax. Lou lather his body with the body wash and shampooed his hair. He stayed in there for fifteen minutes before making his way over to his room, the boy put on a large gray sweater with navy blue sweatpants. Lou yanked the sheets off his bed, he looked at the multiple stains covering his mattress with sorrow. The omega got new sheets from his closet and made his bed, he then walked to the laundry room to wash his dirty sheets. When Louis finished up his laundry he made his way back to his bedroom and crawled into bed ignoring his growling stomach. The boy decided he would go hunt something when he wake up.

When Louis woke up it was three in the morning, he was rather tired but he knew he had to get something to eat. Everyone seem to be asleep so Louis tiptoe to the kitchen and made himself some tea. Tea always seem to make him feel better. Once Louis was done with his tea he made his way outside heading to the forest, Lou could always catch a rabbit or find some berries.

The omega was crouching behind a bush watching a small white rabbit hopping around, he watch intently. The boy could hear the rabbit’s pulse; most omegas wouldn’t have been able to hear it but Lou’s senses were a lot stronger than most omegas, the boy assumed it was because he used them more. The blue eyed boy watched the rhythm of the rabbit, how it hoped, how it’s eyed shifted as it looked were to go next. Louis memorized this behavior and slowly moved behind the bushes, his feet barely touching the ground. Louis was good at hiding his presence and tracks. The rabbit was making it way near the bush Lou was hiding behind, just like the boy planned, so he slow down his breathing. When the rabbit got close enough Louis pounced on it swiftly grabbing it by its throat with his teeth, the rabbit died immediately. Lou made sure to always deliver a quick death to his prey, the boy hated to see things struggle. The boy grabbed some firewood and walk to the lake he sat down got the fire going and cook his meal.

It was 10:00 a.m. by the time Louis came in the house, he went through the kitchen door and ran into his mother. Jay was sitting at the head of the kitchen table drinking tea. Louis looked down as he quickly tried to head back to his room so he can shower and change clothes to get out of this place.

“Louis come here a minute.” Jay spoke. Louis walked with hesitation to his mother, heart pounding in his chest.

“Y-yes?” Louis ask stand at a safe distance from Jay

“Have a seat.” Jay kicked the chair next to her out while motioning for Louis to sit, the boy was startled by her rapid movement but he sat  down anyway still with his head down.

“How do you know that doctor you were with?” Jay questioned. Louis wasn’t sure who Jay was talking about “Oh Liam.” he picked his head up.

“Yes _Liam_.” Jay said mocking how high Louis’ voice got, the boy dropped his head back down “So? Are you going to answer me or just sit there like an idiot?”

“I-I r-ran into him w-when I-I was out.” Louis stumbled over his words his mother made him so uneasy.

“Whoring around huh what are you getting out of it?” The women laughed cynically, Louis felt a pain in his just the moment she did. The beta pulled out a cigarette and lighted it.

“N-nothing.” the small boy replied

“What a waste...so you got a heat coming up this month...I’ll give you two ice bath so you’ll only be locked in the room for one night.” Jay informed Lou. Louis nod and thanked his mother, she simply waved him off and he ran to his room. The omega was happy, he hated ice baths but not as much as he hated being cuffed to his bed and locked in his room for three days. Louis’ mom would fill the tub up with ice water and hold Louis down in the water for a minute then repeat it about ten to fifteen times.

Louis was walking to the library when he ran into Niall.

“Hey!” Louis shouted, the Irish lad turned around to see Louis. Zayn told Niall how bad Louis felt for what he said so Niall decide to give the omega a second chance.

“Hello.” Niall greeted politely not sure if he like Louis.

“I really wanted to apologize about calling you _that_ word...I didn’t mean to make you cry I’m really sorry Niall.” Lou apologized.

“I forgive you...but not all packs are like your pack we don’t talk to each other like that.” Niall stated the blond assumed that because Lou was in Mark’s pack he had a dirty mouth.

“Okay I got it.” the boy smiled

“So what are you up to?” Niall asked

“Not sure.”

“Do you want to hang out?”

“Okay” Lou couldn’t hide how happy he was that Niall wanted to hang out with him

“I was going to a store to get something to surprise Zayn...maybe you can help me”

“Alright let’s go.”

Niall walked into a store that was named XXXLove, Lou was surprised once they walked in. There were all these toys shaped like penises, there were handcuffs, lotions and balls it was all strange.

“What kind of store is this?” Louis asked, Niall laughed as they walked around the store

“You’ve never been in a sex shop before.”

“No.” Louis answered picking up a dildo the boy wondered why someone would want one of these thing, were they trying to cause themselves pain, the omega put back down the toy.  

“Are you a virgin Lou?” Niall asked raising an eyebrow

“No” Louis answered confused by Niall’s question _we’re male omegas we can’t keep our virginity_. Niall picked up a blindfold “Look at this.” Louis didn’t like the pink blindfold Niall had in his hands. The omega remembered when Jake blindfolded him while he, Carl, Ted, John and Mike all fucked and beat him when he was thirteen.

“For you to wear?” Louis asked

“No I’m gonna blindfold Zayn.” Niall smiled wide

“Alphas don’t like that...not being in control isn’t their thing...you should get handcuff so you don’t squirm so much when Zayn does what he want.” Louis thought Niall may not be obedient which could only led to pain and punishment.

“Umm...it’s not like that with us.” Niall said not sure why Louis just said what he did.

“Alphas are all the same Ni” Louis laughed at Niall’s ignorance  

The whole store made Louis uncomfortable, he didn’t get why Niall would come in here _He must be a masochist._ Why else would a male omega like sex? Lou saw some toys that looked too familiar, but he didn’t want to think about it. Louis was holding a bottle of mango flavored lube not sure what it was for and why it was flavored.

“You like mango?” Niall asked

“Ummm...not really.” Louis placed the bottle down. Niall grabbed a few more things and made jokes that Louis didn’t really get. They both headed for Niall’s car, Louis was surprised Niall knew how to drive.

“This is a nice car Ni.” Niall smiled at the nickname and drove off.

“Thank you...you don’t have one.”

“A car no...I don’t know how to drive.”

“Really...how old are you?”

“16”

“I’ll teach you.”

“Really?...thanks.” Louis smiled

“No problem.”

“Hey do you get fucked by Harry and Liam too.” Louis asked. Niall was shocked and frowned.

“No Zayn’s my mate Louis.” Niall answered a bit angry

“No like before you became mates...they all fucked you right?”

“No...I’ve only ever had sex with Zayn.” Niall was confused by Louis

“Oh wow...Really? That’s good...Are you the only person Zayn has had sex with”

“Umm...no.” Niall answered feeling uncomfortable. Niall changed the subject to something more cheery as he drove back to his place.

The two omega made their way in the blonde’s house. Niall ran upstairs to put the thing he purchased away as Lou waited for him next door. When Niall returned Louis was looking at a picture of Harry and Liam. They looked so happy both the alphas were wearing all white, smiling wide, and Harry had his arm around Liam’s shoulder.

“So what do you want to do?” Niall asked pulling Louis out of thought.

“Want to play outside.”

“Alright.” Once outside Louis notice a large oak tree in the backyard. The backyard was nice and large but no forest or lake so Louis didn’t think it was all that great. The omega did like the tree it was beautiful, Louis loved nature.

“Let’s climb the tree” Lou cheered

“What no.” Niall stated

“Why not?” Louis question already removing his shoes.

“We could fall.”

“Don’t worry I’ll catch you.”

“I don’t know” Niall was unsure

“Oh come on Ni it’ll be fun let loose your alphas aren’t here.” Louis smiled walking closer to the Irish lad.

“Okay why not.” Niall smiled it might be fun, Louis cheered and jumped up and down.

“Take off your shoes.” Niall did as told. Louis jumped up and gripped a branch while he pulled himself up throwing one of his legs over the rather thick branch. The boy waved over Niall to come up.

“Come on jump.” Louis giggled swinging his legs. Niall jumped and held on to the branch Louis helped him pull himself up. Both the omegas laughed.

“See fun...lets climb higher.” Lou smiled biting down on his lower lip hoping the blond omega will agree.

“Alright…” Niall jumped up climbing up the tree almost slipping Lou stopped the omega from falling. They made it near the top laugh and smiling.

“Oh God I can’t believe I did this.” Niall smiled heart beating fast.

“Yeah you did it...look at the view.”  Louis smiled. This was the most fun Louis has had since he was a kid.  


	6. Chapter 6

“Did he really say that?” Harry laughed

“Yup...like he’s the doctor or something.” Liam smiled wide

“What an ass.” Zayn declared still laughing. The three alpha were having a good laugh when they walked through the front door and stopped.

“Do you smell that?” Liam stated inhaling deeply.

“BLOOD!” all three alphas roared running upstairs into Zayn and Niall’s room. There stood Niall and Louis both omegas were covered in dirt and barefooted. Louis was holding a bloody cloth to Niall’s nose. The three alphas were shocked at the sight.

“What happen Baby…?” Zayn ran over to Niall replacing Louis’ hand on the bloody cloth with his, Lou flinched when Zayn came so close to him no one noticed be Liam.

“Did you do this?” Zayn hissed looking at the brown hair omega.   
“NO! he didn’t it was my fault we were play fighting and I jumped on Lou’s back and crashed my face into the back of his head.” Niall replied

“It’s not even that bad it’s just a bloody nose it’s not broken or anything.” Louis rolled his eyes not sure why alphas cared if a male omega got hurt _you guys have probably done worse to him._ Zayn glared at Louis.

“Here let me take a look.” Liam stated examining Niall’s nose

“Why were you play fighting?” Harry asked

“What else are we supposed to do…?” Louis answered casually.

“I don’t know maybe play nice and be careful.” Zayn lashed out

“Zayn Niall’s fine his nose isn’t broken his okay.” Liam informed calming the alpha.

“See-”

“Louis are you hurt?” Harry asked looking at the small boy.

“No” the omega answered a little too fast.

“I smell blood and it’s not Niall’s.” Harry argued, everyone's attention turn to the smaller omega.

“Oh god Lou are you okay.” Niall asked concerned he may have hurt the boy.

“You must have a good nose there Harold...it’s just a small scratch.” Louis rubbed his forearm through his long sleeve, Niall had accidently hit Lou were his cigarette burns were that Louis’ mother left on him before he left the house, causing it to bleed a little.

“Let me see it.” Harry started walking closer to Lou, the boy flinched back. This time everyone seem to notice. Harry stopped and watch the omega continue to rub his arm.

“You’re not a doctor Harold.” Louis joked.

“Well I am let me have a look.” Liam stated smirking at Louis. Louis looked at everyone’s eyes stick to him.

“I’m fine I’ll heal.” Louis stated confused why they cared so much. Harry looked at Louis the boy was so beautiful.

“Okay.” Liam replied

“Lets take you a shower Baby.” Zayn said to Niall. Everyone made their way out of the couple’s room.

“Hey you should go clean up as well we’re going to order some pizza, there is a guest bedroom across the hall there’s a bathroom in there.” Harry informed

“I don’t know...maybe I should go.” Louis stated unsure

“Nonsense...we want you to stay.” Liam added

“Yeah...I’ll show you the way.” Harry smiled. Louis nod and followed the curly haired alpha to the guest room. The room was lovely it had a queen size bed with bright yellow sheets with matching pillows, the walls were a cream color the floor was dark hard wood. It looked so cozy. Louis went into the bathroom to look around it was beautiful as well. Harry grabbed some towels from the closet.

“Here are some towels for you…if you need anything just ask.” Harry said. Louis walk out of the bathroom and stared at Harry, the alpha was really handsome and tall.

“Umm...do you h-have any other kind of body wash?” Louis asked

“Do you mean scent repellent?” Harry raised an eyebrow, the omega nod sheepishly “Sorry we don’t.”

“All you have is the plain ones?” Lou question

“Well yeah we don’t like to cover up our scent.”

“I guess it will have to do.” Louis took the towels from Harry and went to the bathroom. Harry’s scent was strong _He smells so good, different, shit it makes me feel weird._ Louis hopped in the shower and use the plain body wash feeling a little uncomfortable.

Louis finished showering and looked at his body in the mirror, he could see Jake’s hand marks on his hips. The omega walked out the bathroom and saw the clothes Harry laid out on the bed for him. It was a large black sweater and gray sweatpants, the boy put on the clothes and watch as they hang over him. Louis had to hold the waistline of the sweatpants to keep them from falling down. The blue eyed boy tried to smell himself to see if his smell was really that bad but he couldn’t smell anything. It was nearly impossible for anyone to smell their own scent.

Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall were in the living room eating pizza and chatting. All three alpha’s head snapped up when Louis’ smell filled the air. Harry and Liam let out a slow growl. Louis walk downstairs and made his way to the living room with the others. The boy watched as all eyes glue to him. Harry jaw clenched as he inhaled the omega intoxicating smell, Lou smelled sweet, he watch as the small boy rub the back of his neck awkwardly while holding on to the sweatpants he was wearing.

“Wow those sweats are too big for you.” Niall giggle watching Lou grip the waistline of the sweats tighter.

“Yeah do you have something smaller?” Louis asked looking over at Harry, who was just sitting there staring at the omega. Lou looked over to Liam, who gave him a small grin then cleared his throat.

“Harry?” Liam stated, the alpha seem to be in a daze.

“What?...ummm I mean...what was the question?” the green eyed alpha was flustered. Zayn and Niall laughed at Harry’s response.

“Can you get Louis some clothes that fit?” Liam asked slowing down his words to make sure Harry understood.

“Umm yeah...yeah okay follow me.” Harry got up and walk over to Lou and headed back to the guestroom, Lou follow behind.

“I have some old clothes here somewhere.” Harry looked in the closet “They should fit better.” Harry was looking around in the closet while Louis stood there near the bed.

“Oh here we go...found one.” The alpha pulled out a pair of mid-thigh length red pants, he held it up to show Lou “These should fit better.” The omega stared at the pants unsure.

“D-do you have anything longer?” Louis bit down on his lower lip.

“Oh...okay of course.” Harry walk over to the tan dressers and got out a pair of gray jeans “Here this well work.” He handed it over to the small boy “Oh...hold on.” Harry grabbed a towel and dry Louis hair with it.

“Your hair was still wet.” Harry smiled show off his dimples. Being so close to the omega allowed Harry to get a good smell of Louis, the alpha tried hard to stay in control. Louis looked up at the alpha and watched Harry’s jaw clench.

“Umm s-sorry for the smell.” Louis looked down feeling self-conscience, smelling his hand “I’ll go wash my hands” Louis tried to jet off to the bathroom but was stop by large hands holding on to his wrist.

“Louis you smell good really good.” Harry stared at the omega with lust filled in his eyes “Really good.” Harry’s inner alpha wanted the omega badly, his eyes darken. Louis watch as Harry’s eyes got shadowy and looked down at the alpha’s large hand around his wrist. Alphas only touch Louis for one of two reason to beat him or to hold him down and use him. _Harold’s nice this pack seem nice maybe it okay to ask I can ask._

“I-if y-you going to fuck me c-can I-I eat something first.” Louis said voice shaking at first. Louis wasn’t sure they’d feed him once Harry got what he wanted. The alphas and betas in Louis pack have done that to he too many times, promising the boy food only to leave him hungry and covered in cum. Jake was the only one who would always give him food if the omega did as told.

“What?” Harry snapped out of his state and let go of the small boy. Harry’s eyebrows frown out of confusion and sorrow, Louis misunderstood this for anger.

“I-I s-sorry...I can eat after.” Louis faked a smile and attempted to remove the black sweater when Harry stopped him.

“Louis I don’t want...I don’t...why...why would you say...is that what you think I want?” The alpha looked at the small omega, the boy seem to be confused by Harry’s question.

“Yes...I’m a-” Louis was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Harry.” Liam said through the close door “Can I come in?”

“Y-yes.” Harry answered a bit upset that Liam interrupted what Louis was about to say. Liam walked in the room.

“Hey.” The alpha smiled “Harry can me and Louis have some time alone please.”

“What...why?” Harry question

“Please”

“Fine” The curly hair alpha walked out of the room. Liam looked at the small boy.

“Did Harry find you some pants?”

“Yes” the omega held up the pants Harry gave him.

“Good.” The alpha smiled wide “Is there anything you’d like me to take a look at?” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“Umm nope.” Louis said rubbing his arm again

“You sure.” Liam walked closer to the omega “I thought now that it just me and you...you’d be for comfortable showing me that scratch.” Louis looked up at the alpha unsure of weather to show him his arm, Liam was a doctor maybe it was okay, but he decided against it.

“Liam trust me I’m fine I’ll heal relax alright” Louis gave the alpha his best smile. Liam thought maybe he was overreacting and that Louis was fine.

“You’re such a doctor.” Louis joked, Liam smiled.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, they all were sitting on the floor around the coffee table. Louis was enjoying himself, he eat pizza and actually having a good time with alphas.

“So how long have you two been mates?” Louis asked still shocked by the fact an alpha would chose a male omega for mate.

“It been about a year.” Zayn smiled squeezing Niall closer.

“What about you Louis you date anyone.” Liam asked. Harry looked intently at Louis awaiting the omega’s answer.

“No…” Lou laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard, Harry pick up on it and frowned.

“You don’t like the idea of dating?” Niall questioned. Louis never really thought about being more then someone’s bitch after all it was all he was here for. Maybe he would like to date someone.

“Umm...I don’t know.” _who would date me I’m just a dirt male omega_ Louis shrugged. Everyone seem confused by the omega’s response.

“Oh come on Louis you don’t want an alpha looking out for you taking care of you _helping_ you through your heat.” the blond lad smile big teasing Lou. Louis wasn’t sure what Niall meant by ‘helping through heat’. The boy just laughed at Niall ignorance.

“You're funny Ni alphas aren’t like that...if I did date it would be an omega.” Louis stated. Louis thought about it _I’d date another male omega we could treat each other nice_. Everyone was shocked by Louis did he really not like alphas, omegas are biologically designed to want an alpha for protection, love, and support.

“What do you mean alphas aren’t like that...we’re like that... _I’m_ like that.” Harry stated. Louis looked at the alphas then at Niall there was no way they hadn’t fuck Niall. _They're just acting nice I hate when alphas do that._

“Okay…” Louis rolled his eyes and laugh which left everyone confused.

“No Louis what do you mean?” Niall asked

“Umm you know alphas are overpowering, dominating creature” Louis looked down for a moment before looking back at Niall “I mean the only reason you need their protection is because of other alphas out there…” The omega shrugged.

“That not…” all three alphas stated and stop once they realized they were speaking over each other.

“That not true Louis I mean some alphas maybe like that but most of us take care of omega and even betas.” Harry said defensively

“Or most of you tell yourself that as an ego boost like Galfered Moore said ‘I am all powerful and all strength those who are beneath me I will embed in them the false idea that there is a difference between the protection I offer and the destruction I cause...I am all that matters.’” Louis quoted

“What that’s not-”

“You’ve read The Elephant in the Room?” Liam asked shocked, it was a thick book and a difficult read.

“Yes it was a good read.” Louis smiled

“Umm look Louis alphas aren’t like that we protect others because we care and don’t want to see harm come to anyone but if you’re are talking about behavior that when personality come into play. I’m really sorry you feel the way you do.” Harry said feeling sad that the omega thought so little of alphas, was that the type of alphas he knew. Everyone agreed with the curly haired alpha’s statement, Louis didn’t want to argue with the alphas. The brown haired omega was feeling a little odd and out of place, he took the last bit of his pizza then stretched.

“Sooo lets talk about something else now.” Louis said fiddling with his fingers. Liam change the subject to something a little more light, Niall made jokes while cuddling up to Zayn. Before everyone knew it Liam, Zayn and Niall fell asleep on the living room floor each wrapped up in a blanked Zayn got for everyone when the room got too cold. It was one in the morning and Harry and Louis were still up talking.

“Wow so you design planes and trains that cool.” Lou said

“Thanks I design other things as well but mostly building.” Harry smiled at the sweet boy. Louis yawned and stretched his arm up while arching his back letting a moan escape his lips. Harry bit down on his lower lip, the omega was beautiful and his smell was alluring.

“Are you tired Lou?” The green eyed alpha asked

“Yes” Louis yawned and rubbed his eyes while wrapping himself in the pink and white blanket. The boy curled into a ball as he laid on the carpet, Louis felt his eyelids grow heavy and the room blurred then went dark. Harry watch the omega carefully with joy, the alpha lend closer and sniffed the omega’s caramel brown hair then laid next to him and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Split this chapter in two...Enjoy let me know what you guys think.

Louis blank the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up, the boy felt well rested something he hasn’t felt in years. Lou realized he was in the guest room on the cozy bed, the omega sunk back down into the bed he didn’t want leave this place. The aroma of something sweet and delicious filled his nostril, Louis leaped out of the bed allowing his feet to hit the cold ground. The blue eyed boy made his way downstairs and followed the smell to the kitchen where Liam was standing.

“Morning.”

“Good morning.” the boy gave a small smile to the large alpha.

“Foods on the table it just bacon, eggs, sausage, and chocolate pancakes...oh and orange juice or water if that what you want.”

Louis made his way to the table and notice a blonde pixie cut haired girl with bright brown eyes and cherry red lips, she was thin and looked tall even though she was sitting down.

“Hi there Louis.” the beta greeted “I’m Lexi.”

“Hello nice to meet you.” Louis stated as he took a seat across from the blonde beauty.

“Wow you’re cute.” Lexi smiled looking the omega up and down “So Li is he a new addition to our pack?”

“No his part of Mark’s pack.” Liam answered making his way to the table to have a seat next to Lou.

“Really Mark’s pack I didn’t know Mark had a male omega in his pack.”

“He and my mom are mates.”

“Your mom is Jay.” Lexi raised her eyebrow

“Yes.” Louis tensed up as he continued to fill his plate with food.

“She lovely.” Lexi smiled Louis heard her heartbeat change as those words left her mouth, she was lying. Lou just smiled and eat his bacon and eggs. Liam was surprised that Jay was Louis’ mother, the same women who rolled her eyes at Louis when he fell out of the car.

“Well I better head off to work see you at the hospital Li…” Lexi got up “It was nice meeting you Louis.”

“It was a pleasure to me you Lexi.” Louis smiled at the beta. Lexi made her way out the house.

“She seem lovely.” Louis added

“She is... we work in the same hospital she’s an OB/GYN...Lexi is great.” Liam said smiling fondly.

“Do you like her?” The omega asked

“Yes but not the way you think she just a good friend and a great member of the pack plus she’s mates with Keith, another member of our pack.”

“Oh...hey where is everyone?”

“Well Zayn went to work he an artist and own a couple of art galleries he’s working on some project for some company in the States and Niall is assisting him. And Harry is at work as well.”

“Why aren’t you at work?”

“I don’t have to go until a couple of hours.” Liam informed. Liam and Louis heard a phone ring.

“Is that my phone...where is it?” Louis rushed to the living room to get his cell phone.

“Louis relax.” The alpha stated “Your cell phone is right here.” Liam handed the worried omega the bright green case cell phone.

“H-hello.” Louis answered voice a bit shaky

“Hello Louis where are you? Never mind that doesn’t matter get to the house I’m taking you for ice cream. I have great news.” Jay cheered.

“Alright.” Louis smile big, he was elated to hear his mother’s news. The boy hung up the phone and nearly leaped in the air with joy.

“Well someone just got good news.” Liam smiled at the omega. The boy has such a lovely smile, Liam was happy to see the omega this way.

“Oh me and Ja- my mom are going to get some ice cream... Can you take me home please?”

“Of course.”

Louis and Jay were seating in a booth at Summer Love Ice Cream store, the place walls were pink and white. The booth was a hot pink and there were colorful picture of ice cream on the walls. Louis got a cookies and cream ice cream waffle cone while Jay just got a plain vanilla. The blue eyed boy just smiled wide as he licked his cold dessert.

“So Louis I have great news.” Jay grinned

“Really?” Louis asked as the cold ice cream dripped down his lips.

“Yes...Mark has been working on make a deal with this alpha named Milo, who has been reluctant...Well I won’t get into the business of it but I spoke to him privately and I have setup a _meeting_ with him and you.” Jay looked at her son and plastered a smile on her face. Louis wasn’t sure what his mother was talking about, why he had to meet with this alpha. Louis was never involved in Mark’s business, the boy wasn’t even sure what Mark did.

“Me why does he want to m-meet with me?” Louis question feeling a bit odd and shift in this seat biting down on his lips.

“He found out you were my son and he’s interested in having some private time with you.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Louis looked down at his ice cream that no longer looked appetizing.

“What a male omega is good for.” Jay snapped not liking the way Louis asked that question. She sighed and ran her bone fingers through her brown hair “Look Louis you have an opportunity to be useful. You are going to meet with Milo. You are going to do what he say... okay.” The beta hissed. The omega bowed his head in shame and pouted as he let his ice cream fall on the table. Jay looked at her son thinking why he couldn’t have just been and alpha or at least a beta. The women got up and sled next to Louis

“Louis look at me.” Jay said softly. The omega looked up at his mother’s brown eyes “Louis baby don’t you want to help your pack... help _me_?” Jay smiled at Lou placing her arms around him. Louis flinched at first but then allowed himself to sink into his mother’s embrace, it’s been awhile since his mother touched him in a way that didn’t leave him in pain.

“Yes.” Louis whispered as his mother pat him on the head.

“Good...lets go.” Jay insisted

“Now?” Louis raised his eyebrows

“Yes now.” Jay said in a cold tone, Louis simple nod his head and mumbled an ‘okay’. Louis got in the car and Jay drove them to Royal Mal Hotel. It look like a very high in place. Jay parked in the garage and called a number.

“Hey its Jay I’m here...but...okay I’ll send him up.” Jay hung up the phone and turn to Louis.

“Okay Louis you are going to go to the front desk and say you here to see a Mr. Mcloft...okay.”

“You’re not coming.” Louis was worried

“No now go.”


	8. Chapter 8

Louis made his way to the hotel front door, it was beautiful, and the lobby was large and elegant. The floor was marble with accents of gold, there were large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Louis thought this place was way too nice for him to be there. The boy walked to the front desk where there stood a tall blonde haired and green eyed beta women. The beta had on a white button up long sleeve blouse and dark grey dress pants. The women smiled politely at the omega in front of her, her name tag read Sam. 

“Hello Sir how may I help you?” Sam said looking at Louis. Louis bit down on his lips nervously and fiddled with his finger.

“I’m s-supposed to m-meet a M-Mr.Mcloft.” Louis stuttered. Sam smiled at the small omega with a hint of remorse in her eyes. 

“You must be Louis.” The women wave over another blonde “This is Stacy, she will escort you to Mr.McLoft’s room.” 

“Thank you” Louis whispered 

“Have a nice day.” Sam smile then proceed to answer a phone call.

“Right this was Sir.” Stacy pointed to the elevators. Stacy was clearly an omega, she was small with big blue eyes and an adorable smile. She wear the same clothes as Sam. The omega walked Louis to the elevator, both the omegas got in and Stacy press the button with the number 13. 

The elevator ride was quiet, once they arrive on the 13th floor Louis felt his heart pound as the ding of the elevator door opened. Stacy walk Louis to Mr.McLoft room suite 102. The sound of her heels hitting the ground as they got closer to Milo’s suite almost drove Louis to have a heart attack right there.

“Here we are.” Stacy smiled ringing the bell, Louis looking down at his shoes. It took about a second for a man to open the door. Louis looked up at the large tall alpha, the man had dark brown wave short hair with a beard and a charming smile. Louis stared at the man’s blue eyes and his black suit, it looked expensive.

“Hello Mr.McLoft you guest is here.” The lady gestured to the smaller omega standing next to her. 

“Hello” Louis whispered

“Hello omega.” Milo smirked “Come on in.” The man open the door wide to allow Lou in. Lou walk slow in but was grabbed by the arm and rushed in the room.

“Thanking Stacy.” The alphas stated

“Of course Sir. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to contact room service.” The blonde omega allowed a smile to stretch over her face.

“Will do.” With that the alpha closed the door.

“Come on now don’t be shy.” Milo said still holding on the omega’s arm. Lou look around the room it wasn’t a room at all it looked more like a loft, one of the elegant ones you see in a magazine on how to design your home. There was a large flat screen television mounted on the wall and a rather large dark blue couch with a red rug on the floor. There were large ceiling to floor windows with white curtains draped over them and a king size bed with way too many different size pillow. The kitchen area was visible and clean. Louis thought the place was breathtaking.

“Wow” escaped the omega’s lips.

“Nice right...take of your clothes”

“Now?” Louis question looking at the man who was making his way to the bathroom then stopped once he hear the omega speak.

“What?” Millo asked missing what Lou said

“You what me to get n-naked now?” 

“Yes I don’t like to ask for something more than once omega.” Milo stated coldly “So now.” Milo motion for Louis to follow him. Both the lads were now in the bathroom. The bathroom was large it had calacatta marble walls and tales with an arched window that had a sunken tub in front of it. It was all too gorgeous. There was a black medium sized funnel and glass measuring cup, filled with two liters of light blue liquid, next to the tub. Louis had already stripped off his clothes and was completely naked, the boy attempted to hide his genitals with his small hands. Milo looked Louis up and down with lust filled eyes and walked closer to the omega, every step the alpha took tours Lou made the boy more nervous. The caramel haired omega wasn’t sure why he was so nervous after all he knew the deal do as the alpha say and live to see another day. Maybe it was because Louis didn’t know anything about this alpha. Milo stopped an arm's length away from the boy. The alpha extended his hand and ran his fingers down Louis chest. Louis looked at the man’s veiny hand as he touched Louis’ soft skin. Louis was happy his mother made him shower with his scent repellent **** before he came here, the boy was starting to feel self-conscience.

“You’re skinny.” The blue eyed alpha stated as he continued to touch Lou’s body moving down to the omega’s caved in stomach. Milo moved further down till he reached the omega’s hands. The alpha slowly moved Louis hands away so he may get a good look at the omega’s cock.

“Impressive.” Milo smirked staring at Louis’ member “Lay on the floor.” Milo ordered pointing to the ground. Louis quickly did as told not wanting to upset the alpha, the omega allowed his back to touch the cold marble floor. Milo stood over the omega smirking down at him, the man got down on his knees and spread the omega’s legs apart. Louis looked at the alpha in between his legs and thought he was going to be fucked right here and now. Milo reach for the funnel, this made Lou nervous. Milo shoved the end of the funnel in the omega’s anus, Louis screamed in pain as he felt the object stretch him open. A tear rolled out of the omega’s eyes. Milo forced Lou into an awkward position where his ass was hanging over his head, the boy could see the funnel sticking out of his ass. The alpha reached for the measuring cup and poured its content down the funnel, Louis felt as the warm liquid filled his insides. The man pulled out the funnel. The omega started to squirm but stopped once the alpha growled disapprovingly at him. Milo pressed the omega’s stomach to tease Lou. The boy was forced to stay in that position for five minutes but it seem like forever.

“P-p-please.” Louis begged clenching his ass hole tight, not sure if he could hold in the liquid anymore.

“Hold it for a few more seconds’ alright.” after a few more seconds Milo slid Louis into the tub. The boy flipped on to his stomach and push out the liquid from inside him, letting it empty out. Relief took over the omega as his body collapse in the tub.

“We’re not finished.” The alpha spoke pulling Louis out of the tub and turned on the water to fill up the glass cup. Milo sat at the end of the tub allowing his feet to rest in it and place the cup beside him. The alpha looked at Louis with cold eyes, Louis quickly got in the position he was put in before. Milo rammed the funnel back in the omega and filled it with the water. The alpha allowed Louis to get back in the tub and push out the water seconds after he finished filling him up. Milo did this two more times. 

“That what you call having an enema…” Milo chuckled as he stood up looking at the omega hunched over in the tub “The towels are there and your change of clothes are hanging over here.”             

Louis crawled his way to out of the tub and dried himself off then put on the clothes hanging on the door. Louis had on a small light pink laced thong with a matching pink see through bow unlined demi bra that hugged the omega’s chest and a transparent black and pink skirt that barely covered Louis bum. The boy looked at himself in the mirror this was the first time he had done something like this. Louis reminded himself that everyone has their own fetishes and this must be Milo’s. Louis did a full circle to get a good looks at the lingerie he had on, the boy was glad that all his bruises had held up but still thought his body was disgusting. Lou to a deep breath before turning the doorknob and exiting the bathroom. When Louis got out the bathroom he was surprised to see another man in the room stand next to Milo near the bed, both the alphas had drinks in their hands. This man was clearly an alpha and he looked just like Milo but with longer hair and no beard but he had some facial hair, the man only had on a white tank top and grey boxers. This allow Louis to get a good look at how large this new alpha was, he was tone. Milo too had abandoned his clothes he had just black boxers on, his abs were visible and rock hard. Louis was intimidated and scared he didn’t know this other alpha was going to be here.

“Here he is my little omega come here Louis.” Milo ordered smiling wide and waving his hand. The omega did as told and walk over to Milo and the man they both looked like they were in the mid-twenties.

“Wow he is pretty.” The man stated smirking the same smirk Milo gave Louis earlier. 

“First off that looks amazing on you.” Milo looked Lou up and down happy with the decision he made on get the outfit, the boy looked good enough to eat. “And th-” Milo was interrupted when the other alpha reach out and pinched Louis’ nipple through the bra causing the omega to flinch and whimper at the sudden attack. Milo slapped the brown haired alpha hand away from Lou.

“What’s wrong with you I haven’t even introduce you.” Milo scold

“Shit s-sorry.” the alpha bowed his head in shame.

“It’s cool.” Milo placed his hand on the back of the alpha neck playfully shaking him “Louis this is my twin brother Michael.” Michael waved at Louis, who was rubbing the nipple Michael pinched.

“Hi” Louis said softly looking down at his barefoot then looking back up at Milo “I d-didn’t know...I thought it w-was just going to be just us.” Louis stated wondering you his mother didn’t inform him he would have to  _ service _ both Milo and Michael, Louis hated group sex. Milo smirk and took another sip of the vodka he had in his glass “We’re brothers we like to share.” Milo smirk once again, his smirk quickly fade away when he saw his brother’s sad expression. 

“Michael?” Milo question knowing that his brother must have been hurt by what Louis just said. Michael didn’t answer, it was as if he zoned out. The alpha started to bit down on his nail, a bad habit of his when he felt anxious or vulnerable.  

“Michael?” The alpha repeated snapping Michael out of his state. The longer haired twin gave his brother a weak smile.

“He doesn’t want me here Milo.” Michael said soft, shaking his head while looking at his brother.

“Yes he does.” Milo answered quickly “Don’t you Louis?” both alphas turn their attention to the small omega. Louis nod frantically “Yes of course I do.” he answered. 

“See there relax...we all just need to relax. Mike get Louis a glass will you.” Michael did as told and made his way to the kitchen. Once Mike was gone Milo place his drink on the nightstand then the back of his hand collided with Louis cheek, knocking the omega off his feet.

“Come on come on you're alright.” The blue eyed man stated as he help Lou off the floor, gentle holding the omega by his shoulders.

“What you said was rude. You’re my  _ gift _ to him...don’t do it again do you understand?”

“Yes” Louis answered rubbing his cheek

“Yes what?” Milo smiled politely

“Yes alpha.”

“Good” Milo kiss Louis cheek roughly “Have a seat” he pointed to the bed.

“I got it.” Mike smiled wide and handed Louis the glass which Milo took.

“Get on the bed.” Milo ordered Louis. The blue eyed boy quickly climb on the bed. Mike watch Louis ass as the boy crawled on the bed, the thong really did suit him. Mike bit down on his lip and felt his cock twitch, he immediately push his hand in his crotch. Milo chuckled and playfully hit his brother in the crotch.

“Stop it.” Michael whined. The two alpha got on the bed with Louis. 

“Did you clean him?” Mike question looking at Louis, tempted to touch him again.

“Yes.”

“Without me.” Mike frown 

“Yes without you. Remember the last time... you tried to stick your dick in that beta in the middle of it.”

“It look like fun...I just wanted to try it.” Michael licked his lips then bit down on it as he thought about the incident. Milo rolled his eyes at his brother. The whole situation made Louis feel nervous.

“Relax Louis have a drink.” Milo handed Louis the glass then pick his up from the nightstand. Louis smell the strong musk of the clear drink in his hand, he brought the glass to his lips and allowed the liquid to fill up his mouth. The vodka burned as it raced down the omega’s throat, Louis started to cough not being able to handle the alcohol. Michael bust out laughing, snorting as he continued to laugh at the omega.

“Hey.” Milo looked at Michael then looked over at Louis “Was that your first time drinking vodka?”

“Yes.” Louis choked out lips wet with saliva and vodka. Without hesitation Michael licked the omega’s lips and chin.

“Down boy.” Milo pulled Mike away from Lou. Mike bit down on his nail.

“S-sorry.” The alpha apologize to his brother. Milo ran his thumb across Louis lips.

“Mike can be a little impatient.” The alpha looked Louis in his ocean blue eyes.

“DON’T!...don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Michael said frustrated while pouting. Milo moved closer to his twin and press their lips together and forced his tongue in Mike’s mouth. Louis was surprised he’d never seen two alphas interact in any sexual actions. The boy knew there were porn like that, he’d seen plenty of advertisement for it when Jake would make him watch hardcore “Alphas dominant omegas” porn so Louis could learn a thing or two. 

“Calm down.” Milo whispered into Michael's mouth, the alpha nod. Milo picked Louis up and placed him on his lap, the boy felt the alpha’s hard cock on his bum. 

“So you’re part of that Mark’s pack huh?” Milo asked already knowing the answer, Louis simply nod slowly.

“Speak.” Michael order moving closer to the omega.

“Yes.” Louis said voice shaky as he looked at Michael, who was sitting in front of him.

“Mike like verbal responses.”

“Is that why you’re so skinny?” The long haired alpha question running his index finger along Louis ribs. Louis didn’t know how to answer that question.

“It okay you don’t have to answer that.” Milo informed licking the omega’s earloop “Do you know what Mark wants for me?”

“No.” Louis whispered.

“Jay didn’t talk to you about it?”

“No.”

“Okay.” 

“Do they normally send you to do these kind of  _ negotiations _ ?” Milo asked 

“No...t-this is the f-first.” Louis answered with sadness in his voice.

“That’s fucked up.” Mike stated

“Yeah they’re not very good people.” Milo tist. Louis looked down in shame  _ but it’s okay because I’m a male omega I’m lucky they let me stay there. _ Louis looked down at the glass in his hand and squirmed on Milo’s lap.

“You don’t have to finish that.” Milo informed. Michael took the glass from Louis and poured it all in his mouth then grabbed Lou by the neck slowly moving his thumb to the boys pink lips forcing it in the omega’s mouth causing the boy's lips to part and his mouth to open. The alpha perked his lips and let the vodka flow out of his mouth into Louis’. 

“Swallow.” Michael ordered in a low voice looking the omega in the eyes intensely. Louis did as told and swallow the saliva coated vodka. Michael downed his vodka and squirt it out on the omega. Louis winced as the vodka hit his face and chest. Mike let out a breathy laugh that could have been considered adorable, then throw the glass at the wall causing it to shatter. Milo chucked at his twin’s behavior. Milo gripped Louis hair making the omega look up at him.

“You what my cock don’t you?”

“Yes alpha.” Michael slipped his hand under the skirt the omega was wearing, he rub Louis’ cock through the pink thong. Louis bit down a moan.

“Can I do it now?” Michael asked Milo excitedly.

“Alright go ahead.” The long haired twin leap off the bed and made his way to the nightstand opening the bottom drawer fiddling for something. When Michael returned he had a small metal object in his hand.

“W-what’s that?” Louis asked timidly, staring at the metal material.

“It a stainless steel beaded urethral plug. Really good quality.” Michael cheer smiling wide as he move closer to Lou. Milo spread Louis legs apart. Mike pull the omega’s semi hard cock out of the thong. Michael pumped the boy’s cocked hard and put the plug in his mouth, licking it hungrily. The alpha removed the metal from his mouth, saliva connected his wet plumped lips with the metal plug. Milo wiped the spit of his brother’s lips and rubbed it on the tip of Louis penis. Michael lined up the metal plug with Lou’s urethra, Louis struggle under Milo hold.

“W-w-wait...p-ppl-please.” Louis begged 

“Don’t!” Michael shouted gripping Louis’ cock hard. Louis whimpered but knew better than to try to remove the alpha’s hand. 

“Louis if you move like that it  _ will _ hurt.” Milo inform messaging the omega’s shoulder light. Michael loosen his hold and pushed the plug in to Louis’ small opening. Louis breath increased as the pressure of the metal pushing into his urethra stretched him.

“Breathe” Milo whispered in the omega’s ears. Michael continued to push the plug further into the boy till it was fully in only leaving the eight inch ring visible. Michael clapped as he rejoiced in his success. Louis felt uncomfortable with the metal inside him, before he released it both alphas were completely naked and he was on all fours. Milo rammed his hard cock into Louis pushing the omega forward taking the breath right out of him. Louis scream out but once his mouth was open Michael’s large dick was shoved into it. 

“Do it right.” Michael roared letting his fingers entwine in the boy’s hair. Louis knows he knew what to do to satisfy the alpha. The boy sucked the tip of the alpha’s cock allowing his tongue to slide under the man’s foreskin make circles around his mushroom.

“Oh...fuuuck!” The alpha growled tightening his grip on the omega’s hair. Louis relax his throat and push down further on Michael’s cock bobbing his head up and down licking the tone man’s shaft.

“Shit...you’re good at this.” Michael said through clench teeth. Lou took deep breaths through his nose as he let the alpha cock fill his mouth, Louis nose hit Michael's pelvic he pushed his tongue out to lick the base of Michael’s balls. Milo pound harder into Louis’ body holding on to the omega’s hip, the man slapped Louis’ ass hard leaving his handprint on the omega’s bum. 

“You like that huh you like me inside you greedy hole Baby.” Milo boasted lifting one of Louis’ legs up to thrust faster into the boy’s bruised ass causing Michael to start thrusting up into Louis mouth. The sound of gargling, sucking, and skin slapping skin filled the room with a symphony of groans and moans. Louis reached for his cock wanting to remove the plug it felt weird; Milo grab both of the omega’s arm and held him behind his back sinking his claws into Louis’ forearms, Lou cried as he felt his skin being pierced. Michael place his other and in Lou’s hair and held the boy down on his throbbing dick.

“You fuck love my big cock Louis...you love it don’t you fucking slut.” Michael growled still holding the omega in place while Milo spread Louis’ leg wider placing it on his shoulder. 

“Yeah he fucking like it.” Milo laughed. Lou couldn’t breathe, he wiggle and squirmed trying to get Michael to let him up for air but the alpha wouldn’t let Lou go.

“Fuck…you mouth feel good tightening around my cock...you like it that much huh.” Michael push further in. Louis face turn red and tears and snot ran down his face.

“Mike fuck let the boy breathe.” The bearded man ordered letting Louis leg drop back down on the bed. Michael still held Lou down on his cock, Milo immediately grabbed the alpha’s long brown hair roughly.

“Let. Him. Go.” Milo ordered 

“Ouch okay okay.” Michael let Louis go. Louis gasps for air and gripped his throat.

“I wasn't going to hurt him.” Michael pouted “Milo please you gonna rip out my hair.” he whined. Milo did as his brother asked the kissed him lightly on the cheeks. Louis felt Milo dick get hard inside him, if that was even possible. Milo wrapped his arm around Louis’ stomach and sat down and push the omega further down on his cock. Michael move closer and lick the slide of Lou’s face then bit the boy’s lower lip breaking skin and drawing blood. Mike suck up the blood pouring out of the omega’s lip with a hand on his still hard cock. The alpha got on his knees and palmed his large dick faster.

“Fuck...Oh God I’m gonna cu...cumm...open.” Louis open his mouth and let Michael fill his mouth with his thick hot semen.

“How do I taste Baby?”

“Delicious alpha.” Louis licked his lips

“Fuck that was hot. Swallow it all of it.” Michael whispered in Louis’ ear, Lou was happy he was making the alpha feel good. Milo pushed up into Lou’s tight hole.

“Fuck you’re tight.” Milo moaned wrapping his fingers around the boy’s throat. Michael slowly pulled the plug out half way before slamming his back into Louis, Lou let out a weak scream his voice was clearly hoarse. 

“Fuck his ass just clenched my dick so tight...Do it again bro.” Michael happy obliged repeating his act several more time. Louis’ body trembled as the foreign object rub inside him.

“I’m gonna cum...You want it up your ass don’t you...You want your ass to drink my cum?”

“Y-yes” Louis whimpered

“Beg me.” Milo groaned

“P-please...p-please alpha cum inside my sluty pussy.”

“Pussy wow that a nice word.” Michael stated smiling at the omega’s dirty mouth. Milo thrust faster and hard “fuuuck” he growled as he squirted into the blue eyed boy still pumping into Louis. Mike stocked his cock as he watch his brother’s cum spill out of the omega. Milo let go of Louis throat giving the boy some relief. Louis attempted to get up but was forced back down on Milo’s still hard cock by Michael causing the omega to scream.

“Aaahhh ouch...please w-wait-”

“I can make you  _ pussy _ feel better.” Michael stated inches away from Louis’ face staring deep into the boy’s marble eyes. Louis felt the warm of Mike breath hit his lips, Louis thought maybe Michael was about to kiss him but he didn’t  _ male omegas don’t deserve kisses  _ instead he stuck his middle finger inside Louis already filled anus. The boy tried to move away which cause Milo to sink his claws into Lou’s left side right under his ribs. The boy shut his eyes tight not wanting to cry anymore, he so desperately wanted to go to his happy place but he thought that might be a bad idea after all it was the first time he was doing it with these alpha and it seem to him that they want him to be present through the whole ordeal. 

“Look at me slut.” Michael roared wanting to look into Louis eyes as he inserted two more fingers into him, tears filled up in the omega’s eyes and slowly danced down his red cheeks.

“Beautiful.” Mike mumbled fucking the omega with his fingers in the same rhythm as his brother’s thrust. Sweat covered the three, Michael push Louis back against Milo making the two lay back against the pillows. Lou’s back stuck to the short hair alpha’s chest allowing their sweat to mix together. Mike crawled on top, hair soaking wet dripping on the omega’s body. The brushing of Mike’s hair against Louis’ stomach, as the alpha licked up the omega’s skin, tickled the small boy.   

“Is he good?” Michael question his twin “C-can I?”

“Yes he’s good go ahead Mike.” Michael pulled his fingers out of Lou and spit in his palm rubbing it on his hard veiny cock, he then lined it up to Louis’ hole. The alpha slowly started to push in the boy, Lou shook his head and whimpered when he realized what was going to happen to him.

“No...no p-please don’t it... it w-won’t fit please stop.” Louis pleaded voice still hoarse

“It’ll fit.” Michael assured as he push in harder but couldn’t get his cock in Louis.

“Fuck let me in.” The alpha growled through clench teeth. Mike tried again but made no progress, the alpha became frustrated and sat back on the bed away from his brother and Louis. 

“What are you doing?” Milo question voice breathy and panting from still pumping in the omega. Michael started biting his nails again then repeatedly slapping himself on the forehead. Milo immediately stopped moving. 

“Michael stop that...stop it and get back over here.” 

“I-I...I’m s-sor-sorry.” Louis cried upset he was frustrating the alpha  _ I can do better I can satisfy him  _ “I c-can do it.” Louis assured not wanting to be a disappointment  _ this is all I’m good for. _

Michael slowly crawled back to Louis and Milo began moving once more. Michael push harder into Lou allowing the tip of his cock to join his brother inside the omega’s rectum. Louis felt himself split open he knew there must have been blood, he could smell it after all. Mike continued to pump himself in while Louis just tried hard not to cry.

“Stop moving Milo wait till I’m in.” Mike whined

“Hurry up then.” with that Michael thrust hard into Lou pushing ball deep in the omega. 

“Alright I’m in...” Michael informed Louis, Louis was in a horrible amount of pain. Both alphas started to thrust in the omega. Louis yelled and groan, tears and snot mix with saliva covered his face. The boy couldn’t go to his happy place even if he wanted to. Michael press and rubbed Louis cock liking the squeal he would hear from Louis when he did. The men fuck into Louis savagely telling the boy how much he like being stuffed with two alpha’s cock at the same time and how his body was made for this but Lou knew all of this already. Michael finally pulled the plug out of Louis dick and the omega came instantly, it was rush and brought Lou little pleasure.

Louis hardly ever came and when he did it was always quick and pleasure less which was one of the reason he believe sex was just something painful for male omegas, something he wasn’t meant to enjoy. Louis thought it was the universe way of punishing male omegas for being male omegas, making them only good at giving others pleasure that only brought them pain because they are a failed mutation and shameful.  

The alphas came roughly inside Louis, the boy was sure his stomach got bigger with all the cum filled up inside him. 

“Don’t you dare.” Milo warned Lou thought he did something wrong but he realized the man was speaking to the long hair man.

“What?” Michael giggle guiltily

“You know what. Don’t you fucking knot him.”

“Why we could both knot him together.”

“NO.”

“You never let me have any fun.” Mike sighed  

“It’ll just hurt you, me and him.”

“But it will feel good after the pain settles.” Michael smiled wide showing off his pearly whites, slowly rubbed his cock against his brother’s and the lining of Lou’s anal walls. 

“You are just too cute but no pull out.” Milo did as told Louis was relieved when the twins pull out. The men ordered room service for them and Louis. They all ate, Louis was pretty happy they allowed him to eat. Louis fell asleep between the two alphas curled up in a ball.                                     

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait

_“Louis” a deep soft voice whispered in the omega’s left ear causing his chest to vibrate. Louis allowed his eyes to flicker open and watched as beautiful jade eyes pierce through him. The boy gave his lips permission to part but the alpha’s name got lost in his throat._

Louis eyes snapped open, his heart was racing. Sweat covered his small body. Lou removed the dark blue blanket, which was clinging to his body, away from him. He stared at the stillness of the town and let the silent fill him, the boy was on the roof of the library. It had been three days since his time with the twins and since he’d seen Harry or any of the other lads. It was around two in the morning, Louis was having trouble sleeping more than usual, he couldn’t help but think of the warm he felt sleeping between the twin alphas how their bodies felt like two furnaces. Louis hadn’t really slept next to someone since he and his mother lived in that one bedroom apartment. The boy use to curl up with his mom and let her body warmth comfort him, well until they found out little Lou was an omega then he sleep on the bedroom floor near the corner by the small cracked window that never fully closed. The omega tried hard not to think about it; how cool he was because of the stupid broken window and his feet feeling like ice and those thin sheets his mother gave him to sleep with never could do the trick, but it was a coldness Louis had got used to. After presenting as a male omega Louis got use to a lot of things that were displeasing, but that was the boy’s life. He just smiles through it.

Lately his dreams would turn into nightmares then the sound of the same voice along with the look of those tender emerald eyes would wake him up. The omega hasn’t slept in his room for three nights either; he’d just sneak off to the roof of the library. Lou just wasn’t in the mood for late night visits. The boy got up and walk to the edge of the roof. He had on an oversized white wool sweater with black baggy jeans and no shoes; his feet were cold as ice. The messy haired omega stretched his right leg out over the edge wiggling his toes letting the breeze graze between them. _I wonder if I would die if I fell from this high up...probably not might just get injured but if I somehow cracked my skull open I might just bleed out it’s not like anyone is here to help me and they most likely wouldn’t help a male omega like me._ Louis continued to dangle his leg in the air as the thought of his death attacked his mind. Oxygen sliced into the fragile boy lunge, he shut his eyes tight and saw a gorgeous warm smile with dimples shining bright. The omega shoots his eyes open and quickly moved away from the ledge of the roof, heart pounding and breath heavy. Louis’ hands clung to his sweater’s collar as he felt his chest rapidly rise and lowered. Lou turned back around to his blanket and wrapped himself back up and curled into the fetal position.

* * *

 

“Harry you alright?” Liam questioned. Harry had made his way into Liam office and let his body go limp on the older alpha’s peach colored couch. Harry mindlessly gazed at the golden patterns diamond shapes on the ceiling, the flash of sea blue eyes tickled his thoughts. The scent of sweet honeysuckles filled his nostrils and warmed him causing a gentle hum in his chest but it was quickly replaced with the stench of synthetic leaves from scent repellent. The alpha’s brows frowned.

“Harry!” Liam shouted.

“What?” Harry asked confused at what was being said and where he was before it all dawned on him.

“I’m sorry Li what were you saying?” Harry sat up while running his long fingers through his curly locks.

“Just want to know if you’re alright mate.” Liam stared intensely at what seem to be a troubled Harry.

“Oh nothing I’m fine really… have you seen Louis lately?”

“Is that what’s bothering you?” Liam got up from his office chair and walks around his desk then lend against it as he stared at the younger alpha.

“No no.” Harry looked up at Liam “I was just wondering if you’d see him around that all.” Harry’s heart rate picked up a bit.

“I haven’t seen him.” Liam crossed his arms and raised a brow at Harry.

“What did he say when you dropped him off?”

“He was excited about going to get ice cream with his mother...like I told you the last time you asked.” Liam uncrossed his arms and allowed them to rest on his desk.

“Right.” Harry gave a weak smile. The older alpha stared at his friend with sympathy.

“While I’m free for the rest of the day do you want to go look for him?” The short haired man asked. It was noon and unless it was an emergency Liam wouldn’t be going back to work.

“No Yes yes I do, just to see what he's up to...that’s not weird.” Harry stood up happy about Liam’s suggestion.

“Well it is weird but you like him so it’s fine. Let’s go look for him.”

* * *

 

“Hey Louis” Louis heard a familiar voice shout out to him, the boy turned around to see his Irish friend. Niall ran over to the smaller boy and embraced him. Lou was surprised by this but manage to return the hug. The blonde hair omega couldn't help but wonder if Louis got smaller.

“Hi Ni.” Louis smiled pulling away from the other omega.

“Where have you been?”

“Home mostly.” Louis lied. After what happen when he arrived home, after his encounter with the twins, how mad Mark and his mother were and the punishment he received. Louis didn’t want to be anywhere near home.

“Oh okay what are you doing now?” Niall asked hoping Lou had no plans for the day. The boy thought about it he had no plan and hanging out with Niall might help him forget about his worries.

“Nothing just walking around.”

“Good you still want to learn how to drive?”

“Yes” Louis cheered as his eyes widen with joy.Lou and Niall were in the Irish lad’s car; Louis sat in the driver’s seat hands cling to the steering wheel. The two omegas were in an empty parking lot, Niall thought it would be best if there were no cars for Lou to crash into.  

“Okay now take your foot off the brakes.” Niall instructed. Louis did as told and felt as the car move forward, he smiled from ear to ear as he turn the wheel to the right to make a right turn.

“Good job.” Niall cheered. Louis wasn’t sure why the other omega’s praised made him so happy. Every time the Irish lad told Louis he did a good job or pats him on the back a sudden feeling of bliss would bathe over him.

“Wow Lou you’re good, you should have seen me my first time driving I was all over the place it was terrifying.” The older omega chuckled at the memory of him driving on curves.

“Ready I can’t imagine you being bad at anything.” Louis laughed along with Ni and punches the blonde omega on the arm playful.

“Ouch.” Niall moan Louis’ pinch was a bit too hard. Ni rubbed his arm.

“Oh sorry Ni.” Louis couldn’t believe how fragile the Irish lad was. After all it was just a light tap according to Lou. _Why is he being such a baby I’m sure his alphas get hormonal sometimes and need to let off some steam that just the way alphas are._  

“No it’s alright I was overreacting.” Niall lied smiling wide ignoring the ache in his arm.

“Oh okay... So how is everyone? Liam? Zayn? Harold?” Louis smiled trying to make conversation but really he couldn’t help but wonder about Harry.

“Fine mostly. Liam’s been working. Zayn is stressing himself over this project he has to complete for Art Crawl but he's going to do a great job I don’t know why he worries so much.” Ni sigh thinking about his lover “And Harry been a little space lately while more than usual.” the Irish omega laughed when silly Harry came to mind “Everyone mess you not more than me though.” Niall cheered batting his blue eyes at Louis. Louis felt bad for Niall, if Zayn was stressing out Lou knew what that meant, he was going to or already taking it out on the male omega.  Lou smiled back at Niall. Looking way from the lot he accidentally swerves the car causing Niall heart to jump.

“Eyes on the road!” Niall shout

“Oh fuck sorry.” _I’m such an idiot._ “You should satisfy your alpha if he is so stress.”

“What?” Ni couldn’t get his head around Louis’ personality.

“I’m just saying you are replaceable.” _you’re a male omega you’re lucky an alpha wants you as a mate but you’re still a dirty male omega he could just get a real omega and you’ll go back to being the house bitch_. Louis thought he was helping Niall out he didn’t say all the things he wanted to tell the other omega. He had a feeling Ni maybe a bit sensitive which was a bad thing to be as a male omega. Ni whimpered his feelings were hurt when _replaceable_ left Louis’ lips.

“I don’t what to talk about this.” Niall whispered curling into himself.

“I could help you I know what alphas like I’m really good at that stuff. You just got to be a good dirty little slut.” Louis said all casual like this was a normal conversation. The brown haired boy wondered if Zayn trained Niall or maybe Niall worked by different rules because he was a mate, but he was still a male omega. Did that matter?

“I don’t what to talk about it Lou!” Niall shouted upset by Louis, he just remind himself that the omega was part of Mark’s pack and their vulgar foul mouthed people, who could use sensitivity training.

“Trust me Niall I know-” Louis continued on hoping to give Ni some good advice.

“LOUIS!” the blonde yells. Louis saw the red in the omega’s face, Niall was clearly outraged.

“Sorry.” Louis whispered. Lou just wanted to give the older omega some kind of help, he knew what it was like to have an alpha frustrated and hormonal come and uses you. The boy just wanted to tell Ni he understood and offer the Irish lad some types. Types like finding a happy place to go to in your mind whenever Zayn want fuck him and beat him or how not to resist or fight back, that only made things worst. The caramel haired boy thought Niall had it lucky he only had to deal with one alpha while Louis had alphas and betas to put up with.  

“Let’s just never talk about Zayn and I relationship okay. I like you Lou I really do and I want to be friends. I mean you’re different than anyone I’ve ever met and I think that’s great mate. So let’s just talk about something else alright.” The blonde omega gently place his hand on Louis shoulder.

“Alright.” Louis beamed Niall called him a friend. Louis made a mental note not to bring up Niall and Zayn’s relationship. Louis knows he’s good at doing what he’s told. Lou did feel a bit sad that Niall and him couldn’t talk about the things they had to put up with as male omegas because he knew it would lead to a conversation about Niall’s relationship.

 

* * *

 

“Where is he?” Jake hissed

“Who?” Jay rolled her eyes at the alpha who was clearly throwing a temper tantrum, something she was use to with Jake.

“Louis.” the large alpha frowned

“I don’t know out whoring I guess.” the beta chuckled

“He hasn’t been in three days.” Jake declared through clench teeth

“So what Louis wanders around all the times.”

“Don’t fuck with me!” Jake roared in his alpha’s voice, frustrated and upset. Jay was straddled by this and quivered under his voice. Alpha’s voice didn’t work on betas the way it worked on omegas. Betas are only stunned by it. Jay squint her eyes in angry as she stared at the alpha.

“I need to see him.” Jake smirked in his dominance over the beta women. Jay happily returned the smirk causing the alpha to wipe his off his face.

“You know I don’t think you father would care about the other guys but I wonder how he would feel no no what he would do if he found out his only son was fucking some dirty male omega. And after he took the time to set you up with that girl. What do you think he’ll do? Huh?” the beta stepped closer to Jake. The alpha bowed his head in submission.

“Look son…” Jay cupped the side of Jake’s face, the alpha lean into the motherly touch “Louis never stray for too long.” she smiled warmly, the man returned the smile.

“Oh and one more thing baby don’t ever use your alpha voice on me.” Her voice went cold.

“Yes mum.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Sorry Harry I should have got his number.” Liam exhale disappointed at himself. It was already so late the sun was down and Li felt defeated.  

“It’s alright Li. I didn’t even know he had a cell phone.” Harry spoke voice fill with sorrow. He and Liam try to find the gorgeous blue eyed omega but had no luck. The curly haired alpha felt awful, they looked at the library and they even drove by Louis’ house only to be let down. Harry couldn’t explain this need to seek out the captivating omega; it was similar to an unquenchable hunger burning in his gut. Liam could since Harry’s anxiety so he offered the younger alpha a comforting smile.

“Hey look we’ll see him again trust me.” Liam turned the doorknob allowing him and Harry in their home. Once they made their way to the living room both alphas were surprised to see Louis sitting, legs folded into a pretzel, on their sofa. The two omegas were wrapped in a large black and rosy blanket hanging over their shoulder.

“Hi Li. Hi Harry welcome home.” Niall greeted with a widespread grin on his face.

“Hello Harold and Doc.” Louis giggled playfully. Harry could have sworn his heart leap out of his chest when the smooth sound of Louis’ snicker hit his eardrums. The alpha couldn’t help but permit his dimples to shine.

“Hello Niall. Lou.” The good doctor smirked at the two.

“Hey. What are you guys up to?” Harry cocked his brow and moving closer to the pair.

“Nothing really.” Niall smiled menacingly. Seconds later Zayn come through the front door. He had on a stitched collar white shirt that shows off his tattoos and black skinny jeans with dark gray vans. Lou couldn’t help but think how attractive the alpha was. The blonde omega jump off the couch and lunged into his mate’s arm. The coffee eyed man place a gentle kiss on Niall’s plumped pink lips. Louis stomach cringed at sight of the other male omega receiving such affection.

“Welcome home.” Niall stated in a soft warm voice as he hugged his alpha taught.

“Good to be home Beautiful.” Zayn carried Niall bridal style to their loveseat and place the omega on his lap, stroking Niall’s back and kissing his neck. Louis was unsure of why he was so bothered by the way Niall was being treated. Louis wanted to know why an alpha would treat a dirty male omega like that or why anyone in their right mind would take an omega male for a mate. Lou really wanted to asks, maybe the answer would get rid of these weird feelings he was feeling, but the boy know he was not to talk about Niall and Zayn relationship so he didn’t.   

“So where have been?” Harry smile sweetly at the small omega beside him.

“Home.” Louis returned the alpha’s smile.

“Just relaxing.” The alpha joke

“Something like that.”

“How’s your mother?” Liam asked watching Lou carefully, remembering her expression as she watched the omega fall to the ground. Louis wasn’t sure why Liam was asking about Jay. The thought of his mother made Lou feel uneasy, the boy couldn’t help but think about the caning he received from her as a punishment. After Mark’s conversation with the Twins, that left him none too pleased, Louis was bent over Mark’s desk naked as his wrist were tied together behind his back and Lou was punished for the displeasing job he did with the twin alphas. At least that what the caramel colored hair omega was told by his mother but in reality the Twins were upset at the fact that Louis was wearing scent repellent, which they didn’t find out till Milo ordered the boy to take a shower when he wake up. Michael and Milo were outraged and felt insulted but they didn’t express that to Lou, they just simple question the omega on who told him to use it. Once the pair found out it was Jay they scold the beta and assured Mark whatever help he wanted from them it definitely wasn’t going to happen. Jay informed her alpha it was the boy’s fault that Louis was rude to the Twins. Mark promise Louis a punishment for messing with his business and Jay delivered it. Everything was still pretty tense at the house, Louis’ mom and Mark has been arguing too much.

“She’s fine.” Louis fiddled with his fingers. Harry notices the uneasy in Louis and pat the boy on the head causing Lou to flinch. Harry quickly removes his hand feeling sad and rejected.

“Well that’s good to hear.” Liam knew Louis wasn’t being completely truthful.

“Can Louis spend the night?” Niall asked out of nowhere.

“Yes of course.” Harry blurted out barely letting Niall finish asking his question. Niall laughed and squirmed in Zayn’s lap.

“Not unless we have his mother’s or their pack leader permission.” Liam inform, that was the custom of things.

“What why he slept over before.” the older omega pouted crossing his arm in protest.

“Yes and that wasn’t right… you know that. To house an omega without his pack leader or parents ‘okay’ is inappropriate.” Liam adds on.

“Really?” Louis question he has never really needed someone permission to go or stay anywhere before, no one cared what Louis did mostly. Harry was puzzled by Louis statement, the omega made it sound as if that was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard.

“Yeah really it’s custom.” Harry stated

“Oh” Louis rolled his eyes at the large man. The curly haired alpha’s jaw clenched his inner alpha wanted so bad to discipline the omega for that eye roll. **_Shit I’d like to put him over my knee_** Harry couldn’t help but think, Liam felt the same way. Alphas long to discipline and protect omegas and betas. Omegas wanted to be protected, disciplined, be taken care of, praised and cuddled. Beta could go either way, they could lean more to being a protector or wanting to be protected. Louis had a completely different definition of discipline and punishment. It wasn’t spankings or loving alphas’ scolding that omegas craved for. It was brutal bone breaking, skin tearing, large deep bruises and bloody beatings. The small boy’s bum just finished healing from that horrible caning. Lou has a very high pain tolerance that was higher than some betas.

“Will that’s pretty fucking stupid but if it’s _custom_.” Louis mocked. Harry’s inner alpha roared. Niall chuckled at Louis sassiness; Zayn lightly squeezed his omega’s arm in attempts to reprimand him. The raven haired alpha didn’t care for Louis attitude to a rule made to protect omegas. Niall whimpered in pain as Zayn held the spot where Louis had punched him earlier.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn stated conserved

“Are you alright Niall?” Liam chimed in going all doctor mode. Niall simple shook his head and heal on to his arm.

“Niall let me see it.” Zayn asked rolling up the blonde’s sleeve. Niall quickly gripped the alpha’s hand and shook his head looking down in shame.

“Niall please show us.” Harry said in such a soothing voice that made Louis cheeks turn a crimson color, but Lou couldn’t help but find it all odd that alphas would care about a male omega maybe it was because Niall was so beautiful. Ni continued to shake his head.

“Niall let me see it now.” Zayn scold. The omega let go of his alpha’s hand and allowed him to lift up his sleeve which revealed a small fist size red and bluish bruise.

“What happened?” Zayn was irate. Niall shivered under the alpha’s tone

“I-I...it was it was...I” Niall thought about lying but knew it wouldn’t have been believable “It was an accident.”

“I punched him it was totally playful I didn’t know Ni bruise so easily.” Louis stated shifting the attention away from Niall.

“WHAT!” Zayn growled. Louis was unbothered by the alphas tone and everyone noticed.

“It was an accident Hun. I swear he was playing around he didn’t mean it.” the omega pleaded. Zayn was on his feet, body filled with rage at the thought of someone hitting his omega, walking tours the small omega on the couch. Liam grabbed the angry alpha’s arm and Harry leaped in front of Zayn. Louis didn’t understand why everyone was so work up it was just a small bruise.

“It’s not even that ba-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Zayn hissed in his alpha voice. Lou snapped his mouth shut and bowed his head down to the enrage alpha. Louis was frightened he knew what came next when an alpha uses there alpha voice.

“ZAYN!” Harry and Liam shouted simultaneously.

“You need to back off now.” Harry stated through clench teeth holding back a roar.

“He needs to leave.”

“What no Niall said it was an accide-”

“We agreed that no one violent was permitted in this house. Right Liam?”

“Yeah but Louis an omega.” Liam frowned

“A violent omega.” Zayn declared.

“Zayn please.” Niall whimpered

“He’s not violent.” Harry protest

“Really because last time I check he _play_ fights which left my omega with a bloody nose and now he punch Niall leaving him bruised. I’m not going to let my mate get hurt. Niall is the one that’s part of **_our_** pack not Louis.”

Louis listened to the alpha talk about him now this was something familiar to Lou, a room full of people talking about him or at him be not to him. The boy felt sad and small _“You should keep your mouth shut slut it’s only good for one thing you know that right Lou?”_ _“Keep your mouth shut and legs open bitch.” “You should shut up you useless cum whore.” “Shut the fuck up.”_ words that Louis has heard filled his head, the fragile boy didn’t know why he always made things bad. Louis did what he normal does; he let a smile paint his face then stood up rubbing his soft fluffy hair.

“Zayn’s right I’m not part of this pack so I should go...I’m sorry about hurting Niall.” Louis smiled wide pushing the hurt to the bottom of his throat and the back of his mind. Lou made his way to the front door.

“No Lou.” Niall whined

“Louis wait.” Harry called after the boy.

Once outside Harry gentle touch the boy’s shoulder that caused the omega to flinch, something his body was condition to do. The green eyed man painfully withdraws his hand.

“S-sorry.” Harry stared into the small boy’s hypnotizing blue eyes “Zayn’s just a bit over the top and hot headed.”

“Yeah I can see that but I should get going.” Louis smiled warmly at the alpha.

“Okay but I can’t let you walk in the dark I’ll take you home.” Harry was sad at the thought of bring the omega home after spending little to no time with him.

“Could you take me to the library instead please?”

“It’s the library closed at this time.” The alpha was puzzled by Louis’ request.

“I know.” the boy smirk. Harry couldn’t help but agree.

The ride was nice Lou explained to Harry there was a room on the third floor he’d like to sleep in sometimes. The alpha vocalized his concern and asked if he could accompany Lou tonight, the boy said yes because how could he not with Harry showing off his pearly whites and charming dimples. The parked in the garage near the building and the two made their way to the back of the library.

“Here we are I just have to.” Louis jump up and pulled down the latter.

“Do you always do this?” Harry questioned as they made their way up the latter to the stairs.

“Yup.” Lou giggled. Once the omega got to the window he crawled in and smiled at Harry. the worry was clearly painted all over the curly haired alpha’s face. Louis unlatched the locks on the window so it could open wider, the boy knew there was no way Harry was going to be able to squeeze in the way he did. The large man couldn’t help but notice how bendy and flexible the omega was. He climb through the window and grinned at Lou.

“This is breaking and entering.” Harry joked

“Yes yes it is...come on.” Louis grabbed the alpha’s large hand. Harry smiled brightly at the warmth of the omega’s small hand filled his. The alpha watched as the omega dragged him to a back room past several bookshelves, he stared as the beautiful boy removed a brick from the old rundown wall and took out a key with a blue ribbon tied at the end of it. Louis unlocked the rusty door and allowed them in.

“No one comes in here so I’ve decided to claim it as mine.” the boy cheered. Harry stared in amazement of the room it was small but cozy with pink and purple blanket on the floor and two stacks of books along with four or five stuffed animals. There were three large puffy pillows and one small one with four unlit candles on a low shelf. The room was cute and warm with a small window high up on the wall allowing the moonlight to sparkle through.

“Wow Lou did you do all this?” Harry asked

“Yeah I sleep here sometime, well here or the roof.”

“Don’t your pack mind that you’re not home safe aren’t they worried about you being gone all night?”

“No not really i don’t think they notice much it’s a big pack so.” Louis shrugged and hand the key on a nail poking out of the wall near the door then walked over to the blankets and wrapped himself in.

“You’re just going to stand there?” Lou smile. the boy had no idea why he was so comfortable around Harry was it his inviting scent or those loring jade eyes of his. Harry stared at the small omega for a moment how cute he looked laying there in his fort. The alpha kicked off his shoes and laid next to Lou wrapping himself up, the blankets were so warm and soft.

“That’s not really an excuse not to know where an omega in your pack is. Lou it’s dangerous for omegas to be out alone like this anything could happen.” The alpha warned. Louis just shrugged and played with his hair, allowing his finger to twist in it. Harry wish he knew what the omega was feeling but he couldn’t really sense it, the omega’s scent repellent hid more than the boy’s scent it blocked anyone from picking up his chemosignals.

“So what’s your favorite book?” Harry looked over at the stack of different size reading material trying to lighten the mood.

“I don’t really have a favorite book but one of the ones I like is Onces More by Kevin Witherroms.”

“Well what that about?”

“It’s a science fiction love story about this alpha, Alfred, who’s a space pirate and all he does is steal and break hearts, he get away with it because of his smooth talking and slick ways. But it’s not his fault he’s had a pretty fuck up life thank to his mother, total bitch.” Louis thought about his own mother he wasn’t sure why she was doing the best she could, Lou knew he didn’t make this easy or her “Any way he meets this red hair omega, Leo, with sparkling baby blue eyes…” Louis smile wide recalling the book and it’s adventures “Who’s this rules follower but he see Alfred for who he really is kind and sweet someone who wants to be loved and Alfred sees Leo for who he is brave and strong but lonely so they travel through space together.” Lou pictured every moment of the book.

“What happens in the end?” Harry stared deeply into the omega’s eyes

“Oh Leo dies.”

“What! What kind of story is that?” Harry frown and pout his dark pink lips, Louis thought angry Harry was cute.

“Leo dies saving Alfred right before he died he told his alpha he would see him once again in their next life. Then 50 years later in London This alpha named Alan is running away from some thugs and hops on a train laugh and when he looks up he see a sparkling baby blue eyed omega sitting across from him. It was amazing and beautiful.” Lou chuckled.

“Wow that is some interesting stuff...beautiful love.”

“Yeah it was.” Louis looked up at the moonlight shining in the air.

“Lou do you want to hang out tomorrow, with me?”

“I don’t think Zayn would like me being in your place.”

“Zayn didn’t mean that stuff he said and I’m sorry he used his alpha voice on you he just got a temper but he’ll get over it. Plus it’s my place too so if I want some to come over then they can.”

“Well alright than.”

“So that’s a yes...we can go out to eat or something.” Harry grinned

“Yes that sound fun Harold.” Louis heart jumped and his stomach knotted, he wasn’t sure why but it made him happy.

“Good you know you can call me Harry right?”

“Okay.” Louis bit down on his lower lip and Harry clenched his jaw at the sight.

“So say it.” The alpha smiled at the adorable omega.

“Harry.” Louis whispered softly. The dark brown haired man chest felt heavy as his name lift the boy’s rosy lips and he moved closer to Lou.

“I was thinking it can’t be safe for you to be here alone all the times Lou...Lou?” Harry looked down at the omega, who was fast asleep. The curly haired lad wrapped his arm around the omega’s small frame and sniffed his soft brown hair. The scent of synthetic leaves hit his nostrils and burned in his throat. **_I got to get you off those scent repellents._**        

        


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> was going to make it two chapters but made it one long one instead

"Zayn please.” Niall pleaded “It doesn’t really hurt and it was an accident Lou apologized and-”  
“Apologized he didn’t seem as if he cared like leaving you bruised is no big deal and that was the way he act when you got that bloody nose. Babe I understand you like him but... I don’t know.” Zayn declared frustrated.  
“Zayn stop...Niall can you give us a minute please.” Liam stated. Niall looked at Zayn for approval, the alpha nod and the Irish lad left the room.  
“Liam I know what you’re going to say and I’m not-”  
“Do you think what you did was okay?” Liam asked interrupting Zayn. The Bradford lad didn’t like it when Liam would speak to him as if he were a child.  
The brown haired alpha knew all too well about Zayn’s irritability and how it got worse when it came to the matter of his omega. When alphas mate and bound they get extremely predictive over their mate add that with the dark haired alpha’s already bad temper and things can get really bad really quick.  
“What I did... he punched my omega Li his violent and we agreed no one violent is allowed here. I mean Mark’s packed their...their just too wild.”  
“What you did-”  
“What I did was protect my omega!-”  
“Zay-”  
“And you’re just treating me like some monster!” Zayn shouted  
“You’re yelling.” Liam informed walking closer to the angry alpha.  
“I’M NOT YELLING!” Zayn slammed his fist against the living room wall. Liam ran over to the other alpha and grabbed both his wrist, Zayn tried to pull away but couldn’t. Liam backed the Bradford lad against the wall. Zayn push and jerk his body around trying to break free from the other alpha’s hold but it was no use Liam was much stronger than he was.  
“Calm down Zayn.” Liam said softly, holding Zayn’s arms across the dark haired man’s chest.  
“I am...But you keep-” Zayn murmured  
“You yell at an omega Zayn you used your alpha’s voice on an unbound omega.” Liam stated “Do you think that way okay?”  
“I-I…” Zayn looked down for a moment and a sudden upsurge of awareness came over him “No.”  
“You don’t have to like Louis but you have to remember he is an omega and that matters. Whether he act like one or not he's an omega and you can't do that. Plus here are reason why people act the way they do. And there are better ways to handle things... we’ve talk about this Zayn you can't let your anger get the best of you.”  
Liam already knew how to calm Zayn down and the raven haired alpha hated that sometimes. Having Liam be the one to calm him not being able to do it himself made the alpha mad, well more disappointed in himself. Zayn knew he had a bad temper in some ways it was why he was so adamant about their no violence rule.  
When the alpha was younger he would throw terrible fits, kicking and shrieking, which was one of the reason everyone was pretty sure Zayn was going to be an alpha. Though there was plenty of people who wish he wouldn’t be, an alpha with a temper could be dangerous. It was quite difficult to hang around other children who weren’t going to be alphas. The coffee brown eyed lad rage did get him into a lot of trouble and left him isolated; So when he was eight and met Liam, the only one who seem to know how to deal with the troublesome kid, Zayn was happy.  
“Okay.” Zayn whispered. Liam let go of the now calmed alpha, he could sense Zayn’s anger fading away.  
“Now got check on Niall.”

* * *

 

Louis was home, Harry drop him off and told him he would be back to pick him up in four hours. The two exchange numbers and parted. The omega was elated this was the first time Lou has felt this way; he made his way to his room. The boy could hear Jay and Mark yelling.  
“WE NEEDED THEM JAY!” Mark deep voice carried throughout the house.  
“Well we just have to figure something else out yelling at me isn’t going to fucking fix anything.” Jay spat back.  
“What the fuck are we going to do then the Lexins’ pack are a punch of assholes. We need those fucking twins for the transport. You said you could make it work and you didn’t.”  
“Oh fuck you I was doing you a favor okay. Look I’ll just talk to those twins again I’m very persuasive so don’t you fucking worry about it you just sit here and BITCH to someone else alright.”  
“Bitch! you better watch your mouth-”  
“Or what? Or what? You’re going to find someone else to deal with this shit.”  
“Don’t you fucking forget what I’ve done for you and your son.”  
“And don’t you fucking forget what I’ve done for you! But if you want a ‘Yes’ bitch go out there and you find one and I’ll leave but remember we work better as a team so let get back on the same page so we can make this money.”  
That was the extent of the argument Louis hear, he wasn’t interested in being a part of what was going on so he made his way to the bathroom to shower up. On his way Lou ran into two omegas, they pinched their nose when Louis walked by “What’s that stench.” The girls chuckled and glared at Louis. The male omega dropped his head down in shame and quickly ran to the bathroom and hopped in the shower and grabbed his body wash.  
When Louis was finished with his shower he wrapped his bright blue towel around his small waist. He stared at his ribs and collar bones poking through his skin. The boy walked over to his room and thought about Harry come to get him in four hours, his heart beat started to speed up. As soon as Louis stepped into his room his heart stop as he laid eyes on the tall large scary alpha sitting on his bed. Lou stood near the door frozen not wanting to move before the alpha said to. The omega’s room was dark because it was near the back and a couple of trees outside blocked most of the natural light from getting into Louis’ bedroom. The blue eyed boy watched as Jake leaned forward and turned on the lamp. The new found brightness in the room allowed Louis to clearly see Jake. The alpha was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that hugged his body, showing of every cut of his muscles, with dark blue jeans. Louis couldn’t help but think how much bigger Jake had got since the first time he sneaked into his bedroom. That seventeen year old boy was now a fully grown intimidating alpha. The small boy stared into Jake's darkened eyes and watch as his thin lips curved into a smirk.  
“Close the door and lock it.” Jake ordered. The boy nearly tripped over his own feet rushing to shut the door and lock it behind him. Louis turned around to see the alpha on his feet with a beer bottle in his right hand.  
“You know Louis Daddy had a bad week. A very bad bad week. I had to deal with some block heads that try to fuck with my shipment then Dad yelled at me.” Jake looked over at the small boy and took a sip of his nicely cold budlight. “I won’t bore you with the details. The point is when I came here to this room…” Jake gestured to the entire room his movement caused Lou to flinched. “I came here to relieve some stress and guess what?” The alpha paused staring at Louis, who hadn’t moved an inch. “You weren’t here. So I was a bit upset but I had shit to do and business to fucking get done. And I decided to check in some other time but when I did come back. Do you know what happen?” Jake questioned walking closer to the omega. “Do you know what happened?!” Jake asked again taking a step closer with every word. Louis bow his head but the alpha gripped the boy’s face squeezing his cheek, causing his lips to pucker, and forcing Lou to look up at him. “You. Weren’t. Here.” Jake hissed through clench teeth eyes filled with rage. The omega’s body jerked as Jake balled his fist and punched the boy hard in his stomach successfully knocking the air out of Lou. The omega fill to the ground and curly up into a ball as his body quivered in pain.  
“YOU WEREN'T HERE!” The older man howled at Louis.  
“I-I I’m s-sor-sorry.” The boy whimpered.  
“Get up.”  
“S-sorr-”  
“GET UP! YOU STUPID BITCH!” Jake screamed and rolled his eyes then clutched Louis up by his shoulder. The towel stayed abandon on the floor leaving Louis naked and vulnerable, clinging his stomach tightly as if to hold himself together. Jake looked up and down at the omega’s trembling body and lust filled him up instantaneously.  
“Do you think that was fair to Daddy?” The alpha questioned speaking to Louis as if he was so toddler.  
“No Daddy.” Louis replay  
“This is what you're here for to serve me. Right?”  
“Yes Daddy.”  
“Say it then.” Jake ordered  
“I’m here to serve you Daddy.”  
“I’m an alpha and I had to fucking wait around for some dirty trashy male omega’s availability.”  
“I-I sorry alpha.” tears stinging Louis’ ocean blue marbles.  
“Tell me what you are.” Jake used his alpha voice. Louis hated when Jake did this.  
“I-I’m a d-dirty worthless male omega bitch whose only purpose is to be f-fuck and used l-like the disgusting whore I am.” Tears burned in the naked boy’s eyes. The alpha grinned in delight.  
“Again.”  
“I’m a dirty w-worthless-”  
“Cock slut.” Jake interrupted add on to Louis’ humiliation.  
“I’m…I’m a-a dirty w-wo-worthless c-cock slut male omega bitch whose o-only p-p-p...purpose is to b-be fuck like the d-disgusting wh-whore I am.” Louis sniffed, this was the hundredth time Lou was made to say those words but it hurt saying it in this moment. The boy could sometimes say it without it hurting at all but this time was different. Louis thought about Niall and if he was ever made to say such things too.  
The cruel alpha snickered at the broken omega in front of him and ran his enormous rough hands up Louis’ chest, smirking the whole time.  
“Heard you were with those twins. They’re grown men. I know they’re into weird shit but I bet you liked it huh bet you liked get fuck by those two grown men huh?” jealously laced in Jake’s voice as his hand was wrapped around Louis neck tightly. “Heard you couldn’t satisfy them.” the man lean closer to Louis ear. “You’re a bad boy.” he whispered menacingly. Those words felt like a knife to the omega’s eardrum. Before Louis could even whimper at the harsh words the omega was push down on his knees. He wailed as his bony knees crashed to the hard floor.  
“Open.” Jake demanded as he unzipped his jeans releasing his semi hard cock, the alpha pushed it against Louis mouth. The boy allowed his jaw to drop and took the alpha’s penis in his mouth. Jake let out a grunt as the wet warmth of the omega’s mouth wrapped around his shaft. Lou bobbed his head to get Jake’s cock nice and wet, he felt as the man thickened in his mouth. Jake looked down at the small omega and watch as his cheeks hollow when sucking and slurping up his throbbing dick.  
“Fuck yeah just like that bitch…” The alpha groaned.  
Louis licked around Jake’s tip, sucking it and pushing it down his throat.  
“This is what you did to those twins huh?” The dark haired alpha parked. Louis felt a cold wet sensation run down his scalp and slid down his face and back, the boy shivered. Jake emptied the rest of his bublight on top of the blue eyed omega’s head. He gripped Louis hair with both hand and pounding into the omega’s mouth. Louis could hardly catch his breath as Jake fucked his opening.  
“Oh fuck gonna gonna cum down your fucking throat slut.” The alpha roared forcing Lou to stay in place as he filled his mouth up. Louis heard glass shatter and assumed it was the beer bottle. Jake yanked the small boy by the hair and dragged him to the bed, lifting him and bending him over. Lou yelped when he felt claws dig into his hips, his legs wobbled and kicked.  
“Stop that.” Jake demanded. Louis stopped kicking but he couldn’t bring himself to stop his legs from shaking.  
“I said stop.” The alpha slapped Louis’ bum twice causing the omega to bit back a whimper.  
“I’m s-sorry Daddy...I-I can’t…please don’t b-be mad.” The fragile boy begged unable to stop the trembling of his legs.  
“How are you this fucking useless?” Jake push Louis completely on the bed then flipped him over on his back allowing the large bluish red bruise to be visible. The alpha spread Louis’ legs wide; he loved how flexible the omega was. Lou surveyed as the alpha removed his shirt remanding the boy how big he was. Louis wasn’t sure why but the image of the green eyed alpha came to mind and without thinking he snapped his legs shut, enraging the already angry alpha. The outraged man laced his hand around the omega’s neck and squeezed.  
“You’re being a bad boy Louis Daddy doesn’t like that.”  
Louis felt his head grew heavy and he began to see black dots as his vision blurred tell everything went dark.  
Louis fell in and out of conscience occasionally seeing the blurred figure of Jake twisting his body in awkward positions and fucking into his sore hole hard. The boy could smell the arousal and musk of the alpha as his sweat dripped on Louis aching body. The brown haired lad wasn’t sure when it was over but when he awoke Jake was gone and his body was sore. Gathering his strength Louis manage to sit up, he felt a sticky substance on his stomach and between his legs but Lou already knew what it was. Every muscle in the young boy’s body ached as he move to the edge of the bed and let his legs dangle off it. Louis looked back at the nasty blood stains and semen cover sheets on the bed; he knew he had to wash them. He looked at the time it was eleven o'clock and Harry would be here to pick him up in an hour, the omega quickly got up on wobbly legs and head to the bathroom. I have to get clean up before Harry comes.  
Thirty minutes had gone by. After his shower Louis put on a long sleeve black turtleneck shirt on with black skinny jeans, which were bit too big for his frame, and grey toms. After make sure none of his new bruises were visible, grateful Jake didn’t hit him in the face, Louis decided to wait for Harry on the porch. The boy ran into his mother on the way out the door, she was leaving the house as well.  
“Oh good new Louis the twins agreed to see you again. You are to accompany them during their rut...We’ll talk about it later I have business to tend to.” Jay stated hastily.  
“But-” Louis protested  
“But what?” Jay glared at the frightened boy, her look felt like daggers piercing through Louis.  
“Ahem M-my h-heat.” was all the boy manage to get out.  
“Gee Louis their rut will be before you’re heat so don’t worry about that. I’m not an idiot I know birth control doesn’t work doing heat.”  
“Okay” Louis whispered and bowed his head.  
“Aren’t you going to thank me for fixing your mistake?” The beta hissed  
“Thank you.”  
“Fucking halfwit.” With that Jay was out the door, slamming it behind her causing the door to hit the blue eyed boy. Louis just made his way to the porch and heard his mother chuckle as she entered her truck. He sat on one of the porch chairs and brought his knees to his chest while adjusting his turtleneck make sure his nasty hand shaped bruise was out of sight. Louis hid his bruises so people wouldn’t know he was a bad boy and had to be punished for it. It was bad enough he was a male omega, he didn’t want to be seen as a bad one. One who couldn’t do as he was told, one that was so stupid that he mess things up all the time and made it easy for people to hate him, and one who was such a burden that he had to be punished to remember to be good. A lesson he never seems to learn. The crackling sound of tires running along gravel dragged Louis out of his thoughts. Louis raised his head to see Harry’s car, Lou literally leaped out of the chair and ran to the car. The boy wasn’t sure why he was so excited, was it because harry was here or that he was getting out of that house. The curly haired alpha wanted to open the passenger side door for Lou but didn’t get the chance. The small omega had already made his way in the car.  
“Everything okay Lou?” Harry questioned, puzzled at the Louis actions.  
“Yup I’m fine so what’s the plan for today?” Louis said with a sense of urgency. Harry smiled wide.  
“Buckle up first.” The dark brown haired man ordered. Louis quickly did as told, biting back a whimper at the sudden movement. Harry frowned when he smell that scent repellent bouncing off of the omega.  
“Um actually we’re going to have lunch with Liam, Niall, and Zayn.” Harry informed. Unfortunately the young lad didn’t hear a thing the large alpha said he was too busy staring at the gorgeous man beside him. Harry had on a white v neck shirt with dark blue jeans and black boots. Louis couldn’t help but watch Harry’s curly lock bounce as the alpha ran his fingers through them, the curve of his face along with the movement of his jaw and plumped rose lips as he spoke. Lou just absent mindedly gazed into his sparkling green diamonds.  
“Louis?”  
“Oh what sorry I wasn’t listening…” Stupid idiot listen to the alpha this is why you get punished. “Sorry it’s just your face is just ridiculously perfect.” Louis giggled as he bit down on his lower lip. Harry’s whole face turned red at the omega’s complement.  
“Why do alphas get all the perks...oh yeah because you’re alphas.” the boy rolled his eyes. Harry’s jaw clenched tight.  
“No you’re beautiful and perfect and wonderfully different.”  
Louis tensed up at the alpha’s complements; he was sure how to feel about them.  
“Um what did you say we were doing?” The small lad asked wanting to change the topic.  
“Oh we’re going to this small cafe for lunch with Liam, Niall, and Zayn. I was thinking we all could get to know each other better.” The large man informed. Harry knew if he and the omega was going to be together at all he needed his packs approval, well he didn’t need it per say but he wanted it.  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea the last time Zayn saw me he wanted to rip my head off.” Louis raised a brow. Harry’s gripped on the steering wheel tighten.  
“NO Zayn not like that really he’s a good guy he’s not mad at you and you did nothing wrong.” The green eyed man rambled, brushing back his curly locks.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.” The alpha grinned.  
The car ride was rather silent. Louis was going over a list of things not to do in Zayn’s presence; he didn’t want to upset anymore alphas for today. Don’t touch Niall, don’t be a smart ass, don’t be rude, be a good boy, and don’t touch Niall. Louis repeated over and over again.  
“Lou?...Louis?”  
“Huh?...” Louis hadn’t realized the car was parked in front of a small dark gray and brown building.  
“We’re here.” Harry gave a sheepish smile. The alpha quickly made it to Louis side to open the door for the boy. Extending his hand out to Louis hoping to assist the omega out of the the passenger seat, Louis allowed his hand to slide into the man’s hand. The smoky brown haired lad felt the warmth of Harry’s hand and they touch his palm to palm, a feeling he wasn’t use to. Louis winced when he got out the car his body was aching all over he knew he should be resting right now. The pair walked to a small area in the back where Niall and Zayn were sitting on purple cushioned chairs.  
“Louis.” Niall cheered jumping up from his chair and embracing the other omega, Louis held back a whimper as the blonde lad wrapped his arms around Louis sore aching frame. It felt as if metal pieces were slowly penetration through Lou’s skin. The boy could have sworn he heard his muscles screaming for help. Lou didn’t returned Niall hug reminding himself not to touch the delicate blonde omega. Smiling hard and jumping in the air Niall didn’t seem to notice his affection for the smaller omega went unreturned.  
“Hi Ni.” Louis gave Niall a weak smile.  
“Hello Louis.”Zayn smiled wide “I’m sorry about las-”  
“It’s fine all is well.” Louis interrupted shifting nervously in the dark haired alpha’s presences.  
“Where is Liam?” Harry stated guiding Louis to his seat.  
“He said he would be running late.” Zayn answered. Everyone took their seats around the dark wooden table.  
“So what would you gentlemen have this evening?” A tall red haired hazel eyed beta waiter greeted.  
“Hey George how’s it going?” Zayn smiled at the beta.  
“I can’t complain can I start you mates off with drinks.” George smiled bright. The man locked eyes with the brunette omega within an instant his eyes filled with lust and his mouth watered as he staring at the small omega. The scent of arousal beam off his body like flying ticks.  
“Humm…” The beta cleared his throat. “What did you say you were having?” George jaw clenched as his face inflamed at the embarrassment. He knew there was no playing it off with two alphas in the room; they must have got a clear sniff of his body’s betrayal. Everyone at the table notice the red haired lad reaction once he laid eyes on the blue eyed omega. Harry couldn’t help but let a warning growl escape his lips effectively resulting in the stiffening of the beta. Mine Harry’s inner alpha roared, it took all the curly haired man strength not to shout that word out. There was an awkward silence that hung over the room demanding to be noticed.  
“I’ll have strawberry lemonade.” Niall stated breaking the silence.  
“Alright.” George said looking at the Irish omega then at Zayn awaiting his order, face till a bright red.  
“I’ll have a sweet ice tea...Harry?” Zayn asked the curly haired alpha trying to get him back to reality.  
“I’ll have the same.” The large alpha hiss still feeling possessive over the lovely omega sitting beside him.  
“Okay and you?” The beta brought his focus back to Lou, trying to compose himself.  
“I’ll have a glass of water please.” Louis smiled politely at the nervous beta in front of him.  
“Of course I’ll be right back.” George face was completely red he bumped into to a large figure as he turned around.  
“Oh sorry.”  
“It’s fine George can you get me a glass of water too.” Liam grinned  
“Yes right away.”  
Liam was in his scrubs and Louis had to admit it was quite flattering on the tall alpha and that baby blue made his brown eyes sparkle, he really was a handsome alpha.  
“Hey Liam.” Zayn greeted  
“Hi Li” Niall greeted  
“Hi Liam you look really good in those scrubs.” Louis complemented.  
“Thank you.” Liam smiled warmly at Lou. A hint of jealousy waved over Harry as he balled his fist up tight, tell his knuckles turned white from the lack of blood flow.  
“Excuse me I have to go to the loo. When George comes back order me a double bacon burger with lightly peppered fries alright.” Liam stated at Harry, who simply nod not quite over the jealousy raging through him at the moment.

* * *

 

“Are you fucking crazy?” Jake hisses at Jay.  
“Nice to see you too Jake what are you complaining about this time.” Jay tilts her glasses down looking at the overworked alpha as she continued to type on her black Toshiba laptop.  
“Louis-”  
“Close the door please.” She sighs closing her laptop and removing her glasses as she seat back in her office chair. The alpha damn near slam the door shut as he brought back his attention to the beta.  
“I have a lot of things to get done here today Honey could we just talk about this later.” The women massage her temples out of frustration.  
“No I want to talk about it now.” Jake demand  
“Well have a seat.” Jay gestures to the chair across from the black wooden office desk in front of her.  
“No.”  
“Okay then let's make this quick what’s you problem now?”  
“Louis is going to be with the twins during their rut? Is that true?”  
“Yes.”  
“WHAT! WHY!” The alpha slams down his fist on the table.”  
“Hey mind the desk alright...And that what the twins and I agreed on you know we need their help. That shipping company they own you know what that can do for us.” Jay informed smiling at the thought.  
“But their rut you know how dangerous that is Louis could go into heat and end up knocked up-”  
“That’s not going to happen and I’m not wasting my time discussing Lou’s medical history with you to explain why it won’t.”  
“But they could unwillingly bound Louis and that would be bad for us he’ll have to go live with them and he’ll be theirs so no more making deals using Lou or.” Jake stopped once he notices the look on Jay’s face the look of indifference.  
“Oh I get it the rut isn’t the deal you promised them Louis. You promise them that Lou could be their omega.”  
A devilish smirk crawls on the women face as she stares at Jake. She cross her legs and allow her bony hands to fold over on another above the knee.  
“It’s a win win situation for everyone.”  
“What about me huh?” Jake stood up slowly.  
“You better learn to like fucking that girlfriend of yours.” Jay stated venomously. “My son-”  
“Don’t call him your son like you give a shit about him.”  
“I am thinking about him. His always wanted to be a mate now he can. The twins like him and he’ll only have to deal with the two of them, after all the twins only like to share with each other no one else. No more you and those other boys. They’ll take care of him there and he’ll be out of my hair. I’ve spoken about with you father, he thinks it a great idea and I’ll talk about with Louis later on tonight. He’ll be so happy. So we’re done here.”  
“You bitch-”  
“Wow calling your mother a bitch really is that why mommy dearest left you. And aren’t you supposed to bound that omega of yours soon. It would be horrible if she found out you were cheating on her with some male omega. She may break things off and ruin her packs relationship and ours. What would you father do to you if that happened.” Jay stated arrogantly. She stood up making her way around the desk to Jake. Wrapping a warm hand around his neck she kisses his cheek motherly.  
“Why don’t you train that girl to do the things you like in bed huh you had to have known Louis wasn’t going to be around forever? I really am trying to help you Honey. Everything is going to be fine, better even, for all of us.” Jay allows her thin fingers to lightly caress the side of the alpha’s cheekbone. Jake falls into her touch, a mother touch.  
“Okay mum.” Jake cloaks his arms around the beta as if she would leave him at any moment.

* * *

 

“Jesus Christ! Louis what are you doing in here.” Liam shouts standing at the urinal mid piss.  
“Nice cock.” Louis tilts his head forward to get a good look at the alpha shafted and red tip as yellowish liquid pour from his urethra splashing down into the opening of the urinal.  
“Louis! Don’t-”  
“No it’s big clearly a shower...right? Hopefully.” Louis couldn’t help but think if Liam was a grower and how painful that would be; he was already quite massive soft.  
“Louis what are you doing in here.” Liam question embarrass.  
“I have to use the loo and-”  
“This is the men's room.” Liam state interrupting the omega.  
“I’m a man.”  
“No I mean you know what I mean omegas use the ladies.”  
Male omegas were made to use the ladies’ room to protect them from any harm.  
“I know but I also wanted to ask you a question. You being a doctor and all.” Louis smiles looking as Liam shakes his immense cock then zips up.  
“Oh my gosh.” Liam sighs as he sees Louis inspecting him, eyes glued to his privates. The alpha walks over to the sink to wash his hands and Louis follows. Bumping into the man as he stops as he reaches the sink.  
“Oh sorry.” Louis apologizes moving to Liam right side not giving him much room to move. The tall alpha’s elbow jabbing Louis’ arm as he washes his hands.  
“What’s your question Lou.”  
“What’s rut I-I mean how do alphas get during rut?”  
Liam frowns out of confusion with Louis inquiry. Looking up at the boy through the dirty mirror Liam saw the look of worry in the omega’s face as he chews his lips.  
“Why do you ask?” Liam turns to face Louis.  
“I just want to know.”  
“Umm...Well-” Liam stops once he notices the rosy area around Louis neck, hiding beneath his black neckline. Without hesitation Liam pulls down the boy’s turtleneck, revealing an ugly hand shape bruise. A low snarl vibrated through the alpha’s clenched teeth.  
“What happened?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments I hope you enjoy the read:D

_“What happen?” Oh god Liam’s mad he knows I’m a bad boy now... his going to tell Harry._

Louis pulled his turtleneck back up to hide the discoloration and scrubbed it lightly.

“Oh it’s nothing I got punished...you know how things go.” Louis gave a polite smile and shrugged nonchalantly. Liam was completely baffled. He knew omegas get punished but that was to help with omegas’ need to be disciplined. Spankings and scolding were what omegas received, not being strangled.

“What Lou-”

“Liam I think we’re getting a little off track here. Rut remember. How are alphas during them?” Louis interjected the concerned alpha, not wanting to hear Liam ask what he did wrong to deserve those bruises.

“Who gave that to you?” Liam snored pointing at the omega’s neckline, Louis coward. The small boy was already on edge after his encounter with Jake, he didn’t want to make any more alphas mad today.

“I was a bad boy.” Louis looked up at the alpha hating to admit it. “But I’m good now. I learned my lesson.” Lou said casually as he shrugged his shoulder and beamed widely. _Alpha’s mad at you his mad you make everyone mad. Stupid slut try to deny Daddy what he want._ Thinking back to when he shut his legs close from Jake, Louis mentally slapped himself. Liam was horrified by the small boy’s conduct. This was something completely unacceptable. The alpha took a couple of deep breaths, trying to think clearly.

“How about this Lou...You come to the hospital with me for lunch and I’ll tell you all about rut.” It took all of Liam strength to relax his lips and faked a smile.

“But I thought we were having lunch here with Harry, Zayn, and Niall?” the small omega questioned biting down on his lower lip. Why did Liam want to have lunch at the hospital?

“I’ll just tell them we’re leaving they’ll be alright without us.” the large alpha tiled his head to the side hoping the abused boy would agree. Louis toyed with his fingers while chewing down on his bottom orifices.

“W-what about Harry?” Louis asked not sure why he craved to be around the emerald eyed alpha so gravely. Liam wasn't sure if bringing Harry was a good idea, he undoubtedly had a thing for Louis and things could get bad if Liam didn’t handle this situation with a clear head and delicacy.

“I’ll have him meet us there a little later.” Liam placed a tender hand on the boy’s shoulder allowing their eyes to meet “Okay?”

“Okay.” Louis cheered. Looking into the alpha’s puppy dog eyes how could he say no.

“Okay good.”

Liam shepherded Louis out the bathroom and made his way to the other lads.

“Give me a second.” Liam whispered in the omega’s ear. Harry couldn’t help but cringe at the sight of Liam lips so close to _his_ omega’s earlobe as his hand rest on the young boy’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing it considerably. What was this all about? What was this newfound intimacy those two were sharing? Niall, Zayn and Harry exchange looks. A frown took over the curly haired alpha’s face.

“Har-”

“What’s going on here?” Harry angrily hissed, glaring at Liam. If looks could kill Liam was sure he would be six feet under at that very moment.

“We’re going to have lunch at the hospital.” Louis informed with a grin on his precious face. Everyone at the table frowned both out of confusion and curiosity. The younger omega watched as everyone facial expression change, was he being idiotic again. Lou eyes trailed over to Zayn and saw the knot between his thick dark brows. His eyes shifted to Harry, who was already up on his feet, he seemed so tall and unpleased. _You idiot now Harry’s mad._ Louis couldn’t help but take a step back in fear of being strike.

“What?” Harry stated narrowing his eyes.

“Harry can I speak to you, for a moment? Alone.” Liam warned not liking the younger alpha’s tone of voice.

“Fine.” the envious man pouted. Crossing his arm he followed behind Liam.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Harry parked at the other alpha.

“I believe Louis is being abused-”

“WHAT!” Harry growled interrupting Liam, walking back into the cafe before being grabbed by Liam bulky hands on his biceps pulling the irate alpha back outside.

“What are you doing?” Liam interrogated, turning the huge alpha around to face him. The anger and damn near murderous rage was clear to see in the alpha’s eyes. Those jade green beauties had turned into a peck black. “Harry?” Liam surveyed as the Harry’s breathing grew heavier and his nostrils flared. “Harry stop it.” it was clear to Liam that Harry’s alpha was taking over; The increase of the curly haired man heart rate, his claws slowly revealing themselves. Liam tightened his grasp on the alpha.

“Harry STOP!” Liam used his alpha voice. Using an alpha’s voice on another alpha normal would enrage another alpha. They would feel like their masculinity was being challenged but because the two alphas are such good friends and knew each other well, plus the fact that Liam was unofficially their pack leader, Harry calmed down. Liam knew how to handle his alphas.

“I knew it Li I knew it...I’m going to talk to Louis.” Harry whistled, eyes turning back to those familiar green.

“No”

“What do you mean ‘No’?”

“I mean no I know you’re angry right now believe me I am too but I’m taking him to the hospital to examine him.” Liam seized Harry’s jaw forcing the still distressed alpha to look at him.  “You, Zayn and Niall we’ll meet us at the house then we’ll have a sit down with Lou.” Liam instructed.

“I’m coming with you I want to know whose hurting my-Louis.” Harry hissed through clenched teeth, possessiveness laced in his voice, as he attempted to make his way back in the building to Louis but was once again stopped by the stronger alpha.

“Harold.” Liam used that low voice of his that was so soft and caring. Harry was helpless to it.

“Alright.”

 

* * *

 

The small omega looked around the white room; it was so clean and neat. The walls were covered in heath posters and a picture of the digestive system. Louis couldn’t help but focus on one in particular. It was about eating ‘The Healthy Way’, there was this picture of what clearly was an omega girl with a long red mane and honey gold eyes with, what seem to Lou, a fake smile plastered on her face as she heal a shiny red apple in her right hand. She looked so spoiled and uptight with her nails done and her make on. The girl remind  Louis of Beth, she was an omega in Mark’s pack that Louis never cared for, same red hair and fake smile with that cheap ornament red lipstick on. Beth once lied on Lou, telling Mark Louis was the one who ate the chocolate cupcakes Jay made for the guys when it was her and the other omegas. Louis insisted it wasn’t him but Mark ended up breaking his left arm. It took a about five days to heal, which was a lot faster than any omega would have recuperated.

Louis shook the memory from his thoughts. He shifted around on the bed as he sat on the edge, feet dangling. Unsure of why he was in this room, Louis fidgeted with his fingers. He hated hospital it just reminded him of the worst moment of his life when he was told he was an omega, when everything change. The drumming of shoes scuffling tales invaded the boy’s eardrums pulling him out of his thoughts. The alpha strolled into the not too small room and took a seat on the stool and rolled over to Louis. Lou hear a faint vibrating and examined as the good doctor retrieve his cell phone from his lab coat and quickly put it away. Liam sighed it was Harry calling again.

“Did you enjoy the burger Lou?”

“Yes it was delicious.”

“Good.”

“Liam what are you doing? I thought we were just going to have lunch. Then go and met Harold”

“I just want to check you out make sure you’re not hurt...and I brought this.” Liam pulled out a white tube with red and purple stripes decorating its cover. “To help you heal.”

“Okay.” the boy mumbled as he pulled his collar down exposing the bluish red hand print around his neck. “So do alphas get more aggressive than normal during rut?” Louis inquired.

“Yes more animalistic, I guess, there is this compulsion to breed. It can cause one mind to cloud good judgment which is why alphas are required to take ‘Alphas Sex/Heath/ and Decision Making’ classes. Can you take off the sweater please?” Louis thought back to his time in school he remembered it being fun but once he moved in with Mark, he had to change schools. The alpha pulled some favors and got Louis into classes with four students or less. He also wasn’t allowed to take any omegas’ health classes. He never spoke to anyone and eventually left school when he was fourteen. One day Mr.McDealson force Lou to given him fellatio, saying that was all he wanted but he ended up pinning the boy down on the cool lifeless classroom floor and penetrating him and insisting it was Louis fault. _‘You did this to me with that body of yours.’ ‘I see the way you look at me you slut…you’re just craving for it.’ ‘This is your fault.’_ The small omega just apologized to the teacher than limped his way home and never went back. No one seem to mind him no longer attending school, Louis honesty thought school was to easy anyways.     

“Wow really? Is that’s what you’re like during rut?” Louis paid no attention to Liam request.

“Yup…now can you take this off?” The brown haired man tugged on Louis’ sweater.

“Umm.” Louis wasn’t comfortable with Dr. Liam’s request. He enveloped his arm around himself protectively. After all to Louis no one was going to shelter him but himself. “No” the blue eyed boy whispered as he brought his legs up on the small bed and pressed his knees to his chest. _Stupid, ugly little thing do as alpha says._

“Why not Lou?” Liam was worried the boy must have had more injuries. Louis didn’t want to take any piece of his clothing off; he didn’t want Liam to go all ‘alpha’ on him. He knew how alphas got hormonal. Louis wouldn’t mind helping Liam relieve some stress after all Liam was nice, for an alpha. The brown haired man had given him food without him doing anything to deserve it. _I should make alpha happy._

“Are you hurt anywhere else Louis?” The doctor asked placing his hand on the omega’s knee. The young boy straightened out his legs and sat up right. He rolled up both his arm sleeves showing off his the dark discolorations also shaded like hands around his forearms. Liam jaw clenched as he swallowed his wrath. What happened to his boy? What were these punishments?

“Was this part of the punishment?” Liam raised an eyebrow as he stood up and examined the boy’s battered arms. Louis nod. The alpha ran his fingers down Louis right arm and gently squeezed.

“Does that hurt Lou?” Liam continuously squeezed.

“No they don’t hurt at all.” Louis assured.

“Are you sure?” Liam found that hard to believe.

“Yes I’m sure.”

“And you don’t want to take off your sweater?” Louis shook his head.

“Are you hurt anywhere _else_?” Louis shook his head again. Lying to the alpha, Louis’ body was covered in welts and bruises.

Liam took the white tub and squirted its content into his palms warming it up and spreading it on the omega’s arms, then bandage them up.

“Could you?” Liam motioned to Louis’ neck. The boy pulled his turtleneck down further. Louis recoiled as Liam’s large hands reached for his neck; this broke the alpha’s heart. The heat of the large man’s hands send chills down the omega’s back. Louis shut his eyes as he permitted himself to enjoy Liam’s touch; no one has ever touched him this way before. Liam felt like a furnace. Lou thought back to the twins and the warmness of their skin touching his.

“Louis why were you punished?” The brown eyed alpha inspected as Lou fell into his rubs. So he continued to massage the omega’s neck.

“Umm I hadn’t slept at home for about four days.” Louis responded eyes still closed appreciating the pleasantness of Liam’s hands. Liam felt the vibration come from Louis throat while he palmed the boy’s neck.

“Louis this isn’t okay. This isn’t punishment it’s abuse…” Liam warned pulling his hands, reluctantly, away from Louis. The boy whimpered at the sudden loss of the warmth the alpha was providing. His eyes snapped open out of confusion and his brow frowned. Liam could see the misunderstanding on the small omega’s face.

“Ummm.” Louis wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t really understand what Liam was chatting about. _But I’m a male omega...I...I…is this a trick._ “I’m a male omega it’s okay.” Louis said nearly inaudible, if Li hadn’t used his alpha hearing he would have messed it.

“What…” the doctor was flabbergasted, his eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline. What did Louis mean by that? Why would he even say that? “What do you mean?” Liam interrogated. “Louis that’s not a reason for you to be all beat up like this. It doesn't matter if you're a male omega, Lou no one should be treating you this way…” Liam couldn't believe this, he watched as Louis crawled into himself again. Pressing his knee to his chest and wrapping his bandaged arm around himself. “Omega abuse female or _male_ is illegal and taken very seriously.” Liam placed a hand on the fragile boy’s shoulder before quickly removing it once Louis jolted away from him. A sharp pain pierced through Liam’s heart and echoed throughout his entire body.

The omega let his forehead rest on his knees. Why was Liam saying these lies, was this some trick? Louis enter life everyone he has met has remind him about his place in his world. He was a dirty male omega who deserved nothing more than punishments and a few fucks, that was all he was good for. Why would Liam try to make him believe something else? _I’m a dirty worthless cock slut male omega bitch who’s only purpose is to be fuck like the disgusting whore I am... I’m a dirty worthless cock slut male omega bitch who’s only purpose is to be fuck like the disgusting whore I am._ Louis uttered those words, which were told to him a million time over, to himself.

“Louis?” Liam stared at the broken omega shaking in front of him. Louis felt the bed padding dent in as the large figure joined him on the bed. Liam gripped Louis shoulder, they felt scrawny. The boy felt as mattress fell beneath him and was replace with a pair of thighs. Long large arms enclosed his frame squeezing him tight, Liam heart burnt when he felt how weightless Louis was it was as if Liam had a child sitting in this lap. Louis tried his best to squirm away from the doctor; he wiggled and tried to pry the alpha’s hands of him. This was something Louis long learned never to do but seating there in Liam’s lap after the man had said those things to him made Louis want to escape.

“It’s okay Louis…” Liam stated keeping the omega safe in his hold “You’re a good boy.” Louis shook his head frantically and continued to attempt to skirmish out of Liam’s grip. The boy’s back pushing off Liam’s chest repeatedly, his nails digging into the alpha’s flesh as he tried to remove Liam’s arm from around him. A pair of legs kicked wildly hitting the bed as while as Liam’s own elongated legs. The doctor still kept his embrace; he wanted so desperately to comfort the omega. It was in an alpha’s nature to take care of an omega in distress, and omegas longed for the comfort and the warmth of an alpha. Liam knew Louis would resist his hold but he didn’t anticipate this much of a struggle. Ten minutes had gone by Lou was hysterical shaking his head and jerking his body, Liam almost lost his grip several times but he continued to hug the boy and assure him he was ‘good’.

“You a good boy Lou such a good boy.” he informed over the grunt sounds and heavy breathing coming from the small omega. Fifteen more minutes drifted by before Louis had tired himself out. He allowed his muscles to relax, paining as they unclenched, and let his head rest on the alpha right shoulder and his back touch Liam’s bulky pectorals (feeling the doctor’s chest rise and fall as he breathed.) Louis’ eyes felt a weight on them, his breathing dawdled down, and his body ached. He wanted nothing more than rest at that moment. The omega could hear the muffled sound of Liam smooth voice like sweet nectar to a bee Louis followed it into a peaceful slumber. Liam realized things maybe a lot worse than he thought, for an omega to behave in such away. How hard Louis fought against an alpha’s touch. Liam was great at consoling people; he could make alphas melt in this hold, and he has. Liam gave permission for a sigh to breakthrough his lips as relief washed over him once Louis wondered off to sleep. At that very minute the good doctor wanted nothing more than to fix whatever situation Lou may be in.         

                 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

“Where the fuck are they?” Harry parked legs shaking as he sat on the couch.

“What’s going on Harry?” Niall asked mouth full of fries as he sat with his legs folded on the floor and his plate of food sitting on the coffee table. Harry had them leave the cafe in a haste, ordering food to go instead of sitting down and having lunch together like they’d planned. Niall was confused with the whole situation. Why did Louis go off with Liam? Why Harry so pissed was, was he jealous?

“Yeah Harold just tell us what’s going on I can smell all that anger in the air. So what’s going on...huh?” Zayn question as he sat next to his omega. Harry chewed the inside of mouth with a permanent frown on his face.

“Lou’s… Lou is being abused.” The irate alpha stated through clenched teeth. A look of horror took over the couple’s faces. Did they really hear what they just heard?

“What!” Both Zayn and Niall said simultaneously.

“Yeah that what Li told me...I fucking knew it.” Harry jumped off the couch and started pacing around, fist clenched up to his side.

“Someone’s hurting Lou.” Niall whimpered, feeling a cloud of sorrow rain above him. Why would someone do such a thing Louis was an omega, a very small one at that?

“W-why?” tears boiled in the omegas eyes clouding his vision. Zayn pulled Niall between his legs and rubbed soothing circles in the omega’s back.

“Who’s doing it?” Zayn hissed, his alpha clearly wanting to take over.

“I don’t know...Aaah.” Harry roared.

“What else did Liam say?” The coffee eyed alpha urged.

“What’s-” Harry stopped and ran for the door once he heard tires rolling on gravel. Niall sore he hadn’t full blinked and Harry way already at the door, opening it.

“Hey?” The curly haired alpha insisted as he jetted over to the car with arms spread out. It took seconds for him to open Louis’ door extending a hand to help him out. Lou was taken by surprise at all this hasty action and jerk away from Harry hand, something his body had trained him to do when anyone seem to be too eager to reach for him.

“Careful Harry.” Liam warned. Louis allowed his hand to slip into Harry’s, he still felt that electricity from earlier run through him the moment their hands merged. The alpha smiled down at Louis, eyes burning with affection and the need to protect the abused omega. Louis was ushered into the house where upon entrance was greeted with an emotional Niall. The other omega tied his arms around Lou and held on for dear life like Louis was oxygen and he was drowning in a pool full of water. The brown haired boy almost maked the mistake of touching the fragile boy, but Louis remember how upset that would make Zayn and kept his arm stiff at his side. To Lou, Zayn was the only alpha in the house that acted like an alpha but he was still pretty pleasant. The boy knew how important rules are to alphas and how breaking them met great pain. Louis whimpered at Niall hold on his body, he was still sore from Jake’s treatment.

“Off.” Zayn instructed his omega. The blue eyed boy does as told and dragged Louis to the living room couch and curled up next to him as all the alphas followed. Lou finds this odd, the affection Niall was giving him made his body tense up. All three alphas seem to notice Louis’ unease and the raven haired alpha shoots Niall a warning glare. Niall can’t help but frown but understands his alpha and gave the smaller omega some space.

“What happened Lou?” Niall question holding back the tears he could feel coming.

“Oh Dr. Payne patched me up.” Louis smiled wide teeth present. Lou rolled his sleeve up to show off his bandages like a child showing off his new toy. Zayn and Liam exchanged looks while Harry frowned and huffed angrily. Hearing the heavy outtake of breath, what clearly came off as a displeased alpha, Louis quickly rolled down his sleeves. _You’re being stupid again._ Harry noticed this and kneels in front of Louis, who started to fidget with his fingers nervously.

“How’d you get those?” The green eyed man asked gently rubbing the injured omega’s knee.

“I already told Liam…” Louis pointed at the doctor, who made his way to the back of the couch right behind Louis. It was as if they had formed a protective circle around the omega. Lou couldn’t understand their interest in his injuries. “I got punished...It happens.” Louis shrugged avoiding eye contact with Harry, ashamed that he had to confess to the handsome alpha that he was a bad boy. Thinking back to what Liam had told him, how he was a good boy, Louis couldn’t help but drown it out with the millions of times he was told he was a bad boy and had to be punished accordingly.

“Why?” Niall asked before Harry got the chance.

“I didn’t....I wasn’t home for a couple of nights...More than what was ‘okay...My bad’” Louis jokes, hiding a grin behind his thin hands. Zayn frowned.

“Was that-”

“While it really was because I wasn’t there to help the guys relieve stress.” Louis said casually as he stretched his arms up, yawning and arching his back than slipping between Harry and Zayn.

“What!” all parties shouted, not at all startling Louis. Louis didn’t tell Liam this part. Harry looked mortified as he stood up. Zayn and Niall mouth stayed agate. What did Louis mean by that?

“Do you mind if I get a bottle of water?” The boy asked already walking to the kitchen, something he would have never done at home. For some reason Louis felt more comfortable here.

“Umm...yeah but-” Niall started.

“What...wait.” Zayn stumbled over his words.

“Lou...” was all Liam managed to let fall out his lips.  

“What did you just say Lou?” Harry said hoping the boy didn’t mean what he thought he meant. Everyone trailed after the boy to the kitchen. After Louis retrieved a water bottle from the lower compartment in the refrigerator, he turned around to find four pairs of eyes glued to him, all laced with concern and shock. Lou blue oceans scanned the room awkwardly staring at the foursome.

“W-what?” Louis asked sheepishly, twisting the cape of the Zephyrhills bottle.

“Louis what did you just say?” Liam pressed.

“About what?” Louis shrugged as he placed the plastic bottle to his lips and the cold refreshing liquid pour down his throat, chilling his whole body in a delightful way.

“What you just said a few seconds ago...about help relieve stress.” Niall hiss, not meaning to.

“Oh…” the omega tongue traced the inside of his left cheek. “Umm I wasn’t there to help.” Louis eyes wiped as he spoke slow so the other parties in the room wouldn’t miss it that time. Louis caught his lips between his teeth and gave a humming smile. “Oh! Liam we still have to talk you didn’t answer all my question-”

“NO!...Louis…” Harry slammed his fist on the table startling Niall but not Louis. Zayn place his hands smoothly on Niall’s shoulders and observed that Louis was unmoved by the loud outburst and it’s not the first time the omega has remained unshaken by yell, his yelling. Was this something the omega was used to, the coffee eyed man felt an intense pain sink into his guts.

“Harold.” Liam growled.

“What do you mean by that? And what guys?” The anger alpha seethe but lowering his tone and removed his fist from the counter top allowing the blood to flow back to his fingertips. The omega tilted his head out of confusion as if the answer was as clear as the water he was drinking. Were they being funny? Were they all playing some kind of came with Louis. _Are they joking?_ Once again the small omega thought about was Liam said back at the hospital before he fell asleep on the man. _Abuse_ , The word burn in his head.

“My pack...Umm you know…like umm when an alpha, or beta, get hormonal and-” Louis growled and clawed the air as he made biting noise. It was clear Louis said those words as if he was remebering a script. “They you know...need to yell and punch and kick and slap and other _creative_ stuff…” Lou chuckled when the word ‘creative’ left his lips and floated around the room as he held on to his pinky from counting the list of short things alphas need to do to ‘relieve stress’. “Oh and of course ‘fuck’.’ Louis pointed at the three alphas when the uttered the word ‘fuck’ lingering on the k sound. The stunned horror on their faces couldn't be put into word. Harry was sure he could hear his heart shatter and cry at the words that just assaulted his eardrums. Liam’s stomach turned and Zayn muscles tightened. Niall was left paralyzed and speechless. The way Louis just share such information with them as if they were talking about something as light as ‘what’s the weather like.’ How the boy stayed completely calm and even joked about it.

“You know...what Niall would be for, if he wasn’t with Zayn or what he’s for but only for Zayn…” Louis seemed to be trying to figure that part out. “I’m not sure how that works.” Louis turned his focus to the couple.

“You mean...y-you m-mean…” Niall choked on his words not being able to finish it as the thought of his time with the other omega came crashing back to him.

_“Alphas don’t like that”_

_“Alphas are all the same Ni”_

_“...do you get fucked by Harry and Liam too?”_

_“...they all fucked you right?”  
“I know what alphas like I’m really good at that stuff. You just got to be a good dirty little slut.”_

_“Is Niall your bitch?”_

Louis words and behavior all came flooding in at once. Breaking the dam of ignorance Niall had up. Was that what Louis’ thought he was someone's bitch?

“You mean _rape_ and abuse.” Harry started walking closer to the omega “Because that’s what they’re doing.” The alpha choked up and swept the abused omega in his bulky tone arm. The blue eyed boy felt his feet leave the marble floor and dangle in midair.

“Lou you don’t deserve that what they’re doing to you is wrong omegas aren’t treated that way. It’s not normal Love it’s not.” The alpha’s griped tighten on the boy waist. Liam opened his mouth to protest after recalling the boy’s reaction when he held him, but stopped. Lou flung his arm around Harry's shoulders, they were so wide, even though Louis muscle couldn’t help but tense up. However he offered Harry something he didn’t offer Liam, an embrace.

“Harry’s right Louis, you don’t deserve that. It’s _sexual_ and physical abuse.” Zayn add feeling nauseous as he thought back to his treatment of the boy, who at this very moment seem so small in Harry’s hold.

“It is?” Louis articulated as his eyebrows came closer together. An internal war starting up, _But mom said that’s how thing are I’m a dirty male omega that how things are supposed to be right? Mom wouldn’t do anything like that to me if she knew it was wrong. Would she?_

“It is.” Liam answered. _NO mom loves me she loves me._

“NO.” Louis let his arms fall off Harry’s shoulders and started jerking his body around. “You’re lying…” the boy slammed his fist against the curly haired alpha’s chest. Harry tried his better to keep his hold on the boy but Louis fist kept pounding feverishly on his pectorals. “LIERS...LIERS!” Lou shouted continued his physical attack on the huge man.

“No Louis you don’t deserve that...you don’t.” Harry reassured. Liam walked forward to help Harry out as Zayn held back Niall. In a desperate attempt to escape Louis clawed Harry’s face. Leaving three thin scratch marks down the man’s right cheek causing the alpha to cringe. The blue eyed boy push himself backwards allowing his body to hit the ground. Lou crawled into the fetal position with his slim hands cover his ears; he didn’t want to hear any more of the alphas’ lies.

“ I-I’m a dirty worthless cock slut male omega bitch who’s only purpose is to be fuck like the disgusting whore I am...I-I’m a-a dirty w-worthless…” The broken omega’s voice gave out before he could continue but he couldn’t stop quivering.  

“Oh god…” Niall cried as he turned and hug his alpha tight baring his face in Zayn's chest. All three alphas quickly exchanged looks of dismay. Liam bent over and scooped Lou into his muscular arms, holding the boy bridal style. Louis let out hoarsed cries, his face burned red as tears sting down his cheeks. Louis could smell Liam scent but for some reason he wanted Harry’s warm and scent to engulf him. Unfortunately Louis couldn’t bring himself to make such request not while he was crying. _I want Harry I want Harry...Did I hurt Harold I’m a bad omega._ Louis hand skated down from around his ear and nested on the curve of his neck, his dug his claws in breaking the skin and drawing blood. The smell burned in the alphas’ nostrils. The curly haired alpha seized Lou’s wrist.

“Don’t do that Love...you’re alright. You’re a good boy.” Louis wasn’t sure why but he stretched his slim hands out to the green eyed man. Harry happily took _his_ omega from Liam’s held. Once in the curly locks alpha’s hands Lou immediately inhale his scent then drifted off to sleep.     

“Let’s get him to the guestroom.” Liam spoke once he relinquished the small boy.

“We need to call Sammy.” Zayn declared rubbing Niall’s back.

 

* * *

 

“You have blood on your shirt.” Milo informed as he stared at his brother’s t-shirt stained with splatters of red dots all over the neckline.

“Oh.” Michael quickly removed his shirt and wiped his chest with it. Michael watched, from the kitchen, as his twin fall back on the couch lazily. The alpha made his way over and sat, a little too close, to his spitting image. Second later Michael permitted his left leg to rest atop Milo’s right one, frivolously rocking it.

“What is it you want?” Milo grilled.

“I’m horny.” Michael sneered.

“Okay.” the bearded man sighed while rolling his eyes.

“Can I suck your _massive_ cock?” Michael whispered in his twin’s ear.

“Flattery gets you nowhere, brother.” Milo pushed his brother away from him, receiving his personal space back. Michael moped and adjusted himself upright.

“Fine...than can I go get Louis?”

“No.” Milo stated firmly.

“Why no.” Michael protested crossing his arms over his chest.

“Because we have a plan.”

“But he's going to be ours anyway why-”

“We’re waiting for our rut.” Milo interjected.

“We could just bound him now I’m horny and I don’t want to wait.” Michael howled.

“Rut is in two days. We have to wait...Jay said Louis’ heat is coming up this week. If we fucking during rut, two alphas pheromones pumping through the air it’ll definitely force him to go into heat early then we can bound him. Think about it alphas bounding and marking and omega in heat while they’re in rut those bounds are rare and can’t be broken.”

“But-”

“But nothing I don’t trust Mark or that bitch. We have to do what’s best for us and that’s waiting.”

“Right…okay.”

 

* * *

 

Harry gently closed the guestroom.

“Is it really okay to let Niall sleep in there with him?” Zayn interrogated.

“Yeah Lou needs to be comforted by someone less intimidating. It’ll be fine.” Liam guaranteed.

“What are we going to do?” The curly haired alpha question.

“Well first thing in the morning we need to get Sammy over here. While see what she has to say and go from there. We definitely can’t let him go back to _that_ place. It’s late we _all_ need rest.” Liam looked over to Harry.

“Can’t I sleep in there with them?” Harry pled biting his bottom lip.

“I-”

“I’ll make up a bed on the floor, please Liam. If something happens I’ll be there.” Harry held his breath awaiting the man’s answer.

“Okay that’s fine.” The green eyed alpha smiled and slowly entered the room. By the time Liam turned around Zayn was halfway to his room, he quickly grabbed the raven haired alpha’s wrist just as he was about to escape into the darkness of his room.

“Can we talk.” Liam stated.

“I’m tired Li I just want to get some sleep if that alright?” Zayn’s eyes fixed to his bedroom door.

“I wasn’t really asking.” Liam raised his eyebrows and gestured to his room. Zayn sighed and made his way to the other alpha’s room. Liam’s room was clean, too clean according to Zayn. The man had a large king size bed in the middle of it with navy blue sheets and several matching pillows, all different sizes. He had nothing personal in his room, no pictures or posters, nothing. Liam saved all that for his study, down the hall. His bedroom looked like a hotel room, a luxury hotel room.

“Do you even sleep in here?” Zayn asked looking around the semi dark room. Liam switched on the lamp near his bed than deemed it.

“Sometimes.” The alpha smiled. The brown haired alpha rarely slept in his room he mostly slept on his couch in his study. Liam made his way to his walk in closet and changed into something more comfortable. The alpha was shirtless, abs and muscles out for the world to see, with red night pants on.  Liam looked over at Zayn and watch as he avoided eye contact.

“You alright Zayn?” Liam asked.

“Fine.” Zayn replied quickly as he looked down as the champagne colored carpet under his bare feet.

“Look at me.” Liam requested. The coffee colored eyed alpha watch as Liam’s feet stepped closer and closer towards him. His eyes slowly drifted up the man’s legs to his v cut line, disappearing beneath those rosy pants, to Liam’s rock hard abs and strong chest and finally reaching his puppy dog brown eyes. The alpha was truly attractive but Zayn didn’t want to go back down that road. Liam could see the pain burning in the tattooed man’s dreamy eyes.

“No you’re not. Zayn you’re-”

“Fine...I’m just a m-monster but that nothing new right?” The Bradford lad voice shuddered as waterworks build in his eyes.

“You’re not a monster Z you’re not.” Liam assured. When the jet black haired alpha was younger people often referred to him as a monster because of his temper and aggression. Zayn hated it almost as much as he hated not being able to control his anger. “Don’t say that about yourself.” Liam caressed the alpha’s shoulder.

“Louis would agree… I yelled at him, I called him names and I treated him like he was nothing. He's an omega and I couldn’t see that, or I didn’t care, because of the way he acts but he acts that way because of the way he's treated, like the way I treated him...I a fucking m-monster no better than whose guys who mess him up like that…” Tears streamed down the alpha’s face as his breath increased.

“Zayn calm down you’re nothing like _them_ -”

“I-I’m a-a m-mon-monster Li...I-I...I-I’m a m-monster.” Zayn clinched his chest his breathing felt heavy as he took in shallow breaths. His legs felt like jelly as they wobbled underneath him. Liam’s large hands holding onto his shoulders firmly was the only thing keeping Zayn up.

“Breathe Zayn breathe just breathe.” Liam smoothing voice covered Zayn’s quivering body like a blanket. Liam was familiar with Zayn’s panic attacks and knew what to do, though he hadn’t had one in a rather long time. Zayn tried his best to breathe slowly and deeply.

“They were right about me.” Zayn choked.

“NO Baby they weren’t.” Liam guaranteed packaging his strong arms around the tone man, holding him in place than picking him up and making his way to the bed.

“P-please d-don’t.” Zayn cried as he felt the softness of Egyptian cotton sheet hit his back as Liam’s frame hovered above him for a moment before the alpha put him in a spooning position with Zayn as the little spoon. Liam pushed the younger alpha’s backbone hard into his chest as one of his legs slipped between Zayn’s legs, resting it there.

“It’s okay Baby you’re okay. You’re not a monster alright…” Liam winced as Zayn’s claws bared themselves in the brown haired man’s forearm.

“D-don’t…” Zayn mumbled.

“You’re a good guy Z you’re kind and creative. You have things you need to work on but so does everyone, that doesn’t make you a monster.” Liam tightened his hold when the man when he attempted to escape. The raven haired man finally let his body relax.

“Now say it.” Liam demanded.

“Li…”

“Say it Babe.”

“I’m n-not a monster.”

“Again.”

“I’m not a monster.” Zayn spoke. The alpha hated that he needed this that he had to be held this way and spoken to this way and most of all that it had to be Liam. His body wouldn’t allow anyone else to do it. An hour went by, it was midnight and Zayn was still in Liam’s massive arms.

“Li?”

“Yeah…”

“Do you hate this-me?” Zayn asked.

“No of course not I love you Z.” Liam yawed. Zayn turned around and bared his face into the alpha’s neck inhaling his calming aroma.

“I love you too.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran long so I cut it here. Enjoy:)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words can't tell you how sorry I am....Sorry for the long wait life just got complicated.

Louis’ eyes slowly open he stared area the dark room and felt the shifting of sheets and the dent of the mattress as the Irish lad lying next to him rolled over to get comfortable. Louis thought about the burden he caused today. Crying, screaming, and hitting. The memory come back to the omega, he hit Harry. He hurt Harry, he’s not supposed to hurt an alpha. _You a bad boy you hit Harry and he’s so nice to you. You better make it up to him you better be a good boy for him._

     

Harry felt a warm sensation hovering over him. The warm slowly moved down his body and centered itself on the alpha’s private area. A moan escaped his lips. Like a sudden flow of alertness Harry's eyes snapped open to see a small shirtless Louis on top of him with his right hand down the alpha’s sweats lightly stroking his cock. The emerald eyed man immediately clutched Louis wrist, stopping the boy’s assault.

“You’re so big alpha.” Louis stated seductively leaning in close to Harry’s face “You’re gonna wreck me.” Louis whispered in his ear. The alpha quickly sat up and pulled the omega’s hand out of his sweat pants.

“Lou what are-?” Harry started as he blinked away the sleep in his eyes.

“Shh its okay you’re huge but I can take it…” _you’re lying to yourself_ “I-I won’t cry…” _still lying_ “Un-unless y-you w-want me to.” Louis stuttered uneasily, he knew some alpha received pleasure from his pain.

Harry hold Louis by his shoulders pushing him away slightly.

“No...What...what are you doing Love?” the alpha question still half asleep and not quite sure what Louis was doing.           

“I-I w-want to thank you…f-for be nice to me and also I-I want to a-ap-apologize for hurting you.” Louis stuttered touching the side of the alpha’s cheek where he’d scratched him, marks long gone. “W-we can fuck.” the timid boy informed. Harry stared in horror and sorrow at the small omega sitting shirtless in his lap.

“Is that what they taught you?” Harry questioned, the awfulness of the new information they learn from Louis was still beating around the alpha’s head and aching in his heart. Unfortunately Louis misunderstand the large man’s question. _He doesn’t think you can do a good job._

“Yeah Yeah…” Louis stated excitedly in hopes of reassuring Harry he was taught properly and thoroughly (not to mention painfully) on how to please an alpha. “I’m good at it I can make you feel good alpha.” Louis smiled bright. Harry gazed into those ocean blue marbles and saw the clear misunderstanding in them as while as childlike innocence, and how Louis was suggesting something so far from that without even realizing it. Then again how could he with the way he was raised to believe sex was nothing more than an obligation he owed to anyone who wanted it. Harry hand still locked on Louis’ shoulder, the man brought his gaze back down to Louis’ body. The moonlight that danced through the room allowed Harry to see the discoloration on the omega’s slim tarsal. He frowned furiously thinking about the monsters who did this to him and the ones who taught him this kind of treatment was okay. Harry removed his well-fitting night shirt causing Louis to smile but once the alpha place the shirt over Louis head instructing the boy to put his arms through, Louis was extremely confused. The large man stared into the sweet boy’s blue eyes once more.

“Lou you are not this _thing_ to be use. You don’t owe me or anyone anything okay. You’re special and beautiful and so amazingly unique…” Harry cupped Lou’s face with both hands “You deserve to be treated kind and with love...you’re a good boy Love such a good boy.” tear build in Harry’s eyes as well as Lou’s.

“I-I...I-I I’m good?” Louis whimpered.

“Yes Love you’re so good.” The alpha pulled Louis in his arms tightly never wanting to let the boy go. Louis bared his face in Harry’s next inhaling his scent to calm his pounding heart.

“You don’t do things like that okay. It’s not okay for you to think that… that kind of treatment is okay. I know you don’t fully understand that right now but you will soon.” The alpha promised.  Louis curl up next to Harry and allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

When morning came Liam and Zayn wake up early to make breakfast for everyone. Harry join them a few minutes later, ready to lend a helping hand.

“I called Sammy.” Zayn informed the other alphas as he set the table.

“When is she coming?” The jade eyed man asked.

“She said she’d be here as so as she can.”

“Alright then.” Harry bit down on his lips “So what are we going to do here Liam what’s the plan? When can I go rip those fuckers’ heads off?”

“Yeah when does that start?” Zayn chimed in just as angry as Harry was.

“We can just go off and do that we have to think. We need to get Louis out of that house officially. Louis has to be our main focus. I never got a chance to do a proper exam on him so I need to do that to see where he's at physically and Sammy will see where he's at mentally and emotionally.”

“Yeah…” Harry sighed “You’re right.”

“What do we tell-”

“We’re going to keep this on the low as best as we can.” Liam add on interrupting Zayn.

“But what happen when Mark’s pack comes looking for Louis. He is part of their pack they can just come in and take him. They have more rights than we do.” The raven haired alpha inquired.

“That’s why Sammy coming she’ll help with that.”

“Okay.” Zayn whispered. The room fell silent, this was going to be tricky.

* * *

 

The omegas eat breakfast and went to frolic outside as the alphas stayed in the house whispering to each other. Louis found it all quite strange.

The sun was shining bright and Louis watched as Niall laugh as he ran around the yard. It seem as if the Irish omega was trying extra hard to be happy and joyful. Lou had stopped chasing Niall and just stood there.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Niall questioned turning around wondering why Louis had stopped chasing him.

“Do I have to talk with that Sammy woman?” Louis eyes fell to the ground as he recalled Harry telling him he would be talking to some woman about what’s going on with him and his situation.

“Umm.” Niall walked over to the sad looking omega embracing him tightly. Louis felt so small in his arms too small. “Yes. Sammy is really nice. Plus she a great therapist. You’ll like her trust me.” The omega informed, arms still draped around the caramel haired boy.

“Therapist…So you guys think there something wrong with me.” Lou spoke softly resting his chin on Niall’s shoulder.

“No.” The blonde lad pushed Louis away to look him in the eyes. “Nothing's wrong with you… _but_ there is something wrong with the way you’ve been treated. Sammy is just coming to help you understand why. She great she use to help Zayn. You’ll really like her.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

“Thank you so much for coming Sammy.” Liam greeted statuesque redhead women, embracing her.

“Of course Liam no problem. Zayn filled me in a little.” she stated looking over at the raven haired alpha offering a warm smile. Zayn returned it, grateful the beta came on such short notice.

“Yeah so can you talk to him?” Harry added warried.

“Yell yes normally I would need his pack leader or parents’ permission but giving the fact we are discussing abuse, of an omega no less, it should be fine for meet to speak to him without their approval.” Sammy informed “Where is he?” she asked scanning the living room for the presence of the omega.

“He’s outside with Niall.” Zayn answered motioning to the glass sliding door. Everyone one could clearly see the two omega running around playfully. Sammy smile bright at this, happy to see the joy on both the omegas’ faces.

“I’ll call Louis inside.” Liam headed for the door.

“No need to, I’ll go out there. It’s best if Louis feel comfortable plus he looks so happy.” Sammy held onto Zayn’s arm as she removed her gray heals one at a time.

“I don’t have to tell you guys that this should be private conversation and no listening in.” The beta pointed at her ear as she looked back at the alphas. The all nod in agreement, they had to respect Louis’ privacy and trust Sammy.

“Hey there can I play?” The redhead smiled wide as her hands rested on her hips. Niall immediately ran over to her, enfolding his arms around the woman's waist tightly.

“Hey bunny.”

“Hey Sam it’s been awhile.” Niall grinned from ear to ear.

“Yeah about a month now hey you gonna introduce me to your friend?” the women stared at Louis, who was just watching the two interact. Louis stared at the tall slim women in her gray dress suite that was obviously quite flattering to her figure.

“Oh yes…” The Irish lad pulled Sammy over to Louis “Sam this is Louis my friend and Louis this is Sam also a friend.”

“Hello pleasure to meet you Sam.” Lou greeted politely.

“Pleasure to meet you as well Louis.” she extended her hand out, Louis took it and shook it.

“Niall you know what, I think your alpha there…” Sammy pointed to the house where Zayn was standing behind the glass door “Could use your company right now.” Sammy gave a humming smile as she raised her brows. Niall understood and made his way over to Zayn. The beta watched as the dark haired alpha placed an arm over the omega’s shoulder and went further into the house tell they were both out of sight. She turned back to face Lou.

“You here to talk to me right?” Louis inquired

“Yes I am.” Sam stretched her arm up “It a nice day to be outside huh?” the women unwrapped her bun and shook her head allowing her wavy red hair to fall down her back, the way the sun caught her hair, she ran her fingers through it. It was as if she turned into a phoenix. She was breathtakingly stunning her eyes seem to match the fairy hair. Her pale skin brought out her fatigue more, her dark eyebrows, her rosy lips, her beauty mark she had hovering above her cheekbone, and her long eyelashes. Lou was too mesmerizes by her to form an audible answer so he just nod.

“Are you here to talk to me about what happened yesterday?” Louis mutters

“Do you want to talk about that?” Sammy questioned but Lou just shrugged.

“Do you want to have a seat?” Sam motion to the patio chairs.

“Okay but I want to sit up there. “ The omega pointed to the tree.

“Oh.” the woman raised an eyebrow

“Unless you can’t handle it.” Lou smirk sassiness all in his voice. The browned woman chuckled amused by Louis banter.

“How about a race?” the beta suggested

“A race?”

“Yes.”

“You sure you can do that in that skirt of your.” Louis smiled playfully

“Oh Lou don’t you worry about me.”

“Alright what’s the prize?”

“Prize huh...Lets see if you win I’ll take you and Niall, and the alphas if you like, to Buffalo Trails. There is this amazing waterfall their plus it not open to the public yet so this is quite a deal.”

“Really a waterfall?” the boy eyed boy eyes widen with enthusiasm.

“Yup a waterfall we could all go swimming that is if you win.”

“And what happen if I lose.” Louis asked.

“Well if you lose we can just look at pictures of the Trail and see what could have been.” Both of them laugh at Sammy’s words.

“Alright.” Louis agree.

“Alright then.” Both of the two stood next to one another readying themselves for this big race up the tree. Louis watch in surprise as Sam ripped her skirt up the side exposing her thighs.

“Ready...Set...Gooo.” Louis and Sam took off running. Sam beat Louis to the tree, jumping as she leaped on the first branch. She reached for the second one with caution, but Louis bet her to it. She was shocked Louis jumped from branch to branch with no signs of hesitation at all, the way an alpha would. The boy’s limbs looked like they were boneless like they could bend in either direction he moved with grace and swiftness. The blue eyed boy was at the top in no time, Sam followed seconds behind.

“I WIN!!!” Louis cheered arm raised high, smiling wide as he took in large amounts of air.

“Yeah you did you’re pretty fast there.”

“Really?”

“Yeah faster than any omega I’ve met plus you beat me.” The beta reached out a hand to Lou “Come on then help me up.” Louis gladly took her hand she felt so warm and soft, Sammy thought the same of the omega. Helping her sit on the same branch Louis was on the both stared into the cloudless sky.

“Well Buffalo Trail it is huh?”

“YES” Louis clapped his hand together “When can we go?”

“I’ll check with Liam see when his off work but hopefully before this week is up.” Sammy informed voice coated with anticipation. After a moment of silence spent just staring out into the glow of the world Sammy looked over to Lou.

“So Louis how are you feeling?”

“Oh this is about yesterday?” Louis looked down at his bare feet and wiggled his toes.

“Yes this is about yesterday. So how do you feel?”

“I don’t really know.” Louis shrugged as he bit down on his bottom lip nervously.

“Well why don’t you tell me what happened.”

“I freaked out and hurt Harry...I-I’m s-s-sorry.” Louis stuttered.

“It’s alright Monkey.” Louis giggled at the nickname it was clear to him why Sammy used it. “Why’d you freak out?”

Louis shrugged again not answering the question.

“Okay how about we do this all ask you some question and you answer honestly? Is that alright?”

“I guess so.” Louis couldn’t help but bring his hand to his mouth and chew on his fingernails.

“How about we get down first being this high make me uneasy.” The beta smiled lightly as she look down to see how far up they were. Louis chucked at her.

“Fine lets get down.” Lou teased. The omega quickly leaped down, before he knew it a pair of hands caught onto his arms. Both Louis and Sammy went tumbling down. The beta’s hair caught the sun rays while she flipped in the air and arranged her arms to catch the omega by his hips successfully securing him in her hold. The beta landed hard on her feet with Louis wrapped in her arms.

“Aww shit are you alright Monkey.” Sammy said wincing slightly.

“Yeah I’m fine I would have made the jump Sammy you didn’t need to catch me.” Louis looked up at the beta, her hair all wild and out of place, for some reason to Louis she looked more attractive this way.

“Really? It was a pretty big jump you just did...I guess I got a little scared and when all mother bird on you.” Sam snickered placing Louis down gradually. The omega found this to be unusual. Why wouldn’t Sam just let him fall if she thought he was going to, why threaten her own safety by trying to stop him from getting hurt? The red haired women stretched to relieve the pain in her muscles.

“Are you okay?” Lou asked timidly with a bit of guilt in his stomach.

“I’m fine don't worry about me. I us to do gymnastics just...it just been a while since then.” Sammy pulled her knees to her chest one at a time and twist her hips, bending forward and back. Giving her joints the needed stretch. “Now I really need to have a seat.” She smiled brightly. Louis bit down on his lips, her smile made him feel sad. He couldn’t remember the last time he smile like that that wasn’t a show for everyone else. Why was his life like this, was he just never supposed to be happy?

Sam place a warm hand on Louis shoulder pulling the boy out of his train of thought. Louis couldn’t help but jerk at the sudden touch and Sammy couldn’t help but notice. The two walk over to the patio chair nearest to the rose bush and had a seat.      

 

* * *

 

“So how did you meet the guys?” Sam gestured her head to the house.

“Ummh Harry and Liam came to my house. Liam had to go all doctor on one of the pack’s members.” Louis stated Sammy made a mental note that Louis use the term _the pack_ versus _my pack_. Clearly show that the boy didn’t feel like he was part of his pack. “Harry was in the forest when I first met him and then I ran, will almost fell on Liam. He...they asked me to come over. Liam wanted to take a look at my face. Then I met Niall…” Louis smirked wide, he was happy that he got to meet another male omega. “Then I met Zayn but I don’t think he like me very much…” Lou chuckled awkwardly, it really did bother him that Zayn didn’t like him. The omega really liked this pack and for some reason he wanted them to like him.

“Why do you think that?” Sammy question.

“I think it’s because I was mean to Niall. I didn’t mean to be I’m just stupid and worthless.” Louis shrugged feeling horrible about the way he treated Niall although he wasn’t sure what he did wrong.

“Why do you feel like you're stupid and worthless?” Sammy continued to question.

“Because I am.” Louis whimpered.

“How?” Sam spoke softly.

“I say and do stupid things.” Louis frowned upset at himself.

“Like what?” The beta offered a sympathetic look, as she heard the frustration in the blue eyed boy’s voice.

“I asked if Niall was Zayn’s bitch that was so fucking idiotic...” Louis body cringed as he clinched his fist tight. _You stupid bad fucking slow omega you know how mad the alphas were at you asking such personal questions._ Sammy gentle place a hand on the omega’s shoulder but it only result in him tensing up more. The red haired beta took sign of these and detached her hand, watching as Lou draped his arms around his small frame offering himself ease.

“Why’d you asked that?” Sam continued to pry.

“B-b-be-because that’s w-what I thought he was.” Louis stuttered helplessly.

“Why?”

“Because Zayn was touching him and his a _male omega_ …” Lou said angrily. Sammy brows raised at the disgust in Louis voice as he uttered _male omega_. The self-hate was clearly painted on his face.

“Is there something wrong with being a male omega?” Sammy leaned forward hands gently resting on her lap.

“Yes!...right?” Louis looked at the women with pleading eyes with a glimmer of hope that maybe he had this whole thing wrong.

“No there nothing wrong about being a male omega...Do you not like being a male omega Lou?” The beta stared intensely into the ocean blue marbles that gazed at her.

“No who would…” Louis gave an obdurate laugh that was covered in hurt more than anything. Sammy raised a brow to Louis it was obvious Louis had more to say and she wanted to hear it.

“I mean...it not a walk in the park...having to be… let alphas and betas do what they want to you all the time and having to be to be...to be... **me**.” Louis eyes fell to his feet his never complained about being a male omega out loud before, he never even really thought about it because he just didn’t want to. He didn’t want to think about his life and how miserable he was.

“But I guess I should be grateful.” Louis utter exhaling sharply.

“Why’s that?” The brown eyed woman question.

“Well I get a roof over my head and clothes to wear and food, well if there’s food lift after everyone has ate…” _Which is never_ “But I can hunt so it okay everything's okay.” The blue eye boy fiddled with his thin fingers anxiously. After all everything was okay right?

“Is it doesn't really sound like it.” The pale beta stated. Louis simply shrugged.

“Monkey let me ask you this if I told you I live with my family my pack and _they_ didn’t let me eat and anyone could do whatever they wanted to me no more matter how _I_ felt. Do you think that’s fair?” Sam leaned closer to Louis wanting to offer him security.

“N-no...but I’m a male omega.” the small boy looked up at Sam something in his eyes seem so broken it tore at the redhead.

“Alphas, betas, omegas. Male or female. Everyone. We are all people with feelings and emotions. And we deserve to be treated with respect. Are you happy Louis, How do you feel?” Sam place her hand on Louis arm trying again to show the boy some care and affection. Though the boy still tense, she keep her hand on his arm slightly rubbing her thumb over his skin.

“I don’t know.” Louis whispered.

“I think you’re smarter than that Louis I know you know how you feel you’re just afraid to say it. Just say it.” Sammy tighten her grip a bit.

“I-I...I’m not…” Louis bit down on his lower lip as if to debate whether or not to say how he really felt, his never really be free to do so. “I’m not I-I...I’m not h-happy…” Louis stated with relief opening his eyes not realizing he had shut it in the first place. “I’m sad b-but m-mostly lonely.” Louis whispered as if he was telling some long keep secret.

“Do you think life is supposed to be like that?” The beta continued to caress the fragile boy’s arm.

Louis timidly shook his head.

“Do you think that’s anything to be grateful for?”

Louis shook his head again this time whimpering a soft ‘no’ as unshed tears blurred his vision. Louis eyes felt heavy or maybe it was just this day that was heavy or it might have be just his life, but his conversation sure was taking its toll on him. For the first time the omega thought maybe it’s not okay the way he’s been treated. Why should anyone have to live this way, feel this way?

“Are you tired Louis?” Sammy asked know this was a common reaction with an abuse victim who’s unaware of it, especially for an omega.

“Yes.” Louis yawned.

“Okay lets get you to bed we’ll talk later. You have a lot to process.” Sammy offered a helping hand to the boy along with a heartfelt smile.

* * *

 

Once Sammy brought Louis inside and Harry tucked him into bed everyone one was downstairs eagerly stared at the therapist.

“So what’s going on?” Harry gushed out.

“Yeah what he say?” Zayn added

“What happen?” Niall inquired.

“Guys please give her some space.” Liam stated watching as the lads back out of Sam’s personal space apologetic.

“Umm well his quite unique.” Sam grinned fondly. “I can’t tell you what he said or what we discussed, doctor patient confidentiality and all. Li you know that.” The beta pointed at alpha standing beside her then glanced back over to the other three pairs of eyes glues to her.  “First things first I’ll be taking him tomorrow or whenever convenient to you lads but the sooner-”

“WHAT what are you talking about ‘take him’ he’s NOT going anywhere!” **_MINE_** Harry shouted. Why was this beta trying to take Louis his omega? The alpha’s green eyes turn cold and dark, clouded with possessiveness. His teeth and claws bore out and lethal. Harry felt a fire burning inside him as his nostrils flared each deep breath burned as it filled his lungs and exist his body. Hairs standing on end as he stared daggers into the red haired woman, Sammy could have felt it pierced her skin.  

Liam ran over to Harry once he saw the animal in him rear up. The alpha grabbed onto the curly haired lad’s shoulder squeezing him hard.

“Calm down now.” Liam spoke a few octave shy of his alpha’s voice. The beast in Harry stared through Liam.

“Mine.” Harry sneered through clenched. Liam hated this kind of disobedience. Harry usually didn’t get like this, Zayn yes but not Harry. The older alpha growled causing the nearly possessed alpha to calm down immediately. The curly haired man blinked a few times before his eye were back to the gorgeous green.

“Sorry.” Harry whispered. Liam just turned his focus back to Sammy, who was not too moved by the scene. With her profession seeing alphas get to that kind of point was not uncommon.

“What do you mean take Lou?” Liam stated a bit too dominant.

“OH I thought that why you called me.”

“Why would you take him?” Niall asked peeking his head from behind his alpha, the situation between Harry and Liam got to be a bit much for him so he hide behind his alpha to feel safe.

“He's an abuse omega taking him to an omega sanctuary where he can be safe while working on getting him out of his current situation is best.” Sam informed.

“I don’t like that idea Sam. That’s not why we asked you here, we wanted to know how Louis is doing mentally and what we can do to help him.”

“Well Li I can’t discuss with you what Lou and I talk about I can’t even speak about his state with you because you’re not his parents or his pack. If you want to get him out of his house and away from his pack we have to this by the book. If I file a report to the courts to get Louis out of that house and get charges brought against whoever is a part of this abuse I can have it coming up that the omega was staying with some pack without permission and with an alpha…” Sammy looked over to Harry. “Who fancy him. They’ll say you lads manipulated him in order to get Harry an omega, or that you’re the abusers. And then what. Have any of you thought this through do you want Louis to be part of your pack or are you just helping him-”

“We want him.” Harry pealed in.

“Okay…” The beta sighed “...You guys have to talk about this as a pack and think about what Lou wants and what’s best for him, but if you do want him to stay here and have me continue to speak with him it has to be done right. Which means I have to draw up paperwork which will say Liam, being pack leader, will have temporary custody and house Louis. It’ll make things easier, I’ll be able to discuss Louis’ well-being with you and my notes on his behavior…” The women looked around the room at all the body’s present. “You have to understand that this is going to be hard, Louis is going to go through a great deal of emotions that he himself will not understand. Having to come to the realization that the people that were supposed to care about him the most didn’t will be crushing and he _will_ take some of that emotion out on you. _All_ of you. Understood?”

“Yes.” Liam stated as the others nod.

“Okay I’ll make it happen. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. I have to go now I’ve got a lot to do today.” Sammy smile at the boys. “Oh Li all call you later tonight.”

With that Sammy was out the door as the lads wave and hugged her good bye.

 

* * *

 

“Pick up the fucking phone.” Jay mutter with her cell phone pressed to her ear. “Fuck come on Lou.” The women her Louis voice mail once again and hung up the phone. “Shit.”       


	15. Chapter 15

When Louis finally wake up, the night had taken over the sky. The omega stretch and rolled around on the comfortable bed, clinging onto the blanket. Lou wondered how long had he slept. He has been sleeping a lot lately, which was something unusual for him. He stared blankly into the still room listening to the quiet. The boy took a deep breath allowing the air to fill his lungs up sweetly than exhaled out slowly relaxing himself. It wasn’t like this at home for him, when he was there there was always the need to escape. Lou suddenly took a look at the flashing green phone sitting on the nightstand. The boy rubbed his eyes ridding them of sleep. He found the strength to reach over and pick up the cellular device. Louis heart race when he saw the four miss calls from his mother, the boy was never to miss a call from her. The one time he didn’t answer her call Lou remember the scratches and bruises she left on him. Her unforgiving claws tour through his skin and beat against his rib cage. Louis never miss one of her calls after that. Louis saw he had one voice mail and decided to listen to it first. The omega’s heart trembled and his hands shook as he heal the phone to his ears.

_._ **_You have one new message, Message one:_ ** _Hello Louis this is Milo. It is to my understanding that you are to be with me and my brother today for the whole day. You’re supposed to be here with us but you’re not. I don’t know if you have spoken with your mother but you are to be here. I hate waiting Princess. So you need to call me and get here, please don’t make me come looking for you._ **_End_ ** **of messages to replay this messa-**

Louis’ blood ran cold how could he forget, his mother did say he would have to be with the twin during their rut. How could he be so stupid and forget something like that? Milo sounded so cold, he was mad. _He’s mad at you and they were nice to you, you fucking idiot._ It took seconds for Louis to hop off the bed ready to jet to the bathroom to get clean for Michael and Milo. _Wait he said call him bad bad bad omega bad._ He couldn't stop his mind from screaming and spiraling it was all giving him a dreadful migraine. The petrified boy fumbled with his phone in a desperate attempt to call Milo back. The quick moment of peace was long gone from the boy.

Louis gnawed his lips raw as he waited for the alpha to answer. Louis placed a hand over his chest feeling the bounding of his heart. “Don’t be mad, don’t be mad, don’t be mad…” The omega repeated to himself over and over again, praying the alpha wouldn’t be disappointed with him at least not too much.

“Hello Princess.” A deep voice specified. Louis doesn’t recollect Milo’s voice being this abysmal.

“Hel-hhh…” The poor omega couldn’t seem to find his voice after it broke under the pressure of the alpha’s voice on the other end.

“Speak.” Milo barked.

“Umm so-ss-sorry hello A-Alpha.” Louis stuttered.

“Where are you Lou?”

“Umm I’m-”

“Better question why aren’t you here?” Milo hissed.

“I-I I forgot...I didn't… I am s-sorry.” Louis try hard not to cry but the tears manage to break free and slowly sprinted down his face.

“You _forgot_...Well-”

“Hi Princess you missed me.” A more cheery voice came on the phone, it was clearly Michael “I missed you. Why aren’t you here baby…?” Michael questioned before Louis heard fussing in the background as well as snarling.

“Fuck Michael….” Milo uttered. Louis continued to fiddle with his fingers nervously. Out of nowhere the thought of Sammy came to the boy's head. How could he forget the conversation they had, it all came flooding back to him at once. What was he doing calling the twins? Lou didn’t want to be with them during their rut. _Sammy said you shouldn’t do things you don’t want to....Harry, Liam, and Zayn said you don’t deserve this and their nice and kind….but Mom said you have to. A dirty male omega like you think he deserved better than a cock in your pussy…_ Louis didn’t know what to do maybe he should tell the lads so they could tell him what he should do.

“Are you fucking listening to me?” Milo yelled. The pre rut alpha was already on edge he didn’t need his omega ignoring him.

“Ummm s-sorry…” Louis whimpered.

“Where are you? I’ll come get you.” Milo demanded voice heavy with frustration.

“I’m...with I’m at...I’m sorry.” with that Lou hung up the phone. _Why’d you do that you hung up on an Alpha why would you...NO bad bad omega. I should call back no...no...I need...I need Harry._ Louis was pulled out of thought when his phone rang, startling him. The alarmed boy gazed at his cell phone as it rang and vibrated in his hand, before Louis knew it he was running out of the guest room down the stairs.

“Harold! Harold!” Lou shouted. The distress in Louis’ voice put all alphas on alert. All three alphas ran over to the omega. Louis tripped over his own feet and tumbled down the stairs landing hard at the bottom. Harry quickly jumped into action helping Louis off the floor.

“Louis are you okay?” Harry asked

“Are you alright?”

“What happen?”

Louis winced as he gradually stood up with Harry’s help. The blue eyed omega stared at all the alphas and Niall, who watch Louis with an uneasiness. A concern the boy still didn’t fully comprehend.

“What’s going on Lou?” Harry question hand still holding on the boy’s arm.

“Umm I…” Louis stopped once his phone started to ring again. The boy frantically looked around for his phone, once he realized it wasn’t in his hand any long.

“Where is it...w-whe-where?” Lou searched.

“Your phone.” Liam pick up the ringing device near his feet. “Who’s calling you?”

“Don’t answer...wait I-I…” Louis couldn’t think straight what was he going to say what was he going to do? The lads stared at the small omega sprinting to Liam, the omega jumped for the phone but the alpha jerked back pulling the cell phone away from the caramel colored hair boy. Liam looked at the anxiety in eyes.

“What’s going on Lou?” Harry asked before Liam got the chance to. The curly haired alpha walked up behind Louis, startling the boy.

“Yeah what up Lou?” Niall enquired. The younger omega eyes fixed on the ground, he felt uncomfortable standing between the two alphas. His heart pounding in his chest as he shut his eyes tight. He hated feeling this small, standing between Harry and Liam made him uneasy. He thought back to Jake and Carl’s bodies pressing against his small one paralyzing him.

“Louis...Love you’re alright.” The green eyed alpha kneeled down in front of the omega “Look at me Love.” Louis slowly pried his eyes open and felt a knot in his stomach when his eyes met Harry’s greens. Why was Harry so beautiful and why did looking into his eyes make Louis calm down?

“What’s going on you can tell us.” Harry assured him. The omega bit down on his lower lip nervously.  

“I have to..I-I have… Jay-mom said I-I was with Milo and Michael, the twin…” Louis fiddle with his fingers “It was for business I think...they wanted to have me together and s-stuff...I’m supposed to help them through their rut. Milo called well I called back but I hung up I hung up...I shouldn’t have hung up. I should go right I have to go their alphas...he was so mad...he’ll punish me I’m a gift to Michael…” Louis rambled on.  Everyone seem to be confused.

“What are you going on about...business and gift?” Zayn stated surprised and hoping the omega jumbled words weren’t saying what he thought they were.

“Lou who’s Michael and Milo...just slow down alright.” Harry heal on the boy’s shoulder.

“O-okay...t-their twin alphas they...we had sex. J-mom said I had to help the pack...and be a good boy.” Louis whispered “I-I don’t know what to do. I should help them right during their rut right their alpha and I’ll get punished…it didn’t hurt too bad I don’t like the drinking or t-the...the double penetration or the the thing they put in…” Lou gestured to his penis. The room was a terrifying silence, all eyes stuck to the small omega. Liam placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, but Louis didn’t take his eyes of Harry.

“What do I do just tell me what to do?” Louis begged. All the lads were speechless just how much has this omega been through.

“Is that who's calling?” Liam question looking angrily at the phone in his hand, he wanted nothing more than to crush it.

“Give me the phone.” Zayn nearly growled, moving towards Liam.

“NO...I need to go…” _dirty male omega only good with a cock in both end._ “I n-”

“No you’re not going. You’re mother’s pimping you out...that’s fuck up and so wrong on so many levels. WHERE THE FUCK ARE THOSE AL-”

“HARRY.” Liam shouted “...Ummm Louis you’re not going anywhere alright. We’ll talk in a moment, go with Niall to the kitchen. Ni get him something to eat please.” Niall nod and whipped the tears from his face; he hadn’t realize he’d been crying tell Zayn rubbed the back of his neck, calming him.

“O-okay.” Niall cleared his throat and took Louis by the hand and lead him to the kitchen.

“What the fuck.” Harry exhaled.

“Relax...we really need to talk.” Liam stated.

“You need to call Sammy and get her to get those papers here _today._ ”

“What kind of mother would do something like that to her child _pimp him_ out like some whore?” The raven hair alpha spoke with sorrow over powering his voice.

“That bitch I’m gonna snap her neck I s-”

“Harry you need to watch what you say around Lou-”

“What?!” The curly haired alpha hissed

“Yeah and don’t, or try not to, yell in front of him. He’s too use to that. Plus I can feel the anger radiating off you and I’m sure Lou can too. We need to think clear, I’ll call Sam and see if she can get those papers here tonight. We really need to talk to Lou about stay here with us.”

* * *

  


“That fucking little shit.” Milo bellowed. As he slammed the white cellular device on the table shattering it.

“Don’t call him that his ours.” Michael pout.

“Shut the fuck up!” the beard man scream flustered and feed up. The nerves of the omega to hung up on him and then not to answer his call.

“DON’T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!” Mike growled and pounced on his brother effectively knocking them both down to the hard cool ground. The longer haired alpha sunk his claws into his twin’s biceps pushing him harder into the ground. Milo push up and kick Mike right off him, he sat up touching the blood pouring out his shoulders. Michael whimpered as he hit the ground but his eyes went dark due to his pre rut state of mind. However once he caught the scent of his brother’s blood the dark clouds in his eyes faded as they were taken over with worry.

“I’m sorry.” The alpha proclaimed crawling over to his twin and slowly rest his head on his chest.

“It’s fine.” Milo murmur as he ran his fingers through Mike’s hair, he didn’t know why he kept it so long but it did look good on him. The older alpha felt a wet sensation on his shoulder and shuttered, gripping the twin’s hair tight. Michael winced at the grip on his hair as he continued to lick the blood spilling from the nasty scratches he left on Milo. Milo dropped his head back getting lost in the sweet pain of Mike’s tongues and teeth, Michael sure didn’t know how to do anything gentle but Milo loved it. Milo squeezed Michael crotched feeling the hardening of his cock. The animal in Milo took over as he had his brother pinned beneath him in a matter of seconds.

“No no no.” Michael shook his head protesting his twin’s desire.

“Why?” Milo tried to part Mike’s legs. Michael bit down on his lips till he draw blood, which Milo just licked up. The younger alpha bucked his hips up as he reached for the bulge in the bearded alpha’s pants.

“Fuck that.” Milo hissed inches away from Mike’s face.

“Please I’ll go slowly it-I would hurt you…”

“Liar you can’t do slow.”

“What... yes I can...I can make love.” Michael pouted as he stared up as his spitting image.

“You want to _make love_ to me?” The alpha chuckled.

“Yeah.” Mike utter. Milo rolled off his brother and laid to the right of him. Michael smiled wide as he leapt on top of the other alpha, yanking Milo plants down in seconds with little effort. Michael fumbled with his sweatpants to get them completely off, the man had a smile plastered on his face. He pumped his cock a few times rubbing the tip covered in pre come, oozing out of him, while he spread Milo’s legs apart. He shoved two saliva coated fingers into Milo’s hole. The alpha flinched at the attack biting down a moan. Michael open Milo’s legs wider as he worked him over before thrusting his whole length into Milo. Milo scream and groan at the pain, although he knew what to expect from his brother, who didn’t at all prepare him enough for this level of assault. Mike brutally pound into his brother relentlessly and enjoy every minute of it along with the moan and groan expelling from Milo. Milo knew Michael could not be gentle it wasn't in his nature but he would be lying if he say he hated it.

Milo lad breathless and motionless on his back on the floor, blood and come pouring out of his abused hole.

“I’m sorry.” Milo muttered with no real hint of sincerity in him just amusement.

“Fuck you.”

“You still mad at Louis?” Mike asked

“What?” Why was Michael bring up their omega up right now and then it hit Milo “Oh you brat.” Milo would snack his brother if he had the energy. Michael knew his brother well and knew how to calm him down, by making Milo take care of him and draining him of his stamina.

“We’ll get Lou tomorrow okay.” Mike smiled.

“I’m still going to punish him.”

“That's fine he was bad.”

* * *

 

Jay was at some old run down motel with two large suitcases waiting for her taxi. The women walk in circles in that cheap dirty room, looking down at her expensive black pumps. The beta ran her thin fingers through her hair nervously. She just had to get out of this place. She decided to call Lou one more time before she had to ditch the phone and get a burner one. Unfortunately all she got was the voice mail.

“Okay Lou it’s mom I was hoping we could talk before I disappear. I saw the way that Doctor looked at you...and me. And with you been gone more than usually I kind of figured it out you found a different pack right? A better one? I left you some money there this safe deposit box I left the info for it at your favorite place in the library. I really I’m sorry for everything but I got to look out for me you know. It’s enough money that will last you several life times. You could move to some tropical place like Hawaii, omegas are praised there. And again I’m sorry about everything I just ain't built for taking care of others. Good bye Lou.” With that Jay walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror she looked at the heavy blood stains on her white blouse. The beta took a couple of well needed deep breaths before stripping down naked. With great hesitation she go in the small rusty shower reached her shaking hands to the hot water knob and turned it. At least the hot water was working, the women let the steaming water bruise her skin as she mindlessly watch the water turned red and get swallowed up by the drain.   


	16. Chapter 16

Niall made Lou a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, at Louis’ request, and sat on the stool next to the other omega; watching as Lou enjoyed his sandwich. The blond tried hard not to cry as he watch his friend dig in. Niall couldn’t imagine all the things that poor boy had been through, being traded off by his own mother. The older omega thought about his own mother and how kind and gentle she is. Now that he’s thinking about it, Niall hasn’t gone through anything too difficult. He had a wonderful loving family, he was part of an amazing pack with respectable and compassionate people, and he had an affectionate alpha mate. How did he get so lucky?  
Maybe it was ignorant of him to think that other omegas were as blessed as he was. It’s not like the blond haired lad didn’t know terrible things happened to people, especially omegas, but he didn’t think something as dreadful as this... as wicked as Louis’ circumstance occurred. Being raped, abused, and used and worst of all thinking it’s normal. Niall’s stomach turned and a lumped formed in his throat as his hands clench the fabric of his jeans turning his knuckles a snow white. Has Lou ever known love? Does he even think about love? Could he ever trust anyone? So many questions bounced in Niall’s brain.  
“Ni?” The sound of Louis’ soft voice broke Niall’s trance.  
“Oh what? I…”  
“Are you okay Niall?” Louis asked staring at the omega next to him.  
“Yeah I’m fine…” Niall cleared his throat. “Do you need more water…? I could go get you some more if you needed more I-I…” Niall couldn’t stop himself from imagining and thinking of these mystery twin alphas forcing their way into the small boy’s body. The blond lad let a weak hiss breath pass through his quivering redden lips, as he continued to fight back tears. He couldn’t make things about him right now.  
“No I’m alright.” Louis snickered Niall was being silly and Lou thought it was adorable.  
“Lou do you-”  
“Hey could we all talk.” Liam interjected as he strolled into the kitchen. The alpha motioned to the dining room and everyone fallowed.  
Everyone sat around the dining table. Liam sat at the head of the table with Louis to the right of him and Harry to the left. Niall clumsily crawled into the raven haired man’s lap as Zayn sat next to Louis, he rubbed circles on his omega’s back sensing the blond was uneasy. The room was silent, the air tense.  
“Lou would you like to stay with us?” Liam asked heart racing just as speedily as Harry’s. Harry watch Louis like a hawk, praying the boy would say yes.  
“For how long?” Louis asked promptly. He didn’t comprehend what the lads were getting at. He didn’t want to stay with them too long, Louis knew he had an awful habit of ruining things and he didn’t want to burden them anymore then he already had. Harry along with everyone else was shocked by how rapidly he asked that question with the hint of apprehension in his expression.  
“No umm...As long as it take for you to become part of this pack officially.” The emerald eyed alpha smiled wide showing off those dimples Louis seem to forget he had. The omega was surprised by that answer be part of their pack. Did they really want Lou to be part of their pack? Why? The omega was elated, he greatly adored this pack. _They want you to be part of their pack they want you Liam’s nice and Niall is a male omega like me Zayn was a bit scary but I’ve met way more scarier alpha then him and and Harry is...Harry make me…_ Lou couldn’t even wrap his head around how the green eyed alpha with dreamy curly lock made him feel.  
“You want me to be part of your pack?” Lou interrogated biting down a smile.  
“Yes.” all three alphas responded happily.  
“I-” Lou thought about screaming out a yes but then he thought about what that would mean. Does that mean I have to follow pack rules? Lou knew what it meant to be part of a pack, or at least he thought he did. He would have to earn his keep, but Lou wouldn’t mind doing that for this pack.  
“If that’s something you want.” Liam looked over to Harry with a stern glare. “You can stay here for a while and if you like it here.” The lead alpha moved his hand near Lou but never touched the blue eyed boy. “If you like being with us than we can talk about making it something permanent. What do you think?” The doctor offered a nervous grin. Liam understood how important it was to get across that it was Lou’s choice. The man didn’t want Louis to say yes because he thought it was something the alphas wanted, even though they did. It came off, to Liam, that Louis my just say yes to please the alphas in the room, after all it’s how the young boy was raised to behave.  
“Umm-”  
“So…” The curly haired alpha smirk staring intensively at the boy across from him.  
“We don’t need an answer now. We just want you to think about it okay.” Liam chimed in, a little annoyed by Harry. After telling the other alpha not to pressure Louis here he was doing exactly that. This made Liam question this whole idea, maybe he should have a much more assertive conversation with Harry. The browned eyed alpha didn’t like getting aggressive with the green eyed alpha; Harry was like a puppy to Liam, and the man often forgot Harry was an alpha.  
“It’s late we should get to bed...get some rest… We’ll talk about this more in the morning.” Liam stated.  
“Well I’m not really tired.” Louis gave a weak chuckle. He’d been sleeping for most of the day already.  
“Oh right…” Harry beamed at the blue eyed boy.  
“Lets watch movies and camp in the living room.” Niall cheered happily. “We can built a fort.” the other omega clapped and bounced on his alpha’s lap.  
“Okay.” Lou smiled wide.

* * *

 

“Michael stop it.” Milo barked as his brother, already in rut, sunk his teeth into the lining of Milo’s jaw. The bearded alpha hated when his twin went into rut early, it must have been due to stress.  
“I'm really going to punish that fucking omega.” Milo hissed. This had to be Louis fault. The alpha knew Michael was stressing over Louis these past few days and every time the alpha was stress around his rut it would come early.  
“Michael get off me...the betas are gonna be here any minu-” Mike cut his brother off with another vicious bite this time on the neck as he dug his claws into Milo’s hips.  
“Fuck.”

* * *

 

The lads sat on the living room floor in a fort of couch cushions and blue sheets Niall got from the closet. Louis laid on his stomach as he head rested on his hands sandwiched between Harry and Niall. Harry glanced at Louis as he watched The Change Up, the boy was so delighted. His eyes sparked with joy and his grin sent a sharp charge of bliss in the green eyed alpha’s heart.  
“You really like this movie Lou.” The other omega beamed as he leaned his head on Lou shoulder for a moment before returning it back to the raven haired alpha beside him.  
“Yeah I don’t really watch a lot of these kinds of movies.” Louis informed without taking his eyes off the screen.  
“What kind do you normally watch?” Liam asked from the other side of the fort before Harry could.  
“We watch the ones with the people fucking.” Louis answered casually eyes still fix on the television. Everyone exchanged looks of sorrow.  
“Porn?” Zayn asked not sure why. It’s not like he didn’t already know the answer.  
“Umm yeah.” Louis found porn to be very fascinating and odd. When Jake made him watch it, he found it to be funny how the omegas would make sounds like it felt good. Lou was often made to watch dominant and submissive porn, more on the line of punishment porn, so it only confirm his idea that sex was supposed to be brutal. The only thing he couldn’t wrap his head around was why the omegas on the movies seem to enjoy it, but Louis just assumed they were masochists. Porn never aroused the omega he just found it _interesting_.  
“Do you want to watch one next?” The small boy asked thinking nothing of it.  
“No.” Harry utter once he cleared his throat and swallowed the pain and hurt he felt for the fragile boy. Liam couldn’t help but think of the cruelty Louis must have gone through. The raven haired alpha excused himself and made his way to the kitchen thinking how messed up Louis was and the conditioning he must have been through to not have a problem suggest such a thing or even being okay with watching porn in a room with three alphas. Zayn felt a pinch in his stomach as he thought back to his behavior towards the small omega. Tears built up in his coffee colored eyes as he open the refrigerator. The man mindlessly stared into the frig.  
_Omegas are sensitive and should be treated with care and compassion. I think it’s best if you aren’t around any omegas Zayn._ The words of his foster mother ringed in his head.  
“Z stop.” a soft Irish voice whispered. Zayn hadn’t realized he’d bared his claws into his forearms causing blood to cover his arm and drip on the floor. Alpha usually didn’t self-harm it wasn’t in their nature but Zayn did. It was something he learned at a very young age a habit Liam broke but sometime when the man would feel too much, like at this very moment, he would revert back to old ways.  
“Oh shit I’m sorry Ni.” Zayn apologize he knew how much Niall hated the sight of blood.  
“It’s okay...just don’t…” Niall grabbed a cloth from the table and wiped the alpha’s arm gently. He stared in horror at the deep jagged cuts opening his lover's skin.  
“They’ll heal.” The coffee eye’d alpha assured.  
“I know.” Niall gently traced soft kisses on his alpha’s wounds. The warmth of his omega lips sent shivers down Zayn’s spine. Zayn always melted for his blond haired omega. Niall envelope his arms around the alpha’s frame and scratched up Zayn’s back, the way he liked. He rest his head on the man’s chest breathing in his scent.  
“Do you want me to get Liam?” Niall asked. The omega felt as the alpha’s body tensed up.  
“Ummm no.” Zayn hissed, _I don’t need Liam_ , picking up Niall by the hip and holding him tight. Placing Niall on the kitchen counter while burning his face into the omega’s neck breath in his sweet scent. Niall felt the heat leave his body once Zayn arm released him and gripped onto the counter, clawing it violently. The alpha tried not to tear into his skin.  
“Babe look at me.” Niall raised his hand to Zayn’s cheek, caressing it. The alpha eyes were shut tight as his breath increased.  
“Please.” The omega plead. Zayn slowly pried his eyes open to meet crystal blue ones awaiting his. Niall gracefully pressed their lips together slowly running his hand up the man’s neck and allowing his fingers to playfully tangle in Zayn’s soft dark hair. Zayn’s claws stop all action once he permitted Niall's entrance in his mouth. The Irish lad tongue dance with Zayn’s in a rhythm only they shared.  
“I love you.” The omega whispered into Zayn’s mouth. The man breathed in those word as if they were oxygen his body needed to fill his lungs.  
“I love you too.”

* * *

  
  
Jay walked on the plane and took her seat in coach. The beta was now rocking dyed sandy blond hair that was cut a little above her shoulder. The woman was unrecognizable. She let out a heavy breath as the plane began to take off.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait had computer troubles.

Morning came around and Louis found himself sitting in Liam’s office with Niall to the right of him and Harry to the left. Zayn was standing in the middle of the doorway and Liam was leaning against his desk in front of the threesome on the couch. Louis couldn’t help but notice the plethora of pictures the doctor had displayed on his walls. The picture of what looked like a young Liam, Harry and Zayn drew the omega’s attention. They all had large smiles painted on their faces. Liam was in the middle with his arms over the other two alphas’ shoulders, they all seem to be soaking wet. Louis thought they just looked so happy, was that their childhood? Nothing but joy and happiness, wet days of boyhood fun. Lou doesn’t remember ever being that happy.

“Louis?”

“Oh s-s-sorry w-what were you saying?” Louis asked having been pulled out of his daydream once the doctor called his name.

“We just wanted to explain exactly what is going on.” Liam continued “So Sam with becoming by this morning to speak to you and hand me some paperwork saying we will be housing you. And we have some house rules to go over okay?”

Louis shift in his seat and chewed on his bottom lip, he was afraid of what these house rules may be. Harry gently place a hand on the boy’s thigh but it only caused Louis to tense up more. The alpha quickly retreated his hand feeling a bit sadden by Louis reaction toward him. Louis thought this was it they were going to tell him his true place in this house and how he should be a good boy for them. It didn’t help that Harry put his hand so high up on the boy’s thigh.  _ See they want something from you alphas are all that way but at least they’re nice. _ Louis mind couldn’t help but wonder to those dark places again. The blue eyed boy was worried, he hadn’t been fuck in a while so he was pretty tight and Harry is large in size and Liam is massive. He hadn’t seen Zayn’s member but Louis guest he was big too. Louis was concerned of how wrecked his hole would be after they were finished with him but he relax when he remembered Liam was a doctor.  _ Dr. Payne can patch you right up so it’ll be fine. _

“First rule we have to know where you are at all times-”

“Why?” Louis interrupted this was new to the brown haired boy, no one ever cared about where he was or what he was doing.

“Because we want to know you’re safe and if anything happens we need to be able to find you.” Harry informed.

“Yeah we all always know where each other are.” Zayn added on.

“That’s part of being a pack.” Niall smiled leaning on Louis then eventually wrapping his arms around the boy next to him.

“It is?” Louis question a bit of sadness hanging on his question.

“Yes. It is.” Liam assured. Harry and Zayn offered Louis a sympathetic smile.  

“So I  _ always _ have to tell you where I am?” Louis questioned. The lads were puzzled by this, why wouldn’t Louis want them to know where he is. Lou like the fact that his pack never knew where he was when he was out the house, even though he knew they didn’t care, It made him feel safe and free when they didn’t. The boy didn’t have to worry about anyone popping up on him.

“Umm yes for your safety.” Liam assured a bit worry about Louis’ question.

“I’m not a baby.” Lou hissed as he crossed his arm and slumped more into the couch. The blue eyed omega couldn’t help but think of the time Ted, one of the alphas in his pack, found out he liked going to a nice old bookstore cafe on Sundays. The alpha started to show up there. Ted would escort the omega to the bathroom and force himself on Louis. Unlike Jake, who liked his privacy with Lou, Ted liked taking the omega in more of a public place the idea of being caught arouse the alpha. In fact Louis and Ted were caught twice in the cafe’s bathroom. The brown haired lad hated it so he stopped going to the cafe, when the alpha questioned him about it he lied and told him the manager no longer wanted him around. Louis cringe at the memory. He didn’t want the lads to know where he is at all times, so they could sneak up on him whenever they wanted.

“We know that Love we just want to make sure you’re safe. What if something happens to you and we don’t know where you are? How are we supposed to help?” Harry informed.

“Oh...” Louis never thought about that the idea of having people care about him was still foreign to him. “Okay.”

“We all always know where each other are. So that we’re all safe.” Zayn mentioned as he walked over to stand next to Liam.

“Yeah we look after each other.” Niall smiled wide. Louis relaxed a bit and uncrossed his arms.

“You’ll be sleeping in the guest room. If you need anything just ask. Our place his your place now.” Harry beamed.

“Do you have any questions Louis?” Liam asked seeing the calculated look on the omegas face.

“Do...d-do I…w-what do I-I have to to d-do to earn food?” Louis asked timidly not wanting to overstep.

“What?” Zayn blurted out before anyone got the chance to, his eyebrows frowned with confusion. What did he mean by  _ earn _ food? Louis mistakes Zayn’s confusion for anger.

“Sorry.” The blue eyed boy whispered  _ You overstepped you idiot you’ll do whatever they tell you to do. _

“No Lou I’m sorry. It’s just…”

_ “ _ What do you mean by _ earn food. _ ” Harry inquired looking intensely at the boy beside him.

“Oh umm what do you want me to do for food.” Louis was concerned about being fed. This wasn’t like Mark’s place there was no forest in the back where he could go hunting. So he would have to settle for doing  _ things _ for the alphas.

“Did your pack not feed you?” Liam question more concerns about the boy's health fired up in his head. Louis weight was starting to make sense. Niall whimpered and curled up next to the other omega.

“Yes they fed me, if there was food left. I mean I wasn’t allowed to eat with everyone but that’s okay I don’t mind being alone. Jake fed me when I was a good boy for him...I just I-I...I can hunt too but there no forest near here so it’ll be hard to. So I just want to know-I’ll be a good boy you know I’ll be really good. I’m good at it I promise.” Louis suddenly cut himself off once he notice the frowns on the alphas’ faces.

“Louis it’s not like that here It’s...It’s not supposed to be like that at all Love.” Harry stated heartbroken.

“Lou you don’t have to do anything for food just help yourself alright.” Liam kneeled down in front of the omega slowly placing a hand on the boy’s knee, happy when Louis didn’t flinch or tense up. “Louis you don’t owe us anything okay. We just want to help.”

“So I can eat with you lads?” Louis asked timidly.

“Yes of course you can.” Niall answered gently rubbing the other omega’s upper arm.

“Okay.” Louis beamed. He thought about the twins and how he enjoy eating with them, Louis stop his thought at that before his mind went off to the phone call that left the alphas angry with him.

“Good-” A beeping noise cut Liam off the man took a look at his pager “Oh damn I have to get to work umm I’ll call Sam to meet me there to get the paperwork and Harry you have that meeting make sure to get something to eat before and you’re also taking Niall to his mom’s place-”

“No” Niall pouted holding onto Louis arm not wanting to leave the omega not after what they just heard.

“Yes she’s your mother Niall.” Zayn scold.

“Fine.” the Irish lad pouted.

“Okay...So Louis you’ll be spending the morning with Zayn here.” Liam smiled as he gathered his things. Zayn grin politely at Louis, the alpha was nervous about spending the morning with the omega he questioned Liam when he told him to stay with Lou. The brown haired alpha just assured him it would be fine.

All the lads were gone excepted Zayn and Louis. Zayn made the omega a nice omelet. Louis sat at the dining room table feeling a bit odd about everything  that happened were they serious about all this. A part of the omega felt like it was some big trick they were playing on him. Some sick social experiment made to make fun of the worthless male omega. Louis stared at the plate of food in front of him questionably then looked over to the raven haired alpha next to him.

“What’s wrong you don't like omelets?”

“No umm...I never had one...it’s just ummm…”

“What is it?” The alpha asked worried.

“I...I really don’t have to do anything for it?” Louis whispered rubbing his thighs, comforting himself.

“No you don’t.” Zayn assured. The coffee eyed man was pretty sure he heard his heart shatter at Louis inquiry.

“Not even later.” Louis asked. If it wasn’t for Zayn’s alpha hearing he would have missed it.

“No not even later. Lou food isn’t something you have to earn. If you’re hungry just eat. It’s really okay I promise.” Zayn smiled sweetly at the boy beside him. Louis smiled wide and nod as he dug in.

* * *

 

Liam was in his office when Sam walked in.

“Morning Dr. Payne.” Sammy giggled.

“Nice to see you Sam.” The doctor walk over and embraced the woman happily.

“I’ve got something for you.” The red haired cheered as she helded up a manila envelope. “Got the paperwork you guys need. It wasn’t easy either.”

“Thank you so much Sam.” Liam quickly opened the envelope and glanced at the ten pages of paper. He made his way over to his desk and grabbed a pen to sign the necessary pages as he read through the paperwork.

“Oh also there is going to be someone who has to go over to your house to make sure the living quarters are appropriate for the omega, Louis.” Sam informed as she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the alpha’s desk.

“How long will that take?” Liam huffed.

“Umm.” Sam cleared her throat. “Normally a one or two days after the paperwork has been filed and reviewed.”

Liam stopped reading and looked up at the beta with his eyebrows frowned.

“How long will it take for this to be filed and reviewed.” The alpha stated with ice in his voice.

“Relax I’ll have it rush so in 24 hours alright.” Although she was understanding of Liam hurry she wasn’t too keen on his coldness towards her.

“Sorry.” The alpha apologized not meaning to take his emotions out on his good friend.

“It’s alright I get it.” The beta ran her finger through her fiery red hair. The man could help but smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him. Sam was always adorable when she was upset.

“Let me buy you dinner.” Liam stated

“W-what y-you want to...You don’t have to Li. It’s fine really.” The woman stuttered.

“I know I don’t have to. I want to so let me buy you dinner.”

“So a ‘thank you’ dinner-”

“A date it’s a date. I’m asking you on a date Sam.”

“Oh.” The redhead bit down on her lower lip as her cheek turned a bright red.

“So what do you say?” Liam smirked.

“Yes I’d like that.” Sam giggled. Liam handed her the paperwork once he finish signing it.

“Alright then.”

* * *

 

Louis was having a great time with Zayn. The two went out to Zayn’s art studio.

“Wow so you work here?” Louis question looking around the huge room with graffiti covering the walls. There was large ceiling to floor windows with a huge sheet covering the floor and right on top was a large white canvas. A single wooden stool stood next to the empty canvas.

“Yeah it’s a relaxing space.”

“So you like create art for a living.” Louis smiled thinking that was pretty damn amazing. The omega walked over to the canvas.

“Yeah I’m pretty lucky that I get to do something I love for a living most people don’t get that chance.” Zayn smiled warmly as he looked around his studio. Louis stared at the empty canvas in front of him and his face fell melancholy. Looking at that empty white canvas made Louis reflect on his life and how empty it was. The alpha watch as the omega stared mindlessly into the white abyss.

“Are you okay Lou.” The alpha asked timidly.

“Ummm...yeah it’s just a lot and nothing all at the same time.” The brown haired boy stated, his eyes still glued to the canvas.

“D-Do you...Do you maybe want to paint something?” Zayn asked hopeful the omega would agree. Painting had always helped him get out some of his emotions or escape them.

“Oh I don’t want to ruin anything.”  

“You won’t.” Zayn giggled. Louis was surprised at this Zayn seem so adorable when he giggled, the way his hand hovered over his lips while he bit down on them to quiet his laughter. He didn’t seem like an alpha at that moment.

“Oh come on I’ll go get the paint.”

“Okay.” Louis whispered. Zayn was already off, disappearing behind an olive colored door and returning with three cans of paint. The alpha set the cans next to the small omega. Louis looked down at the red, blue, and yellow cans of paint near his feet.    

“Oh I’ll go get brushes if you’d like-”

“I’m fine.” The blue eyed boy jammed his hand in the red paint. The coldness of the thick liquid send shivers down the boy’s spine.

“Okay there you go Lou.” Zayn cheered. Louis help his hand up to the canvas and fingered a small circle then stop for a moment, he then continued to trace a stick man then dragged his hand down once he finished making the legs. Louis let his arm fall to his side. Zayn watch the stillness take over the omega, he could hear the deepness of Lou’s breath, the slowing of his heart, and the alarming calm radiating off the omega.

_ Dirty male omega _

_ You know what you’re good for _

_ Worthless _

_ Cum whore _

_ You like my fat cock in your sluty hole _

_ Worthless _

_ Stupid _

_ Useless _

_ BAD _

_ BAD _

_ BAD DIRTY MALE OMEGA    _

These horrible words beat in his head. The sound of skin slapping and bone breaking filled the omegas ears. The view of alphas’ lust filled eyes stared daggers into the omega. The stench of sweat burned his nostril and the taste of cum caused his stomach to twist into a million knots. Louis eyebrows frowned at the image he made. The sad little faceless stick boy finger painted in blood red.

“Lou are-”

“Aaaah…” the omega let out a frustrated scream and he repeatedly smash his fist on the canvas, clawed at it leaving red streaks. He grabbed the red can of paint of the ground and throw it. It splashed on the canvas but for some twisted reason didn’t cover over the faceless boy.  

“Stupid...Stupid...Stupid.” The fragile boy cried as clawing at the image frantically. Zayn jumped into action the moment the caramel haired boy started to strike himself uncontrollably on the head.

“You’re okay Louis you’re okay.” The alpha held the omega arm to his side. Louis jerked his body wanting the raven haired alpha to let him go.

“Stop it!!.” Lou shouted as he push himself away from the alpha. Zayn let Louis go. Louis stared with rage at the alpha before him. Louis punched Zayn straight on the chest, the omega didn’t care anymore. The omega punched Zayn several more time then slapped him in the face.

“Hit me!...hit me!... Hit the stupid omega who let people use him!” Louis yelled then slapped the alpha again. “Come on  _ Alpha _ hit me.” Louis hissed. Zayn looked into the broken blue eyes that seem to radiate pain. Zayn recognized that look it was the same look he’d seen staring back at him in the mirror when he was younger. The same look Liam said he saw in the young raged filled alpha. “Or you can just fuck me.” Louis spit out. Zayn’s eyebrows frowned out of sorrow from the omega in front of him. The small boy walked close to the alpha attempting to unzip Zayn’s pants.

“Come on…” Louis voice went hoarse “Come on! Fuck the dirty male omega  _ Alpha _ .”

“Stop it-”

“Come on  _ Alpha _ don’t you want to hear me scream-”

“Stop it Lo-”

“Don’t you want to slam into me and watch me cry-”

“Lou-” Zayn teared up.

“Don’t you want to fill me up with you, leave me full of you.” Louis pressed himself closer to the alpha. Zayn held Louis’ arm to his chest.

“I know the rules. Good boys don’t fight, good boys don’t scream for it to stop. A good boys takes it.”

“Louis-” Zayn’s heart chattered in way he didn’t know it could.

“I’m good...nice and tight. I bet I’m better than Niall-”

“Stop it-” Zayn frowned still holding Louis’ arms. The alpha stomach cringed with a pain he's never felt before.

“You can fuck me like you fuck him.” Louis stated maliciously wanting to get Zayn angry enough to get the alpha to hurt him. The dark haired alpha wrapped his arm around the omega and held him tight lifting Louis of the ground. Zayn knew Louis would get angry like this. The omega was processing everything that was going on with him, he was grieving and the alpha could relate but now wasn’t the time for a conversation. He just had to let Louis get these emotions out.

“Let me go. Let me go… I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.” Louis voice nearly all gone. Tears stream down the alpha’s face as he dug his claws into his forearms. The blood drip down into the tarp and blended with the red paint. Zayn held Louis till he calmed down.

“I don’t want to see Sam today.” Louis’ voice barely audible.

“Okay.” Zayn agree not knowing how it was going to go over with Liam and Harry.          


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait been taking summer classes I'm going to finish this story first then work on my other ones because I know here I'm going with this story. So hang in there with me

 

“What do you think you're doing?” Harry questioned as he paced back and forth glaring at Zayn from across the living room.

“He said he didn't want to see her so I told him he didn't have to.” Zayn replied as he rolled his eyes sick of Harry talking.

“It's imperative that he speak with her. So we can know where he's at mentally so we can help him.” Harry barked back, outraged with the dark haired lad’s decision to tell Louis he didn't have to see Sammy today, a decision that was not his to make. “For God sakes he's upset right now this is the moment he needs to talk to her.” the curly haired alpha continued. Zayn was really sick of Harry’s fit right now.

“He’s not upset he's angry and it's good that he is getting his emotions out.” Zayn declared with a hint of annoyance in his voice and Harry surely did pick up on it.

“You can't just make these decisions without us, then not answer my phone calls.” The green eyed alpha hissed with jealousy. Harry was extremely jealous that the raven-haired alpha was out all day with Louis and didn't answer any of his or Liam's calls. The coffee eyed alpha just texted them every time he ignored a call letting them know he and the omega would be back soon. Harry couldn't help but turn into the green eyed monster when no one knew where Zayn or Louis were, which wasn't true at all Zayn had called Niall and informed him that he and the brown-haired omega would be at The Cave. The Cave was a small old gallery building with soundproof walls that Zayn owned. He turned it into a private art space/work out spot. The alpha thought it was best to bring the furious boy there to work out some of his aggression. After they had lunch at Smithfield’s diner then dinner Zayn made at The Cave. The blue eyed boy yelled and through old empty paint cans, he punched a beanbag chair repeatedly till he tuckered himself out and fell asleep on it. The young boy had woken up in the backseat of Zayn’s car with Niall cuddled up next to him. The two omegas were up in Louis’ room deep in slumber.

“Look Harold, Lou will talk to Sammy tomorrow when we go to that Trail thing Liam said. They’ll be able to speak more casually. Relax it’ll be fine.” Zayn respond all nonchalantly. The raven haired alpha knew what he was talking about, despite Harry questioning. Zayn had first-hand experience with therapy.

“Damit Zayn-” Harry was still visibly upset with the other alpha's decision.

“Harr-”

“How do you think that makes us look huh?” The curly haired alpha parked, fist clenched.

“What? What are you talking about-?”

“We have to stick to the rules we just gave him. How’s it look that we just told him we have to know where he is as all time for his safety and you just ignored that.”

“Is that what this is about...?” Zayn sighed clearly Harry’s jealousy was getting the best of him. “I was with him-”

“And you can’t make decisions about his treatment-”

“It’s already done Harold so just let it go!” The coffee eyed man hissed sick of Harry’s interruptions. The alpha in both the lads were rearing their heads. “He didn’t want to see her and I didn’t think he needed to at that moment so I said he didn’t have to okay. So what are you going to do go yell at him about-”

“I’m not you.” Harry growled eyes dark. The younger alpha immediately regret his words the moment they crawled out of his mouth. He felt worse once the smell of blood trickled its way up his nostrils. Zayn dug his claw into his palms before he realized it. The alpha jaw clenched at Harry’s words it took him by surprise. The jade eyed alpha wasn’t the type to say such hurtful things. He was the kindest person Zayn knew.

“Zayn I’m sorr-”

“FUCK YOU!” Zayn growled full alpha mode. Just that moment Liam walked through the door confused by all the commotion. Liam ran over to Zayn, gripping his shoulder.

“Hey calm down what's going on why are you yelling?”

“I’m sorry Z.” Harry declared voice filled with regret and sorrow.

"I'm NOT ALWAYS THE PROBLEM Li!" Zayn shout shrugging Liam's hand off him.

“He was safe." Zayn directed his attention back to Harry "He wasn’t alone he was with me…I-I wasn’t… I wasn’t going to hurt him...I’m not...I’m not...fuck! You can’t just say… He was safe, he was with me.” Zayn claws burned deeper into his palm, the alpha wanted Niall so badly at that moment. He wanted to hold his omega and forget about what Harry said but Zayn knew Louis needed the Irish lad right now. The raven haired man hated the idea that Harry might think it would be dangerous for Louis to be around him, like he couldn’t be trusted alone with the omega. It just made the alpha felt like his was a kid again, being told to stay away from omegas because no one trusted him near them. Zayn pushed Liam with his bloody hand and stormed off to his room. Liam couldn't help but think it was fitting to have blood smeared on his scrubs.

“What happened?” Liam question looking at a teary eyed Harry.

“I-I’m sorry Liam.” Harry choked.

“I’ll go talk to him.” Liam stated quite tired from a long day of work.

“NO...I’ll go.”

* * *

 

“Where the fuck is she huh? Fucking find her!” Jake shouted into the phone, rage radiating off him. The alpha aggressively hung up the phone.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Kevin, a tall thin beta.

“Umm I need you to send some flowers to someone.” Jake smirked.

“Who.”

“My pet.”

* * *

 

“Zayn…?” Harry whispered as his knuckles hit the wooden door. The green eyed alpha took it upon himself to twist the doorknob and let himself in the older alpha’s room. Harry hesitated at first knowing Zayn didn’t like anyone other than Niall to come in without asking first.  

“Zayn.” Harry called out once more as he made his way to the bathroom door that was open. The green eyed man timidly stood by the door as he watched Zayn rinsed the blood from his palms.

“Z I'm sorry.” Harry choked, the feeling of guilt burned in this stomach and knotted at his throat.

“It’s fine.” Zayn exhaled while looking at the other alpha in the mirror.

“No it’s not I-”

“Look Harold I’m tired I really just want to go to bed.” The raven haired lad made his way passed Harry, but the guilt filled alpha carefully grabbed hold of Zayn’s arm. The older man paused and looked into Harry’s eyes, clearly seeing the regret and pain displayed in them.  

“Zayn...please.”

Zayn sighed

“Do you feel uncomfortable with me being around Louis?”

“No.”

Zayn slowly removed Harry’s hand from his arm. Harry didn’t want to let go but he thought it best to do what the alpha wanted.

“Do you feel that I would cause physical or emotional harm to the omega?”

“Z…”

“Would you prefer it if I were accompanied by someone else when with Louis.” Zayn's chest grew heavy as while as Harry’s

“Zayn…” The curly haired alpha whimpered knowing exactly where the lad was going with this. Zayn was repeating questions people were asked after spending time around him. Harry remembered when a silver haired woman asked him similar questions about Zayn, after the raven haired lad came to spend time with Harry and Liam’s pack. The woman had told Harry it was important because they had betas and omegas in their packed. The curly haired lad took it as a joke because he couldn’t believe they were seriously asking such questions. When young Harry thought about the aggressive push he received from the coffee eyed boy for being too close to Liam; Harry mentioned how much of a “meany” Zayn was, just as a playful payback to the other alpha (he even went as far as to stick his tongue out at Zayn). But once Harry heard Zayn was punished for his behavior and not permitted to visit their pack again. Harry was mortified, even more so when he overheard his mother tell Liam’s mother ‘A young boy shouldn’t be punished in that manner it's cruel his a child’

When young Harry went to clear things up and the jet black haired boy was allowed to come visit them again it took months before Zayn would lay a hand on anyone or allow anyone to touch him. It took longer for him not to leave a room if an omega or beta entered it.

A burning sensation arose in Harry chest and mad it’s was to rest on his shoulder causing the man’s body to weigh heavy.  

The dark haired alpha let out a more pain sigh as he licked the corner of his lips.

“Do you think I would hurt Louis?” The coffee eyed man asked breaking the silence that was left between the two.

“God no Zayn I don’t think that at all.” Harry pleaded. “I don’t know why I said what I did I was just. I guess I was just jealous maybe. I have this weird feeling that I’ve never felt before and I don’t know I feel this connection between me and Louis that I just can’t explain. I also….I haven’t spent that much time with him and I just. I was jealous but that doesn’t make what I said okay. I know that.” Harry rambled as his heart raced.

“You also have to know that it’s not about you. Right now it’s about him not what you need or want from him. And in case you forgot I know a thing or two about fucked up circumstances and therapy. I didn’t do what I did out of a whim. I thought it through. I shouldn’t have to explain that to you, you should just trust me.”

“I do trust you. I am really sorry Zayn please forgive me.” Harry damn near begged, something so far off an alpha personality.

“I will...eventually.” Zayn stated right then Niall had came through the door worried about his alpha when he was woken by a pinch in his chest caused by his alpha uneasiness.

“Alpha are you alright?” Niall soft voiced question as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Oh Ni I’m sorry baby did I wake you up.” The raven haired man ran over to his omega lacing his arms around the blond. “I’m okay just fine alright.”

“No you're not.” Niall whined as his rest his hand on his alpha chest right above his heart. “It hurts here right?”

“I’ll be going good-night.” Harry quickly left the room closing the door behind him, but still filling the weight of the unpleasant conversation he’d just had.

“I’m fine-” Niall collided their lips together. Zayn lost himself in his omega’s warm full lips. The alpha stopped the kiss to bury his nose in his Irish lover’s neck, scenting him. Filling his lungs with the sweet smell of caramel and honey. His hold tightened around his omega. Niall pushed forward backing Zayn into the nice king size bed with pink and purple sheets, because those are the ones Niall wanted. Zayn fell back on the bed, his body sinking into the mattress. The coffee eyed man was rather happy when Niall sat right on his stiffening cock.

“You’re beautiful.” Niall smiled lazily at his alpha.

“Shut up.” Zayn chuckled slightly embarrassed by Niall chose in words. The blue eyed omega wiggled his hips causing Zayn to growl with pleasure. The older man lifted himself on his elbows as he stared into the ocean blues of his soulmate.

Niall planted a gentle kiss on Zayn’s forehead. “I love you.” The omega declared. The warm wetness of his lips sent shivers down Zayn’s back.

“I love you.” Niall assured as he connected his lips with Zayn’s right cheek.

“I love you.” The omega confirmed once more as he connected their lips again.

“I love you too.” Zayn smiled into their kiss as he ran his hand up the omega’s blonde hair. Something he knew his omega loved, Niall nearly purred at the touch of Zayn’s long thin fingers tickled his scalp.  Zayn sat up and gently removed Niall’s nightshirt, showing off the lad’s pale skin. Both parties fully hard as they slowly grinded against each other. The blonde’s shorts drenched with silk oozing out of his needy hole. Zayn slipped two fingerings easily into the omega’s hole. Niall wasn’t even sure when the dark haired man removed his shorts, but his body trembled with pleasure as he felt Zayn’s long fingers stretch his insides. The omega’s cock stiffen a leaked pre-cum. Zayn laced his arm around the Irish lad’s back holding him in place. A needy moan escaped Niall’s lips as Zayn scissored him open. Zayn purposely jabbed the younger lad’s prostate sending electricity through the omega’s already sensitive body.

“A-aa-alpha I want to...can I?” Niall whimpered knowing he was already so close to the edge. Zayn licked the lining of Niall’s ear.

“Yes cum for me baby.” The alpha whispered, jamming his fingers deeper into the omega once again hitting the bundle of nerves. Niall came undone, covering the alpha’s shirt with drops of cum.

“You ready for me baby.” Zayn breathed into the omega’s neck, scenting him at the same time.

Niall lazily nodded. Within seconds Zayn was completely naked as Niall stayed seated on his lap, legs wrapped around the alpha’s hips. Fully erect and eager Zayn carefully lifted Niall up and aligned his raging rock hard cock with his omega throbbing hole. The blue eyed lad felt as his muscles stretched to make room for the alpha’s massive cock.

“Aaahh Alpha!” Niall screamed just when Zayn thrust up into him. Feeling the burn of pleasure burning in him Niall wanted nothing more than Zayn in this very moment. Zayn continued to thrust hungrily into his omega as his fingers danced in the omega’s blond hair, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

“Fuck… I love you I love you I love you.” The coffee eyed alpha chanted, tears building in his eyes. Niall held onto the alpha’s forearms. Zayn didn’t fail to hit Niall prostate with every thrust. Silk poured out the omega’s now swollen hole.

“A-alph…” Niall’s lips quiver as his body jerked and shivered with delight. The omega knew he was going to cum soon, already sensitive from his last orgasm, But Zayn didn’t let up. He poured all of his emotions into every thrust. The alpha teeth were on full display as he stared into Niall crystal blues, getting lost in them remembering they were his home. Zayn picked the omega up and gently laid him on the bed.

“Aaah ple...please alpha please....You ff-feel s-so g-g-good.” Niall moaned and groaned under the alpha as Zayn scent wrapped around him sending him over the edge once again.

“I l-love you.” Niall whimpered, body on overload as Zayn chased his orgasm. Zayn clamped down his teeth on the curve of his omega’s neck right at his bond mark just as he came. Niall felt all of Zayn’s emotions flow into him, all the frustration, hurt, and the vulnerability streamed into the blonde. Niall rubbed Zayn’s shoulder gently, allowing the feeling of calm and relief to replace the anxiety from before. The two held onto each other for what seemed like forever.

* * *

 

“Good news.” Milo smirked at his brother.

“What.” Mike pouted.

Milo just simply handed Michael a manila envelope and a grin claimed Mike’s face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a bad chapter it's the next few that may kill you guys sorry

Louis was excited they were headed to Buffalo Trails he really wanted to see the waterfall. He always wanted to swim in one like in the books he read. For some reason, the brown haired omega couldn’t explain, water made him calm. That was one of the reason Louis loved staring at the lake behind the forest back at Mark’s house. The boy loved watching the sun dance atop the water making it glitter and sparkle all exquisitely. He also adored how the water mirrored the sky at night. It made the world seem infinite and beautiful.

“And here we are Buffalo Trails.” Sammy smiled as they drove down the dirt road and parked. There was a caution safety tape wrapped around the wooden entrance. Liam, Sam, Harry, and Louis made their way out of the black Jeep, watching as Zayn and Niall pulled up behind them.

“You sure we can go in there?” Niall question staring at the caution tape then looking at Sam.

“Of course. Everything's already set up, construction has been done for weeks…” The beta informed as she bent down under the yellow tape and unlocked the large wooden doors. “It just hasn’t been open to the general public yet. Think they're waiting on the perfect time to promote or something about business like that…” The redhead turned around and face the lads. “So are you guys coming in or what?”

“Yes” Louis damn near shouted as he shadowed after Sam.

“Wooow…” Everyone, except Sammy, exhaled. The large tropical tree stretched high to the sky, there was a gold glittering pathway the broke off in several directions. Louis couldn’t help but think of the book he’d read, _Wild Side_ , where magical creatures lived in an enchanted forest. The omega mind drifted to all the times that he wished he could just leave his life and entered one of the many books his read.  A sudden sense of calm took over the blue eyed boy, soothing circles were being rubbed in the center of his back by a larger hand. This was a feeling Lou had never felt before. Louis was never coddled like omegas are usually treated. Liam gave a raised eyebrow to Harry and his actions.

“Follow me.” The beta directed as she pushed forward happily. Niall ran over to the other omega and wrapped an arm around his.

“Hey how was your night?” Niall asked

“It was fine. You seem a bit extra happy this morning.” Louis giggled recalling the Irish lads singing and dancing early in the morning, before breakfast.

“What can I say today's just a _good_ day, last night was a _good_ night…” The blonde couldn’t wipe the grin off his face even if he tried.

“You were _with_ Zayn.” Louis stated making a closed fist with one hand and pushing his index finger into the opening. The brown haired omega wasn’t sure why he was asking Niall such a thing, but Zayn and Niall’s relationship was so strange to the young boy. That Alpha and omega dynamic caused a queasy feeling in Louis’ stomach.  Niall’s cheek turned red at the obscene juster Lou did. Louis could smell Zayn’s scent on Niall, the boy thought to himself why wouldn’t the blonde omega want to wash that scent off him. _Maybe he like the scent of the alpha on him their mates after all._ Louis mind wonder to Harry and how he wouldn’t mind having the curly haired alpha’s aroma draped over him.

“Yup.”

For reasons that were completely obvious, well not exactly to the brown haired omega, Louis still didn’t believe or understand how sex could feel good, let alone make a male omega so happy.

“W-was...was it g-good?” A quick glimpse of harden bodies and greedy eyes flashed through the young boy’s mind. It took a moment for Louis past to wash over Niall. Sadness filled the blonde omega.

“Umm-”

“Right here.” Sam cheered.

Right in front of everyone was the most gorgeous site they had ever seen. A roaring waterfall that ran into a sparkling lake with stunning trees dancing alongside it. The water was clear, the sun kissed the top of the falls. Colorful flowers sprinkled around the lake. Louis know they weren’t native to the area, most likely planted there just to make the place look more fairytale like, but the boy wasn’t complaining. Harry found himself next to the caramel haired omega and couldn’t fight the urge to place his arm around Lou’s shoulder. The alpha watch as Louis marble blue eyes light up the pure joy that spread throughout his entire face. He stared at the omega’s tan skin and long delicate lashes. Harry didn’t know what it was, maybe a feeling; a feeling he couldn’t quite place, vibrated in his chest. An unknown force surge through the alpha’s body that caused him to place his hand at the back of the omega’s neck wanting to squeeze.  The green eyed alpha quickly removed his hand before Louis had the chance to flinch at his action.  Louis gave the larger man a confused looked, Harry offered a polite smile.

**_Fuck I’m an idiot. What the hell was a planning on doing._** Harry mentally kick himself.

“We can go up there right?” The curly haired alpha asked rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“Yes” Sam smiled. Zayn frowned once he noticed Liam’s hand resting on the beta’s hip.

“What are we waiting for than… we came here to swim right.” Liam chimed in.

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck do you mean she’s nowhere to be found.” Jake barked.

“She’s smart, covered her tracks. Most likely she paid in cash however she got out of here. Don’t know if she drove a car, took a bus, or a plane.” Todd replied frustrated as well.

“She can’t be that fucking smart…” The alpha screamed smashing the desk in front of him. The two were standing in Jay’s office, now completely destroyed. “...She had to have writing something down somewhere.”

“We check her computers but there was nothing there. Like nothing, everything was wiped clean.”

“Shit. What the actual fuck...How the hell does a beta kill an alpha?!” Jake hissed as he put his fist through the wall.  

* * *

 

“We getting in or what?” Louis chanted as he removed his white shirt. Leaving him in the red swim trunks he borrowed from Niall. Everyone eyes couldn’t help but glue to the young omega’s body. His ribs on clear displayed, his hips and collar bones poked through his skin. The abuse the boy has gone through was clearly painted on his body. Liam couldn’t help but think about get Louis to the hospital for a full body checkup. Louis was too elated he notice the sympathetic glances he was receiving. Within seconds Louis jump of the cliff and into the water, watching the waterfall streaming down with him, till he was submerged by warm water.

“WOOOHOOOO” The blue eyed boy laughed as the others came jumping behind him.

“Oh my god that was amazing” Niall laughed swim over to his mate and lacing his arm around the dark haired lad

“Yeah.” Zayn clasp the back of Niall’s thighs and packaging them around his hips, sinking his face into the omega’s neck. The coffee eyed alpha helped his omega tight as he planted a kiss on Niall’s lips feverishly. Louis quickly turned at the site, unknowingly biting his own lips. Louis never been kissed before; he wonders if Michael licking his lips the way he did when he was in that hotel room with those twins counted as a kiss. _People kiss with tongue._ Louis thought. _But I don’t deserve kisses._ Completely in thought the blue eye boy hadn’t realized he bumped right into the curly haired alpha. Louis stared through his lashes up at the man swimming in front of him. Harry was so large, Louis stared at his broad chest breathless. He never looked at an alpha that way before, he never looked at anyone like that before. his heart fluttered almost like the wing of the butterfly tattooed on the curly haired alpha’s chest. Why was Harry this beautiful, his hair sticking to his neck and shoulders, his ember eyes sparkling, his plumed cherry lips smiling showing off those gorgeous dimples, and the sun beaming so brightly off his wet skin. The water droplet resting on Harry’s frame made him look all the more magical to Lou. The boy started to feel small and disgusting, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself trying to cover his hideous body.

“H-Hey...hey Louis Louis?” Harry's deep voice laced with distress when the boy drifted off to his own world. “Louis? You okay?” It took a moment for Louis to snap out of his head, but still fully aware of his mostly naked body.

“Y-Yes I-I’m fine H-Harry.” Louis stuttered wishing he would have kept his shirt on. Louis felt the uneasiness rise in him but it quickly faded away, once a large hand squeezed him gently at the base of his neck.

“It’s okay Love you’re okay.” Harry whispered. Lou rested his head on the alpha’s chest.

“Do you want to get out of the water for a bit.” The green eye man question. Harry took it as a yes when he felt the movement of the young lad’s head against his pecks.

“Alright.”

“Hey is everything okay guys?” Niall shouted from on top of Zayn’s back.

“Yeah just going out for a bit.”

Once on the grass Louis continued to hold his body tight as if letting go would send him flying off to a million pieces in so gravity free room.

“Lou are you okay?” Harry couldn’t help asking. But the young lad didn’t reply. Louis was still in his head wondering why he didn’t keep his shirt on. The boy also wondered why, in an area with three alphas present and him being shirtless didn’t drive the alphas to hold him down and hurt him. Did alphas really have control of their self. _But everyone always said alphas couldn’t help it they just get hormonal sometimes...they need to...right?_ Louis shook the thought from his head once he felt a large gentle hand connect with the skin of his lower back.

“Louis?”

“Huh?...”

“You alright Love?” Harry questioned, hand still holding onto the omega as he sat them down on the grass. Without realizing it the blue eyed boy found one of his hand gripping on the older man’s bicep and head inches away from the alpha’s chest. Louis felt more safe in that position with Harry, even though being that close to an alpha would have cause the boy to want to crawl out of his skin. Harry could feel his chest expand as his muscles flexed at the young boy’s touch.

“Yeah I’m fine…” Louis looked up into Harry’s emerald gems “It’s nice out here.” Lou offered up a shy smile.

“Yes it is...but are you sure you’re okay Love.” Harry question fully aware of the young boy’s feelings. The quiet anxiety was beaming off the omega’s body and Harry wanted nothing more than to erase it.

“Yes I think so...I-I was...just a bit…” Louis didn’t know how he felt but the sound of Harry’s husky voice calling him Love made his heart race in a way that wasn’t familiar to him at all.

“It’s okay Louis you’re okay...You’re with me so you’re fine alright” The older man assured.

“Okay Harry.” the omega smiled into his chest. “You guys really want me to be in your pack?” Lou wasn’t sure why he asked that question but is was bubbling in his head, this was all new and different to the boy.

“Of course we do Love…” Harry ran his hand through Louis chestnut hair marveling on how soft it was.

“I-I’m...I’m scared Harry.” The small boy confessed, not sure why he was sharing such information with the alpha. Louis was so used to hiding his emotions from everyone but everything was different with Harry he felt safe and maybe loved...maybe.

“Why Love?” The alpha question worried about Lou’s statement was he scared of him what was he afraid of.

“I don’t know. I-I like it here with you and the lads but this is different for me I don’t know what you lads what me to do…” Louis felt his stomach turn when he thought about this pack treating him like Mark’s pack did. “I don’t mind if you gents need me to relieve stress…” Louis finally let go of Harry’s arm and started to fidget with his fingers nervously. Part of the omega still couldn't believe that the alpha wouldn’t want to fuck him; he only hoped they’d be gentle; they seem nice enough. **_Relieve stress does he me sex_** Harry thought to himself feeling sick and angry that that was what Louis was accustomed to. “I j-just don’t want to get hit anymore Harry…I know Jay says alpha’s and even betas need to get out their aggression and…” Harry gentle turned the boy around and healed on to the small lad’s face pulling him up slightly so their eyes could meet. Harry stared into Louis magical blue eyes filled with hurt and worry, he hated the people who put it there. Why would anyone want to hurt this beautiful boy?

“Louis I can promise you we will never hurt you or use you in anyway. You’re safe with us...with me. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again.” Louis could feel the seriousness of Harry’s words and an emotion the boy couldn’t quite place, but it was warm and felt kind, radiate off the alpha.

“Okay Harry.” Louis all but whisper, looking down at the alpha’s chest and the tattoos decorating it. He didn’t know how he ended up sitting on Harry’s lap but be liked being there.

“Do you want to go back in the water Love?” The curly haired man caressed Louis’ face.

“Can we stay like this for a moment longer...please?” The omega asked timidly and laid his head in the curve of Harry’s neck.

“Sure Love.” The man’s jaw clenched as he felt the innocent boy breath hit his neck. **_MINE_** _._

 

* * *

 

“No Fair.” Sammy snickered as Niall splashed her with water.

“Hey you think he’s alright?” Niall question turning serious for a moment as he looked over to Harry and Louis.

“Yes he’ll be fine he's with Harry. Why, is there anything you want to talk about Ni?” Sam asked staring at the omega with concern once she recognized the look of sorrow on his face.

“I-I just don’t understand how could people treat someone so badly especially an omega, not to mention one that’s part of your pack.” Niall eyebrows frowned once he thought about Louis question earlier _“Was it good.”_ Of course the boy wouldn’t understand the blonde omega’s joy Louis only ever been raped.

“Some people are just monsters.”

“Come on let's go see what their up to.” Niall insisted wanting to continue having fun with Louis.

“We’re going out!” Sam shout informing the other two alphas.

“Alright!” Liam shouted back. They all made their way over to Harry and Louis. Zayn stopped Liam and pulled him over to the side for a private conversation. Liam raised a brow at the raven haired alpha as he grabbed his arm.

“What’s wrong Z.”

“So you and Sam?” The younger alpha inquired.

“Me and Sam are what?” Liam smirked playfully.

“ZAYN!” Niall shout

“Coming Babe...We’ll talk later.”

The day was perfect, after sometime horsing around chasing one another the boys went back in the water to cool off before they left. Harry stayed close to Louis, feeling drawn to the boy. Liam and Sammy went off to get some food for the lads. After wolfing down some Chinese food the alphas watch as Sam, Niall, and Louis did cartwheels. Harry love how carefree Louis looked. How his caramel colored haired danced in the wind. How his small body seem to glide through the air as if he was floating. Everything seemed so right. They spent the whole day there, as if the outside world didn’t exist and Harry could forget about Louis’ old pack, the courts, the paperwork, and Jay. But it was time to leave and head back to reality. They all piled into their vehicles.

The curly haired alpha sat in the back seat with Louis. Harry wasn’t sure what was going on with him, his need to touch the omega was greater than usual. He rubbed circles on Louis back. **_MINE._**

“That was so much fun.” Louis giggled. This was hands down the best day of his life.

“Yes it was.” Harry smiled lovingly at the small boy beside him. A bubbling urge festered in his chest. The alpha cautiously placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder massaging it gently.

“Harry can we sleep together tonight?” Louis asked letting his body relax into Harry’s touch.

“Of course Love.” **_MINE_** **_MINE MINE._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long i was going to wait before I posted anything up but I figured I was driving some of you crazy with the wait so here it is might not be that good it more of a filler chapter.   
> And to those of you who are still hanging in there with me thank you so much you have no idea what it means to be. I love you all

_ “F-fuck you’re beautiful.” Harry moaned as his arms draped around tiny waist, holding the boy tightly against his chest. Marble blue eyes stared backing into green ones with love and innocence. _

_ “H-Harry.” a small whimper slipped out of thin lips. The curly haired man connected his plumped lips with Louis’. Tasting the sweetness the boy had to offer, the heat of Louis breath and the warm of his tongue drove Harry into pure bliss.  _

_ “F-fuck Louis, Baby you gotta let me get inside you.” Harry begged, voice deeper than usual. “Louis.” _

“Louis.” Harry eyes shot open. The alpha’s curls stuck to his face as his sweat drenched his body. Harry’s heart ran like a jackrabbit in his chest, pounding and beating crazy. He looked over at the small boy curled up next to him. Louis was too beautiful, he seem so at peace right next to the man. The brown haired alpha couldn’t help but think how perfect Louis fit right next to him. This was how things were supposed to be.  **_MINE_ ** .

“Fuck” Harry cursed as he looked down at the bulk of the sheets above his crotch.

* * *

 

Zayn looked over at his omega jumping on the back of the red haired beta. Zayn knew how much Niall liked Sam. The alpha often thought that gratitude was the reason for it. The blonde haired omega must have really been thankful for the pale skinned woman helping his alpha. Zayn was grateful for Sam as well without her and Liam's help he wouldn’t be the person he is today. The alpha was scared to think about what he would be like if  they weren’t in his life. Zayn eyes skated over to the older alpha across the room. He watched as Liam’s eyes followed Sam, with a grin on his face. Zayn made his way over to Liam. The older man snapped out of his daydream once he felt a hand resting on his shoulder.

“Can I speak to you in the kitchen.” Zayn whispered in the alpha’s ear. Liam frowned out of confusion, wondering if something might be wrong. Both alphas walked into the kitchen away from the other two, having their fun in the livingroom.

“What’s up?” Liam raised a brow.

“You and Sam?” Zayn blerted out, with a feeling of uneasiness burned in his stomach.

“Oh picking up where we left off huh?”  Liam smirked but stopped once he saw the knot that the coffee eyed alpha’s brows formed. 

“W-What's wrong Zayn?” Liam asked with worried covering his voice. It was clear the other alpha was upset about something. Zayn’s jaw clenched while he looked down at his feet, wanting to avoid eye contact.  

“Hey Z.” Liam walked closer reaching out to touch the man but Zayn took a step back. He wanted to get this feeling off his chest.

“You’re  _ seeing _ -dating her?” 

“We haven’t gone on an official date yet but that’s the plan.” Liam stated firmly as he crossed his arms, puzzled by the other man’s attitude. This was Zayn for God sake, someone who’s tried setting him up with several people. Why does he seem so upset about this. Liam knew Zayn has always felt he was the reason the head alpha didn’t have a partner. “Do you not want me dating Sam?” the brown haired man stepped cautiously closer to the dark haired alpha.

“No.” Zayn stated. Liam’s puppy dog eyes widen and he let go a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

“W-what?...Why-” 

“Hey Li.” Sam interrupted.

“One minute.” The older alpha snapped while keeping his eyes fixed on Zayn, watching him fiddle with his hair a nervous habit of his.

“Z-”

“Is everything alright.” The redhead interrupted once more, as she walked up behind Liam wrapping her arms around his torso. Liam quickly removed her arms. 

“Sorry can you just give us a minute.” Liam eyes still glued on the younger alpha.

“No it fine. I’m going to bed.” before Zayn could leave Liam quickly grabbed a firm hold of his arm.

“No we’re talking.” Liam stated a bit aggressive.

“Umm oookay.” Sam quickly headed back to the living room. 

“Why?” Liam question again hand still enveloped around Zayn’s arm.  The raven haired lad started to have second thoughts about this conversation, maybe he should have kept his mouth shut but he had to get this feeling out in the open. The alpha couldn’t help but avoid eye contact.  

“Z look at me…” Liam guided  Zayn’s head up with his other hand. “Talk to me please.”

“I-I” The coffee eyed alpha hissatated. 

“What?” I thought you liked Sam?”

“That’s not it Li...It’s just I don’t think it’s a good idea you know. With us trying to get Louis in our pack.” Zayn stated his concern. 

“Oh.” Liam let go of Zayn. That thought hadn’t even cross his mind. Liam’s always fancy Sam but never went for it because she was Zayn’s therapist than she was seeing someone. The doctor couldn’t help but make a move on her when she was sitting there so beautifully in his office. 

“Fuck.” Liam cursed at himself.

“It's just a thought. I think you should just wait-”

“Zayn I’m tired.” NIall came in whining. “And Sam’s leaving…”

“Shit.” Liam stated as he ran out the kitchn hoping to catch the beta.

“Is everything okay?” Niall asked tilting his head to the side and making his way to his alpha’s warm embrace. 

“I’ll tell you about it in the morning.”   

* * *

 

“Good morning.” Niall cheered as he made his way to the refrigerator, getting himself a bottle of water. 

“Good morning Ni.” Harry greeted from the stool as he ate his eggs and toasts. “ Where’s Z?” 

“Oh he's asleep, his kind of been on the edge lately.”

“Really?...Is it ...b-because what I said-”

“Oh no no no that’s not it at all Harry. He’s move past that trust me.” The omega interrupted. 

“Ok.” Harry replied still feeling guilty for letting his jealousy get the best of him and being rude to Zayn. 

“I think it’s this whole situation you know with Louis and all. It’s just reminding him about his past, growing up in all those houses with terrible people…” Niall sighed as sorrow washed over him as he thought about what his alpha told him when they first learned of Louis’ mother treatement of the boy.  _ “ My mother was a total fucked up person but at least she had the decency to give me up.” _

“Yeah.” the curly haired alpha whispered. The room was silent for a while. Both parties let the heaviness of this whole situation sit in the air. Suddenly the doorbell rung.

“I got it!” Zayn shouted from the living room both men in the kitchen assumed he must have just got up. When the dark haired alpha opened the door a delivery man stood in front of him holding what seem to be a dozen red roses. 

“Delivery.” The short man spoke.   
“For who?” Zayn questioned.

“Don’t know mate, just got the address...Oh looks like there's a card there.”

“Alright.” Zayn frown with confusion but signed for them anyway “thanks I guess.”

Zayn made his way to the kitchen.

“Oh are those for me..” Niall cheered as he ran over to his mate.

“No…sorry” The coffee eyed alpha stated, making a mental note to get his omega some flowers, as he placed the roses on the counter. 

“Well are they mine...  _ Zaynie  _ you shouldn’t have.” Harry chuckle as he reached for the small white card. 

“So who’s it for.” Niall inquired. Zayn and Niall watch as the curly haired alpha body stiffen and his green eyes darken, the stench of rage filled the room.

“W-what is it-” Niall was cut off by a low growl. In a split second Harry had torn the roses apart. 

“Harry what’s going on?” Niall questioned as his voice shook. Zayn quickly grabbed the small white paper Harry abandon on the counter.  

_ To: My Little whore  _

_ See you soon _

_ From Daddy _

Zayn stared at the card in horror. “What the Fuck.” He uttered

“Oh God Lou.” Niall whimpered as Zayn rubbed his back.

“Harry calm down.” The raven haired alpha stated. “Whe can let Louis know about this alright.”

“Fuck!” Harry howled

“Harold stop it. We need to tell Liam.”

Harry tried his best to calm down not wanting his alpha to get the best of him even though every bone in his body was telling him to go hunt down every member of Louis pack and murder them all. 

“Where is Li?” the omega wondered.

“He had an early shift.” Harry tried not to growl.

“Well where’s Lou?”Zayn asked.

“Asleep.”

“So what are we going to do.” The blond omega worried, while chewing on his lower lip. The thought of Louis being hurt by some sick soul poked like a knife to the heart, but what really had Niall’s tears at bay was the thought that Louis thought it was okay. How often was Louis punished? Did Louis even recognize them as punishments? Questions spinned around in Niall’s head.

“We’re going to stay calm” Zayn started off as he through the decapitated roses in the trash “We're not going to tell Louis about this...yet.” The black haired  alpha continued as he made his way over to his mate, rubbing soothing circles in the omegas back. “This card...” Zayn held up the white card “Is evidence and a threat okay...it will make it easier to get Louis out of that place quicker.”

“We need to call Sam. Now!” Harry barked.  

* * *

 

  Liam was a bit tired not getting the chance to speak to Sam about last night really had his head all over the place.

“He just went through rut. It came early for him...It kinda threw us off balance, now his is two days before mine” Milo informed, eyeing Liam up and down.

“Were you under any stress lately?” Dr. Payn questioned Michael, zoning back into the conversation with his patient.

“Yes a lot actually.” the alpha said through clenched teeth. Liam could feel the tension in the air, it put him on alert. 

“Well that would explain it. Are you still feeling a high level of anxiety?” Liam took a cautious step away from the other alpha once Michael pupils started to dilate.

“Are you fucking what's MINE!” Mike shouted.

“Excuse me-” 

“Michael go wait outside.” Milo demanded.

“What? Why?”

“Now.” Milo shot his brother a worrying glare.

Mike slid off the bed and marched out off the exam room with anger pumping through his veins. Liam turned his focus to Milo, confused by what had just happened there.

“What’s going on here?” The doctor growled. The other alpha chuckled.

“You are currently  _ unlawfully _ housing an omega, my omega at that.”

A cold rush of reality spread through Liam’s body. Louis. The twins he was talking about. This was them. A low deadly warning growl seeped through the alpha’s mouth as he teeth came out and his eyes darken. Milo eyes immediately clouded, responding to Liam’s challenge.

“I’m a man Dr. Payn and because of that I’m not going to sneak around and have people bending rules for me. I’m here in your face letting you know…” Milo pull out a white envelope from his coat and placed it on the counter. “You’ve been served.” 

Liam frowned “You think that a judge is going to grant you some kind of custody of Louis.”

“I'm not trying to get custody of Louis, that would be impossible, I'm trying to get him some help... And what I know…” Milo bite back a growl as he stepped closer towards the other alpha. “...is that a judge is definitely not going to allow  _ my omega _ to continue to stay in your home because you don't come out looking too good in this Dr. Payne.” The man smirked. “I mean how does it look that's some alpha’s dating the therapist of an omega and having her pull strings for him to keep that omega in his home. it wouldn't be the first time that you went around the law to get something that you wanted right Liam.”

“You don't know any-”    

“Look Liam I appreciate your concern for our omega I really do but it’s no longer necessary. My brother and I can handle things from here.” Milo grind as he made his way out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to delete 2 chapters and start over this story is driving me crazy getting it from my head to paper it agonizing.   
> this is a lot shorter then I thought it would be.


	21. Not a chapter update

I have thought about it and I have some reservation continuing this story or any of my other stories, especially when the bough breaks, because of the passing of Jay. Or I my just not bring her up again in this story and may stop writing _when the bough breaks_ all together. Because my depiction of her in this story is of someone who is horrible and I'm starting to feel guilty, especially reading my outline of this story.


	22. Update

I will be continuing this story and my others. This is fan- fiction after all. I just got a little emotion and over reacted like I always do. I will be add a new chapter this month. Sorry for driving some of you crazy.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for their support and i know it's been like forever but here the update this chapter ran long so i cut it so thank you for reading and waiting. I'm so grateful for all of you.

Louis felt weightless as if he could go flying into the atmosphere at any moment. The only thing anchoring him to the earth was what his arms were so desperately clinging to.      
“I don’t want to go please...please.” Louis whimpered, his voice hoarse and arms wrapped around Harry’s frame tightly holding onto it for dear life.    
“Lou-”   
“We’re going to have to ask you to step away from the omega, Sir.” The dark-skinned alpha stated as he stepped closer reaching out a hand for the blue eyed boy.   
“Don’t you FUCKING TOUCH HIM!” Harry shout boring out his teeth as his alpha took control. The curly haired man’s once jade eyes had turn dark and cold, as his pupils swallowed his iris.   
“Harry please don’t make this any worse.” Zayn pleaded as Niall cowered behind him, face enflamed and hot with tears. Harry’s possessiveness over the young omega made them look bad. There they were, in their front yard with two omega social workers and three large alpha guards standing before them. But this was protocol for the workers, in cases of suspected omega abuse, normally an omega public worker is appointed to work the case. When it came time to remove the victim from his home the omega caseworker was accompanied by alphas, who rode in a separate vehicle for the safety of all parties. This whole situation made them look wicked. They were fostering an omega illegally and the way Harry was acting at that very moment made things much worse. The look of terror and revulsion painted on the dark haired social worker’s face was haunting. Zayn couldn’t help but think about what she thought was going on, how they must have thought they were monsters manipulating and brainwashing Louis. Zayn made his way to Harry, who was in full alpha mode.   
“Harry calm down.” Zayn stated in a stern voice, one that Liam would use when he wasn’t messing around. Harry’s alpha screamed in him and vibrated his chest as he held on to Lou. The curly haired alpha arm wrapped around the young lad with both protection and love all radiating off his body.    
“They're not taking hi-”   
“Stop it…” The coffee eyed alpha roared in his alpha voice with a little bit of doubt in his mind of using it. Honestly the alpha really wish Liam was here to take charge.    
“Harry let him go.” The curly haired man looked over at Zayn, pupils still dilated.   
“They can arrest you H. So, stop... they’re not the bad guys okay...” a soft growl escaped the jade eyed alpha’s lips. “Think about Louis.” with that Harry managed to get in control of himself as he looked down at the boy. Louis had his face buried into Harry’s chest.   
“Louis?” Zayn focus his attention to the omega. The omega quickly started to shake his head in protest. It was in that instant Harry felt the wetness on his shirt, Lou must have been crying.    
“Louis?” Harry muttered.   
“I-I don’t want to go Harry please. I want to stay with you.”   
“It’s okay Love they’re not going to hurt you…” Harry felt as if someone was squeezing his heart with their claws. “It’s going to be okay everything is going to be okay.”   
“But-” Louis whimpered.    
“You’ll be back with us in no time.” Zayn stated lightly squeezing Louis’ shoulder. The look of disappointment that tinted the blue eyed omega’s face caused a aching in the coffee eyed alpha’s chest. Zayn never felt good about letting people down. Louis unlatched his arms from around Harry and stepped back. The boy slowly walked over, with what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders, to a dark haired omega woman.    
“Everything’s going to be okay love.” The women smiled but Louis just kept his head down watching his own footsteps as they got closer to the white van that had showed up not too long ago. The caramel haired boy watched as his blue flip-flops stepped on the grass then moved to the pavement till it stepped into the cold lifeless van. The boys watched with sorrow as Lou disappeared down the road.    
“What the fuck just happened.” Niall whimpered.    
  


* * *

  
Michael's cell phone rang. The man rolled his eyes once he saw it was Milo calling him.   
“Hello.” He whispered.   
“Where the fuck are you?” Milo snarled.    
“He’s so pretty…sooo fucking pretty…god…he’s in some van with two sluts-”   
“Stop it-”   
“Fuck I’m getting hard thinking about him now. I-”   
“Stop it Mike- “    
“I don’t want to hurt him. I just want to hold him…that and other things…” the long-haired man mind wondered off to when Louis spent the night with him and Milo, the noise the omega made for them. The love they made because that’s what it was, at least to Michael that is.     
“Stop following Louis. Now!” The bearded alpha warned.    
“But I just want to see where they’re taking him.” the other alpha plead, wanting for his brother to allow him to continue following the vehicle.   
“We have other things to deal with now.” Milo hated when his brother couldn’t stick to a simple plan, but the whimpering noise he made tugged at Milo’s heart strings.   
“Okay fine… but keep your distance.” The older alpha stated with hesitation.   
“Will do.” Mike cheered then quickly hung up.    


 

* * *

 

Liam hastily drove home. After his encounter with the twins he was completely left uneased. Milo’s voiced echoed in Liam’s head. The way Milo spoke like he was the good guy, like Louis was his.    
“FUCK!” Liam roared from behind the wheel, driving at an alarmingly dangerous speed. All the alpha could think about was getting home to his pack to let them know what was going on. He hated himself for forgetting to charge his phone, now he couldn’t even call Zayn. “...it wouldn't be the first time that you went around the law to get something that you wanted right Liam…”   Milo words popped up in Liam’s mind again. He tried hard to shake them out, to erase them, to make them fade into nothingness; Unfortunately, it didn't work so well, those words continued to push and fight to the front of his mind. What the hell did he mean by that...that asshole doesn’t know me or anything about me… Liam thought to himself as he continued to speed on the highway. I haven’t done anything wrong before or cheated the law or gone around it- The alpha’s eyes widen and a harsh wave of realization washed over him.   
“Fuck…”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wanted to know if it would be better if I just focus on this story and only update this one or should i update my other one when the bough breaks at the same time or do you guys like finishing a story first before reading another if any of this make sense


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is a long chapter because i made you guys wait. I would also love you guys opinion on the story and if you have any question feel free to ask.

Liam was perplexed when he saw Sam’s black Mercedes parked in the garage.  
“What is she doing here…” he whispered, but quickly dismissed the thought because it was good that she was already here, he needed to speak to her and the lads together. Liam flew through the front door in seconds and hastily made his way to the living room as his eyes frantically scanned the house. The head alpha came to a halt when he was met by the presence of the lads in the living room. A haunting aura filled the room. Liam heard nothing but the pounding of his heart against his chest as he stepped further into the living room. The alpha watched everyone's behavior. Harry sat with his face buried in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees. Niall was right next to him practically melted into the couch with a look of what was more than sorrow draped over his face. Zayn and Sam seem to be arguing. Liam couldn’t hear exactly what was being said; but from the look of fury on Zayn's face and the way the dark-haired alpha’s arms were gesturing and how Sam seem to be defensive. She threw her arms up in both frustration and rage, it didn't take a genius to know the two were at odds with one another.  Liam’s eyes continued to examine the room. Where was Louis?  
“What’s going on? Where’s Lou I need to talk to him…” Liam stated with urgency in his voice “...I need to talk to you lads as well-”  
“They took him.” Harry whispered through clench teeth, head still implanted in his palms. Liam could hear the curly haired alpha sniffling, he knew Harry had to be crying. There’s nothing more Liam detested than seeing one of his pack mates in pain.  
“What!?...who-”  
“Two omegas from the Department of Omega Services…” Zayn gave a bitter chuckle. “It was quite a fucking show really…” the jet black haired alpha continued “But Sam knew it was going to happen so no big deal-” It was clear that Zayn was livid as he shot daggers at the redhead.  
“Zayn I didn’t.. I couldn’t-” Sam started to defend herself.  
“‘I know’…” Zayn cut the woman off. “‘I know!’ ‘I know!’ Really?” Zayn couldn’t help recall calling Sam, after he couldn’t get a hold of Liam, and telling her some people came and took Louis only to get a ‘I know’ as a reply. A response he was not too pleased with.  
“Zayn, I couldn't call you or any of you-”  
“You could have. You just chose not to-”  
“NO I-”  
“Yes.”  
“Stop!” Liam shouted in his alpha voice, sick of the arguing. Both parties stop immediately once the heard the alpha voice.  
“Yes, stop it alright!” shrieked Niall. Everyone was stunned at the outburst, except Harry who seem to be in his own world with his head still glued to his palms.  
“Louis is safe right now and we need to focus on getting him back…” Niall soared off the couch with anger. “Sam did what she could.” the blond omega directed his attention to his alpha. “She has been a big help to us and I know you're mad right now because of what happened…” the omega laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder as he spoke to everyone in the room. “Everything’s fine, okay. It's not like some bad guys came and took him. He was taken by omega services to an omega safe house. He. Is. Safe.” Niall assured everyone. “So right now, lets figure out our next move instead of bickering like children.”  
Everyone nodded in agreement. Niall was right after all, they needed to focus on getting Louis back home. Once the atmosphere calm down a bit, Liam walked over to Harry and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, just like Niall had done earlier. Liam slowly kneeled in front of the curly haired man.  
“Harry, I know you’re in pain right now and I know it hurts but I need you right now, we all need you, to get your head in the game.” Harry hadn’t moved an inch; his head was implanted in his palms, his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and his legs just stiff.  Liam sighed, he knew what he had to say next would bring back the horrible atmosphere from before.

“The Twins came to the hospital today...to see me.” Liam exhaled.

“What!” Zayn and Niall blurted out treading closer to Liam.

“Twins?” Sam was perplexed.

Harry’s head instantly snapped up. His eyes were swollen and inflamed from crying.

“Why?” the jade eyed alpha questioned. Why in the world would those two rapists want to speak to Liam, did they think they were going to get Louis back in their clutches.

Liam gradually stood up rubbing the back of his neck, the day certainly had taken a toll on him.

“What did they want?” Harry asked voice feeble and broken.

“From what I can tell, Louis... they want Louis.” Liam specified massaged his face, his fatigue was really starting to set in. “They said Louis was theirs and they appreciated what we’ve done for him but he belongs to them.” Liam stated troubled. He loathed the way Milo made him feel, how the man was all polite about it like it was business as usual. Like he wasn’t some revolting animal who took Louis as a form of currency for whatever deal Jay and him had worked out. But what Liam despised them most, that petrified him the most, was how charming Milo appear to be. Charming enough to have whatever he’s planned to get Lou to work.  

“One of them gave me this…” The older man dragged out and envelope, that seem to have already been turn open, out of his back pocket. “I have to attend court regarding the manner of illegally housing an omega.”

“What! that’s bullshit.” Harry leapt to his feet.

“That must be the reason they took Louis.” Sam informed. “I thought it was strange when Mrs. Gurt said that the Tomlinson’s case was red flagged.” That’s the whole reason Sam couldn’t push the case faster and get the boys approved to house Louis. Normally if an omega or anyone were suspected of being abused in their pack the person was removed immediately and brought to an appropriate sanctuary or placed in a foster home. Louis was removed from his home, according to paperwork, but not placed in an omega sanctuary or any official foster home. Sam was doing her best to keep it under wraps but someone must have drawn attention to it. It must have been the twins.

“Who exactly are these twins?” Sam enquired.

“They raped Louis, or more like Louis’ mother sent him to be raped by those two as part of some arrangement or agreement.” Zayn said shocking himself by the sentence he had to put together.

“Oh god.” was all that Sam could muster up.

“What are we going to do?” Niall wept.

“Sam what exactly do you know about Louis’ case?” Liam question.

“That he was red flagged, which means a higher up caseworker was assigned to him. That’s a good thing, it means limited access. So only a few people will be able to access Louis case file, which is also a good thing. I of course won’t be one of those people. I also won’t know which caseworker he will be assigned but higher ups are the ones who deal with information sensitive cases like omegas who have been abused by people in power like mayors, or governors. It’s so no one is above the law. I guess us trying to have Louis stay here before you guys were approved made it seem like we were trying to be above the law.” The redhead enlightened.

“So, in this case what happens next?” Harry seethed.

“Well we show up in court. All the court wants to know is what’s going on and we haven’t really done anything wrong.” Sam assured. “Once that’s done they will inspect your home and do things the right way and make sure you haven’t hurt Louis in any way. Basically, going through the proper channels to get Louis.” Sam explained.

“How long will that take?” Zayn asked hoping it won’t be too long but fearing it may.

“I’m not going to lie, because of what happen they're going to want to be thorough about things. So, it’s going to be a couple of weeks…” Niall, Zayn, and Harry gasp. “...maybe a month.”

“What a whole month!” Harry shouted in disbelief.

“If we’re lucky…” The beta informed. “It could even be two.”

“What the fuck are you serious.” Niall huffed as he plopped down on the couch, arms crossed.

“It’s possible.”

* * *

 

Louis sat silently as the two women accompanied him out of the van and in front of an enormous dark blue colored Victorian fashioned mansion. The drive was quite extensive and Louis was astonished at the large golden gates, that had security cameras and a guarding booth they had to go through to get to the place. The driveway was pave with white stone and seem to be five miles long. The place seemed to be remote. Louis gazed speechless as he strolled through the great white double doors. It was truly breathtaking. The foyer was massive with wooden floors with some kind of large circle carving some bird-like symbol on it. A mirror was plastered up on the right side of the wall with as small marble stand were pink roses in a blue glass vase sat on. There was a large crystal chandelier splitting twin stairways the lead to the second floor. Framed pictures scattered the walls, all of groups of people standing next to each other and smiling. Louis wonder if they were real smiles or fake like the ones he would paint on his face.  
“Hey Louis. We’ve been expecting you.” squeaked a woman running down the hall. She was curvy with big brown eyes and dark brown hair. The first thing Louis notice was that bright smile stitched to her face. The omega just stared at the woman.  
“Oh I’m Miss. Mylinero but you can call me Skii.” Finally reaching Louis the woman outstretched her hand hoping to receive Louis but didn’t. The omega just eyed the woman.  
“Well it’s a pleasure to have you here. We are going to have lots of fun as well as lots of growth. This place is going to be the best thing that ever happen to you.” The lady was quite giddy. This was going to be a long day for the blue-eyed boy.    

* * *

  
  

“Right now, it’s late.” Liam whispered body throbbing in pain, if Liam was truthful he hadn’t had a decent night sleep in months and this added Louis’ drama didn’t help much. The alpha didn’t know when it got so late. The sun had gone, the sky was scattered with stars.  Were they really chatting for that long.  
“Well we just can’t go to sleep, what about Louis. What’s the plan?” Harry whimpered.  
“The plan is to wait and see what is said in court... then we will go from there.” Liam yawned as he stretched while getting off the couch. His body felt as though he was overreaching, like he was pushing himself too far.  
“Li…” Harry questioned.  
“We can’t do anything right now so just get some sleep everyone.”  The alpha made his way out the living room and up the stairs. His feet feeling like stones weighing him down. Liam was sure he could hear the other lads saying something but couldn’t find the will to stop walking. He was afraid that if he did in fact stop he just might collapse right there on the stairs. They would just all have to go to sleep and deal with things in the morning.     
  
Meanwhile Sam had spotted Niall in the kitchen getting a glass of water. The woman thought it was a perfect opportunity to talk to the omega.  
“Thank you.” Said Sam with gratitude to Niall “For standing up for me against Zayn no less-”  
“Don’t-”  
“No, I appreciate it Ni.”  
“You didn’t call us….” Sam was bewildered by Niall’s statement. “You left us in the dark when people came to take away someone we care about. You could have called, you could have text, you could have given us a head up. A don’t be scared this is what’s going to happen text. You could have done something, Sam...:” Niall took a step back guard fully up, he did feel a bit betrayed by Sam. “I know it’s your job and I know we’re not pack but I thought we were friends… and I thought that given the fact that you’re a psychologist you would stop and think how this would make us feel, this blindsiding…” the omega’s voice broke “Did you stop to think about how Zayn must have felt, him being used to strangers showing up and taking him away from place after place. You don’t think this was a trigger.” The omega frowned, feeling a sting in his abdomen when he thought about how Zayn must have felt back then. Always being moved around, never staying anywhere too long, and living out of a suitcase. “I didn’t go against my alpha, my mate, my lover for you. I didn’t want him to look at you and feel deceived because he takes things soooo personal...and you know this…” Niall chuckled but clearly there was no humor in it. “I don’t want those trust issue bombs he has inside him to all detonate.”  
“Ni I-I am sorr-”  
“And most importantly I just wanted him to focus on Louis’ safety...that Louis is safe that that nagging voice inside his head that says the system isn’t fair stays a whisper and not turn into a scream. Cause you and I both know that it’s true…” Ni was in full tears at this point. “We know that and Z was living proof that that was the case… and because of that I don’t know if Louis is safe. And that scares the hell out of me… So now I must act like I'm a hundred percent sure that Louis is safe so that Zayn doesn’t worry so much. So that he can get some sleep. I know you want- it’s just-... you should have called” The blonde haired downed the remaining water in the glass and slammed it on the counter. He left the kitchen, leaving his words behind to fill the room.  
_It’s not my fault. No, I could not have called no matter how badly I wanted to, it would have only made things much worse. Had we done what I wanted to do in the first place we wouldn’t be in this mess right now. I know you all want someone to put the blame on but it’s not me. I did everything in my power and I did it all because we are friends. And I’m so sorry that when Zayn called I was such a mess, that when they took my work laptop and my bag and had me sitting in a room for six hours, that all I could get out of my mouth was an ‘I know’._ Sam wanted to say all of this to the obviously distraught omega in front of her but she didn’t. She knew Niall needed a scapegoat, someone to blame for the misfortune of today.  So, she kept her mouth shut and let him put it all on her. That’s the one thing Sam loathed about having friends, when they knew she was a psychologist, was for some odd reason they believed she’s a robot and didn’t have feelings herself. That the beta was supposed to always take others emotion into account and put aside her own. That was precisely what Niall was doing now, wanting her to be cautious of how she behaved and the things she said while he did the exact opposite. Sam had to, and was expected to: Listen, guide, be aware of everyone’s feelings and physical state, and have no emotions of her own. When Niall brought up how Sam should’ve know certain things, it only confirmed that Niall thought that way. It was hilarious to the beta really. All those things the blue-eyed Irishman wanted from her, the person she was supposed to be to Niall didn't make him a friend it made him a patient.  So again, this whole thing was just amusing to the woman, it wasn’t the first time this had happen to her. She had quite a few people who claim them to be friend but in reality, they didn’t want her friendship, they simply wanted a twenty-four-hour therapist.  
      

* * *

 

“While you here we do require that you attend Group…” the woman sighed and looked down at the young omega standing next to her. “Look...” She stated as she stopped walking and turn to face Louis, who had his head down. “I know that this is scary and all but Louis…” Skii give a warm smile hoping the omega would look up but he didn’t. Louis’ eyes stayed fixed on the ground as the weight of the world pressed on his shoulders.  
“Things will get better being here is a great thing everyone who has been here, every omega who has come through those doors find this to be the best thing that’s happen to them and if those alphas who had you are good people then you’ll be back with them in no time.” Louis perked his head up at that.    
“This will be your room.” Skii smiled as she stopped in front of a wooded black door. Once the woman opened the door the boy was stunned. The room was massive with dark wooden floors, ceiling to floor windows. The walls were a lovely cream color; on the right side of the room was a queen size bed with baby blue sheets, a dark blue quilt covering it, and matching pillows. A white furry rug laid at the foot of the bed, two marble nightstands at each end of the bed. One nightstand with a lantern table lamp and the other with a silver alarm clock. On the left side of the room was a similar setup but the bed sheets had a floral pattern.    
“It’s big.” Louis whispered.  
“Well yes you’ll be sharing the room with Jacob, he’s another omega staying here. I think they're working on getting dinner ready.” Skii started strolling to the right side of the room. “This is your side and over here…” the woman chatted over to a door that was next to a body mirror and opened it. “This is your closet. It’s a walk in.” The closet was large and undoubtedly well-organized; there was a section with shirts hanging up, one with pants, and another with shoes all arranged by color.  
“Once we heard we were going to be housing another omega we bought some clothes for you...oh but if you don’t like them we can go shopping and you can pick out ones you do.”  
“No this is fine.” Louis stated this was more than he has ever had.  
“Okay well over here is night clothes.” Skii cheer, after all she did pick out everything and organized it. “Umm you’ll figure out where everything is.” She smiled, having a feeling Louis wanted to be left alone. “I’ll leave you to it.” with that the brown-haired woman was gone. Louis just stood in the closet staring mind not really here. He inhale and close his eyes. The omega wasn't sure how he felt about any of this, the whole time he had been numb. He just wanted Harry.  

* * *

 

“Hey.” Sam whispered as she sauntered into Liam’s room. The alpha was sitting up on the edge of his bed shirtless. The woman tried to not notice the perfection that was the puppy eyed man’s body.  
“Hey.” The brown eyed alpha greeted. “You look beat. God it’s cold in here” Sam plopped right next to Liam as she let out a deep sigh.  
“Not really” The alpha smirked.  
“Ugh.” the redhead grunted, allowing her body to go limp and fell back on the bed. She covered her eyes with her forearms, her feet still planted firmly on the ground. Shirt slightly risen, just enough to see the woman’s abdomen. Liam couldn’t help but stare at Sam’s milky white skin, her rose colored lips, and the way her chest rose up and down at every breath.  
“Niall just snapped on me.” the beta chuckled.  
“Why?” Liam question. Sam slowly moved her arms down to her side and look the alpha in the eyes.  
“You know how it goes...I’m a psychologist. I am to be without flaw…. blah blah blah” the beta explained. Her and Liam had had this very conversation before. He understood how she felt, being head alpha put him in the same position many a times.  
“You know how they are. The expect so much all the times. Lead with strength, have all the answers, blah blah blah… It’s a lot. Sometimes.” Liam smiled as he laid back next to the woman.  
Sam looked over at the alpha “I really don't know how you do it Mr. Payne.” She smiled, oh how Liam love that smile.  
“Well, I hope you’re prepared to take notes…” Liam laughed as he put on his best professor’s voice.  
“Oh, let me just get some paper and a pen.” Sam joked. The two burst out in laughter. Mainly because of how stress and tired they both were.  
“No but really… I do it the same way you do. I’m expected to rise above so I do. Plus, I’m Alpha so I was bore for this.” Liam gave a rather dry laugh.  
“That’s bullshit.” Sam snickered.  
“Yeah...yeah it is.” Liam locked eyes with the beta once again, without knowing it his hand were running through her red hair. He let his fingers ripple through her hair and find rest at the back of her head. With one swift motion, the alpha locked their lips together, sliding his tongue in the woman’s mouth. Sam quickly pulled away, with great hesitation.  
“You're tired Li.”  
“I know.” The man gave a lazy smile and inched closer to the beta’s face, lips brushing each other. The alpha allowed his tongue to run across Sam’s rose lips. Again, Sam goes against her every nerve in her body that wanted the alpha just to touch her.  
“You’re extremely good at hiding all that frustration Li, you should get some sleep.”  
“I know.” With that Liam sat up, Sam did as well. The beta rest her chin on the alpha’s broad shoulders as she stared at the side of Liam’s face. Silence filled the room, echoing and bouncing off the walls.  
“One of the twins said something and I think I know what it’s about...” Liam words came out heavy. Sam didn’t say a thing, knowing the man wanted to continue.  
“It’s not good” Liam looked straight ahead. The woman could see the worry draped on alpha’s face.  
“What is it about?” The redhead hesitantly questioned.  
“It’s...it’s about Zayn…” Liam chewed the bottom of his lips. He could hear Sam’s breath, feel the warm radiating off her body, and the vibrations from her throat as she spoke. The alpha was painfully aware of everyone’s presence in the house. Liam hated this kind of hyperalertness, it only happened when he was on edge.  
“What I did…” Liam’s voice broke. Sam observed as Liam’s lips quivered and the slow breath he exhaled to calm himself. “What I did to get him in my pack.” The alpha finally permitted his eyes to lock with the beta’s.  
“It’s bad Sam.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think let me know


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for taking so long but something happen to my laptop and it lose three chapters that I wrote and i was sooo mad i didnt even want to write anymore but im sucking it up and staring over. but anyway enjoy.

          Liam gathered everyone to his office to discuss the Louis situation. Harry and Zayn sat on the couch. Niall found a perfect spot to get comfortable, right between his alpha’s legs. The omega had been clingier than usual because of everything that was happening. Niall couldn’t bare the idea that an omega could be abuse in such a horrendous way. He knew abuse happen, he knew that there were bad people in this world, and he knew that omegas were the more likely victim of abuse. It was just difficult to stomach all of it after meeting Louis. After meeting an omega who was being abused and raped by his own pack.  The blond omega was shock at the hallmark life he was living. Growing up in a good caring pack, his parents loved him and shield him from any threats the world had to offer. He was fed, clothes, kissed countless time, hugged and cuddle more times then there were stars in the sky, and not to menschen being constantly told he was loved. Being reminded of it daily. Meeting Zayn, falling in love getting mated and joining a pack that was just as loving and kind as his own. A wave of guilt hit the omega when he thought about it, the fact that he knew about abuse but never really thought about it. He never thought about the people being hurt like that, people like Louis. Niall couldn’t help but realized the ignorance he lived in. The young man wasn’t expecting Louis to be the way he was. When Niall _did_ think about victims they were as way scared and sad and knew what was happening to them was wrong. For the omega to meet Louis and realized that Louis thought being treated poorly was something normal, all because he was an omega. All because some sick people treated him like it was. Niall love being an omega and all he now thought was God how much Louis must hate being one.

         Liam and Sam stood against the doctor’s desk.

         “I know that the past two days have been…” Liam stopped once he heard the elevation of Harry’s heart beat and the scent of fear and worry radiating off everyone’s body. The puppy eyed alpha couldn’t block the sound of Zayn grinding his teeth from assaulting his eardrums. “Umm…” The alpha cleared his thoughts trying to shake away this hypervigilance state. “So, me and Sam think it would be a good idea if I don’t apply for custody over Louis…”

“What!” Harry and Zayn bellowed, which felt like a grenade going off in Liam’s skull.

“Why?” the only omega in the room enquired.

“What, you and Sam just decided this without talking to us. I thought we wanted Louis in our pack. So, we’re just going to leave him- “

“No…” Liam cut the green eyed alpha off, sensing Harry’s wrath caused Liam’s hair to stand on edge. “We didn’t decide anything we want to talk about it now, we want Louis to be part of our pack and he will. We just think it’s best that my dad applies for custody.” Liam explain trying his best to calm everyone down.

“Yeah, it would be easy to get Louis in the pack if Mr. Payne applied for custody. You all will still undergo a background check. This place will still get inspected because the goal it still to get Louis to be a permanent part of this pack under Liam’s guard.”  Sam spoken uncrossing her legs and leaning forward to show that she understood everyone’s concerns, something she’d learn to do in her profession. Filled with concern and affection towards the larger alpha beside her, she placed as soothing had on his shoulder. Liam offered Sam a warm smile appreciating her support and masking the feeling of the heavy weight of the woman’s hand and the overwhelming urge to ripped it off him.  

“Louis will live with my dad. He’ll be safe there.” Liam stated.

“I don’t understand why can’t you apply for custody and Louis come live with us?” The blue-eyed omega questioned Liam. The alpha exchanged looks with the red-haired woman, then stood straight an attempt to get the red-haired woman’s hand of his body.

“It would take a lot longer for Liam to be approved to house Louis on the account that you all were illegally house the omega, whom was forcibly removed from the house.” The beta stated knowingly. Everyone seem to drop their heads simultaneously.

“Look guys it really would be easier if my dad does this.” The alpha smile as he stood erect.

“But Papa lives three hours away.” The curly haired alpha whimpered.

“I still don’t get this.” Niall pouted. He just wanted Louis here with them, so they could protect and love the omega.

“Okay let me explain. Mr. Payne will only be applying for temporary custody of Louis. So, while they run back ground checks on you guys, which can take weeks and even a month, Louis will live with Liam’s father. Mr. and Mrs. Payne our outstanding citizens who have adopted and house alphas, betas, and omegas before. They will be approved within two to three days.” Sam enlightened.

“Really so, it wouldn’t be a problem even though we are a part of the same pack?” Zayn questioned.

“Will yes you are a subdivision of the same pack but you’re under Liam guardianship and not living in the same resident. Plus, you all can visit Louis- “

“Really we can go see him.” Harry cut the beta off as he perked up once he heard that he would be able to see the blue-eyed boy.

“Not whenever we want Harry, and they will be supervised visits and there will be a time limit.” Liam informed stepping forward.

“What why? We didn’t have to do that with Zayn.” the jade-eyed alpha brows knotted hating what he just heard.

“That was different.” The puppy eyed alpha spoke, looking over at Zayn when he heard the jet black colored hair man heart skipped a beat.

“Yeah it’s different their trying to figure out if we are going to hurt not if Louis is going to hurt someone in this pack.” Zayn gave a breathy chuckle as he wrapped his arms tighter around his omega. Niall looked up at his alpha and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Well no.” Sam glanced at the alpha. “Louis case it different because Louis is a victim of abuse and Zayn technically wasn’t.” The redhead tread lightly. Zayn jaw clench at her words, he knew the woman’s word would haunt him later. Liam knew as well, once he looked over at the other alpha he could practically see the wheels spinning in his head.

“R-Righttt.” Harry whispered awkwardly; eyes shifting between Sam, Liam, and Zayn.

“We just want to make sure everyone agrees with this plan and that we all are on the same page.” Liam hastily let out wanting to move things along.

“Agreed it is what’s best for Louis.” Harry gave a weak smile. Everyone else just nod in agreement. 

* * *

 

Louis looked around at all the faces, all sitting in a chair in a circle. To the young boy’s right was Keisha, a dark-skinned omega with curly thick black locks. Her brown eyes and juicy lips made her captivating, maybe too captivating. She was here because her mother, who was a beta, was selling the poor girl.  At least that’s what Louis’ roommate, Jacob, told him. Jacob was a charismatic one, full of life and joy. His eyes where a piercing green enveloped with brown sparks, lips rosy with a touch of freckles decorating his cheeks, and curly short chocolate hair. It was hard to tell that he was once being beaten, neglected, and made to help make drugs for his former pack. Louis was snapped out of his daze when he felt Jacob nudge his leg with his knees.

“Louis, I know it’s you first time doing group so let just start off with you introducing yourself.” Skii smiled, her bubbliness was unreal to Louis.

“Okay umm… I’m Louis Tomlinson…” The boy gave a weak wave, not knowing what to say.

“Okay you know what lets have a few people share so Louis can get a better idea of what this group thing is.” The woman cheered.

“Okay I’ll start things off!” a curly blonde-haired omega raised her hand high.

“Okay Kat,” Smiled Skii “Go ahead.”

“Yess.” The omega celebrated sitting up in her chair. “Hey everyone…”

“Hi Kat!” Everyone greeted.

“Okay let’s see…” The omega tried to get her thoughts together “I’m Kat.”

“We know” laughed two girls sitting across from her causing Kat to giggle herself.

“Whatever any ways I’m Kat, meow, today is my last day here…” a symphony of cheer and celebratory whistles broke out along with clapping. “That’s right I’m busting out…” the blonde joked. “After six months here. But really When I came here six months ago I was really angry like really really angry most of you know that. I didn’t speak to anyone. I just wanted to be with my mother, even though she like to forget me places a little too often. Which is how I ended up here, she forgot me at a grocery store then the police came and _blah blah blah_. She was considered unfit. But I now officially in a new pack and I get to leave today.” The girl cheered along with everyone else all happy for her. Louis wondered if he could ever be that happy. The way the omega smiled and beamed of light, they all had smiles on their faces real smiles not like the ones Louis plastered on his face to prevent him from crying.

“That’s great Kat we are all happy for you. Alright. Adam do you want to go next?” The woman asked. A small boy with jet black hair down to is shoulders, warm dark brown eyes, thick eyebrows, long lashes, with smooth caramel colored skin, and cherry whine lips smiled and adjusted himself in his seat.

“Hi everyone.” He greeted.

“Hi.” Everyone replied in unison, Louis joined in this time.

“Umm… I’m Adam as most of you know…” His smile showed of his one. “I felt kinda sad today.” The boy bit his bottom lip nervously. “I had a dream about Josh, my brother, again. Umm…” The boy stopped and started to fidget with his hands.

“It’s okay Adam go on.” Skii encourage.

“Umm Josh would hurt me. After I presented when I was twelve… as an omega.” Adam stated obviously. “I don’t know he was my older brother I loved him and one day he wanted to go fishing like we always did every second Sunday, it was our thing. We’d go out by Wheal lake, mostly talk about are day or something stupid.” The omega gave a bitter sweet smile. Judging from everyone’s face Louis could tell it wasn’t the first time Adam had told this story. 

“But that Sunday he wanted to take a walk in the woods behind the lake. He was acting weird the whole time, but I didn’t think anything of it. I-I he had some beer that he wanted me to drink and I did. It wasn’t the first time he let me drink, but it was always just a sip or two, that time he wanted me to drink the whole thing. I thought it was because I was older.” Adam paused as if the words he spoke left a bad taste in his mouth. “I don’t know the next think I remembered was my pants being pulled to my ankles then being shoved to the ground. The smell of dirt and sweat and this pain burning in my ass. I didn’t know why he was doing that to me, I begged him to stop. I kicked and screamed, it felt like he was going to split me open, I pretty sure he did. He just didn’t stop till he was finished. I thought that was going to be the first and last time.” The boy’s voice broke.

Louis heartbeat picked up as he listened to Adam, he knew how the boy felt.

“-But I was wrong. First it was every second Sunday then every Sunday then he couldn’t even wait till Sunday… it was almost everyday…” The caramel skinned omega frown seeming angry. “The part I hated the most was the things he would say like ‘You a good boy’ and ‘I love you’ he would tell me how pretty I was and how much he loved me and if I was okay. He would tell me how perfect we were together. He never…He never said anything bad or called me names he made it seem like I wanted it, like we were in love, like what he was doing wasn’t rape.” Adam exhale as if he was shaking it all away. “I told my mom and she was upset but she didn’t want anyone finding out about it. She said Josh was a beta he couldn’t have hurt me that bad and they would send him to some CAMP to get better. They set everything up for him to leave but she never really kept him away from me. He would still drive me to school, filling me up in the parking lot. Josh would also pick me up from school. He would always drive to some empty place to fuck me.” Adam rolled his eyes out of disgust.

Louis thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest once the other omega mention his mother. The blue-eyed boy thought about his own mother. How she just dismissed him when he told her about Jake; how she made him feel like it was his fault, and how she never did a Goddamn thing to keep Jake, or any of the others, away from him. She just stood there and let those things happen to him. Louis felt like his skin was on fire. He dug his claws in to the metal chair he felt angry. A feeling he was sure he never felt, more like never acknowledge.  Louis thought about how Jay treated him before she found out he was an omega; the love she showered him with, the warmth of her hugs and kisses. He was like gold to her once before he became a burden, before she realized he was nothing more than fool’s gold. Something that was worth nothing.

“It was Josh’s alpha friend Scott who saw me pinned underneath him screaming. Scott literally ripped the door of Josh Jeep to get him off me. He was going to kill Josh, but I stopped him. I was so happy someone finally did something I broke down and told him everything. That Josh was going to go to a camp soon, so it was alright. I was an idiot that thought it was going to solve everything. Scott looked at me like I was crazy. And you guys know the rest. Know I’m going to be part of Scott’s pack, in a week it’ll be official, and I can go live there. It’s just having that dream about Josh brought it all back you know-“

“Umm Louis are you okay?” The woman asked with a look of worry painting her face.

“W-What?” Louis spoke, surprised at the breaking of his own voice. The wetness of his cheeks and the quivering of his lips all left him baffled. The boy was unaware that he was sobbing and now physically shaking.

“Lou-“ Skii was up on her feet.

“I-I’m f-fine.” Louis sounding like he was trying to convince himself as he furiously wiping away his tears with both hands only to have more come streaming down faster. The omega stood up quickly knocking down the chair behind him and bolting out the living room. Louis stumbled around not sure where he was going, He manage to find a bathroom and locked himself in. The poor boy held onto his chest disparately gasping for oxygen. The pain in his chest seem to be something more than oxygen deprivation. The heat that swallowed his body whole made him feel like his skin was going to melt off.  Flashes of greedy hands gripping his limbs and holding him down rushed through Louis’ head. Smells of sulfur and musk burned in the omega’s nostrils forcing his eyes to water. The fragile boy body clinched, Louis was sure Jake was holding him as he clawed his skin. _Be good Louis be good for Daddy._

“I-I am a d-dirty worthless-“ Green eyes and brown curly locks danced in the omega’s sights. “No I-I don’t… nnn-no I-I’m good…I’m I’m dirty-“

“Louis! Are you alright. Please open the door.” The curvy woman requested concerned for the boy’s wellbeing. 

“I-I want Harry.” Louis whispered voice croaky.

“Louis please open the door.” Panicked the lady.  

“I WANT HARRY!!” shouted Louis oblivious to his ear-piercing shriek.

“Louis I-“

“I WANT HARRY! PLEASE…PLEASE…please pleas-“ The young omega wanted to stop feeling Jakes breath on his neck and the alpha’s talons tunneling into his hips. Louis wanted nothing more than for it all to end and he knew, more like felt, that Harry would be able to aid him in that.

 

* * *

 

“I just want Louis.” Harry state standing in the kitchen with Liam. The two had ordered Chinese food and were grabbing plates from the cabinets. The day had been long, and everyone was on edge and hungry. Zayn and Sam were in the living room looking over all the paperwork they had to bring to court with them. They had to go to court over the matter of housing Louis unlawfully. Niall was nervous and found himself resting against his alpha’s chest.

“I just really want to see him. I want him safe here with me…with us.” The green-eyed man continued feeling a pain in his chest, heart and mind calling out for the blue-eyed omega.

“I’m sorry Harry.” Liam frowned. Harry didn’t say anything knowing Liam wanted to say more.

“I think… I think the twins may know about what I did to get Zayn in our pack.” Liam look over to the man next to him.

“Wow okay…” Harry was shocked by this. “How do you know they know?”

Liam sighed “One of them said something that may have hinted to it.”

Harry walk over to the other alpha, eyes wide and worried. “Well what did he say?”

“What?”

“What did they say?”

“OH umm something about me going outside the law to get what I want.” Liam recalled

“Is that it.” The green eyed alpha shrugged.

“Well yeah” Liam answered a bit puzzled by the curly haired man’s response.

“How do you know that’s what they were referring to?”

“Because that’s the only thing illegal that I’ve ever done, Harry.”

“Well they could be talking about something completely different or even making up shit just to scare you. It could all be bullshit.” Harry stated hoping it was all just crap.

“And if it’s not?” Liam raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry let a fuck escape his lips while running his finger through his locks.

“Well it not like you can get in trouble for it now. Papa cleaned everything up and I doubt there is any proof of you doing anything wrong.” Harry expelled. “How would they even know you did something like that anyway.”

“I don’t know.” Liam chewed on his lower lip annoyed at all of this.

“The only thing is… you have to tell Zayn _everything._ ”  

 

* * *

 

“So how long is it going to take?” Michael frowned as he threw himself on the couch, body going limp. 

“The request went through will see Louis tomorrow.” Milo explain while typing something on the laptop.

“And can we-“ Michael started off beaming with joy at the idea of being able to see his omega.  

“No not yet” Milo was clearly frustrated. “All of this is becoming more complicated then I would like.”

“Fine I’ll _behave_ to make things easier on you.” Michael muffled with his face still implanted in the cushions of the couch.

“Thank you.” Milo continued his work.

“I want a reward for being good.” The longer haired alpha shouted at he sat up quickly. Hair falling wild over his face.  Causing him to look more like animal than man.

“Umm later-“

“No now!” The younger alpha was up and next to Milo in a matter of seconds, pushing the bearded man’s laptop out of his reach. Silence fill the room while the two alpha stared in to one another’s eyes. Milo slowly got up resulting in a smirk from Michael that was short lived when his brother gripped his jaw tightly.

“I said later, this isn’t you being fucking good is it.” The older alpha loosened his grip but still having a firm hold of Mike jaw. “We going to go have a little chat with Jake.”   


End file.
